Ketua Osis Biang Trouble
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.
1. Chapter 1

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbi, Republish, and many mores

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Don't Like Don't Read

Tik tok tik tok. Bunyi jam dinding meramaikan suasana kelas yang hening. Tumben sepi, penghuninya pada kemana? Olala ternyata lagi ada ujian toh. Penghuni kelas X IPA gadungan ini dengan khusyuk mengerjakan soal ulangan matematika. (Kok gadungan? Yup status IPA mental IPS, suka berisik dan gak ada kalem-kelamnya. Trus kok sepi? Lihat dong siapa yang ngawas? Si Bokoro. Mana berani? Salah dikit dimasukin ke kandang si Manda lagi.)

Mereka berusaha keras mengerjakan soal matematika yang susahnya minta ampun. Banyak yang rambutnya jadi keriting karena keseringan dijambak. Pada frustasi mereka. Mana gak bisa nyontek or lihat jawaban yang lain. Buat apa? Sama gak bisanya kok. Paling yang bisa diandelin hanya Naruto doang. Itu pun sialnya duduknya dipindah ama Bakoro persis depan si Bakoro. Kata Bokoro "Biar gak bisa nyontek!" Mampus deh.

Ini gara-gara ortu mereka yang makasain anaknya masuk IPA. Orang dengan otak pas-pasan gini bagusnya masuk IPS, tapi mereka pihak sekolah buat masukin IPA. Jadinya mereka yang jadi korbannya. Bagus sekarang nyalahin ortu. Kalo mereka mau jujur sebetulnya yang bikin nasib mereka begitu nelangsa karena mereka males belajar. Udah tahu ulangan, malah pada asyik main PS or climbing. Syukurin tuh!

Sekarang hanya bisa pasrah pacaran ama nilai merah. Moga-moga mata si Bakoro belekan jadi yang salah bisa dibenerin dan mereka selamat dari garis batas kemiskinan nilai. Ngarep, lho!

Tok tok tok. Terdengar suara pintu diketok. Dengan malas-malasan Bakoro nyuruh siapa pun itu yang ngetuk masuk. Keluarlah Itachi, ketua OSIS yang charming kakaknya Sasuke yang juga gak kalah ama kakaknya, yang mau mengundurkan diri karena sudah naik kelas XI. Ia bicara sebentar dengan Bakoro pelan. Saking pelannya mereka gak bisa dengar.

"Naruto silakan meninggalkan kelas. Kamu dah selesai ulangan dari tadi kan?" tegur Bakoro yang membuat Naruto yang pada dasarnya super ngantuk terantuk meja. Ia merutuki kedatangan si Itachi. Gara-gara dia, ia jadi kehilangan kesempatan buat tidur. Padahal ia udah pura-pura ngerjain biar gak ketahuan si Bakoro. Dengan sangat tidak ikhlas ia menyerahkan lembar jawaban plus soal dan mengikuti Itachi sialan kemana pun itu.

Jangan heran lihat Naruto merutuki Itachi, pada dasarnya semua anak Namikaze musuhan sama keluarga Uchiha, siapa pun itu tak terkecuali Naruto. Makanya mukanya asem banget. Kalo gak ingat ini senpainya, bokong dah ditendang dari tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia baru menyadari ada keanehan.

"Tachi senpai, kayaknya ada kesalahan deh. Kenapa aku yang dipanggil? Aku kan bukan pengurus kelas. Aku balik dulu, manggil Kankuro, ketua kelasku." Naruto sudah balik badan, namun ditahan Itachi.

"Gak salah kok. Emang kamu yang dipanggil."

"What the hell. Ada urusan apa aku dipanggil?"

"Kamu kan dah tahu alasannya. Gak lihat pengumuman?"

"Gak, malas. Ada apa sih?"

Ni anak nyebelin kayak Kitsune, pengen nabok aja. Sabar Chi sabar, ingat ia masih saudara Dei-chan gebetanmu. Ia pasti gak senang lihat kamu melakukan KDRT ama dedek tercintanya. "Hari ini calon ketua OSIS mendapat pengarahan sebelum hari H, penyampaian visi misi di depan semua warga KHS."

"Hah, calon ketua OSIS? Siapa? Aku?"

"Iya siapa lagi. Kamu nyalon kan?"

"Gak merasa tuh. Salah orang kali. Aku balik aja deh."

Itachi kembali menahan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke ruang an OSIS yang sudah dihuni rekan Itachi dan calon ketua OSIS yang lain. Ia bersusah payah memiting Naruto biar gak lari karena ia terus memberontak dan mencari file. "Lihat ini! Ini berkas yang kau tanda tangani. Kau masih ingat tanda tanganmu kan?"

Naruto menerima kertas yang berisikan pendaftaran ketua OSIS berikut tanda tangannya juga lengkap dengan biodata dan fotonya. Ia bolak-balik karena masih tak percaya. Ia gak ingat pernah menanda tangani berkas ini. Tapi tanda tangannya asli bukan rekayasa. Glek, ia meneguk lidah. Ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura minta tanda tangan, katanya buat lomba bikin film dokumenter. Karena tertarik dan masih sibuk ia gak baca berkasnya dengan benar dan langsung tanda tangan. Sial gue dijebak. Awas aja mereka. Ini pasti kerjaan Kankuro dkk. Lihat aja entar!

"Ini benar memang tanda tangan saya, tapi saya gak merasa ikutan. Jadi saya mengundurkan diri saja."

"Gak bisa begitu. Ini sudah mendekati hari H, gak bisa mundur lagi. Apalagi kamu lewat jalur yang beda ama mereka. Kalo mundur bisa-bisa kami didemo dan terjadi huru hara kayak beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Tapi aku dijebak. Aku..."

"Sssst, aku mengerti Naru-chan. Tapi sudha terlambat buat mundur."

Naruto menggeplak Itachi membuatnya sedikit mengaduh. "Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan. Aku bukan adikmu."

"Ya gak apa toh. Kan calon adik ipar."

"Dalam mimpimu." Rutuk Naruto.

"Dasar anak manja, mau kabur Dobe? Kenapa takut ya? Memalukan. Ternyata anak Pak Walikota hanya bisa begitu. Ya udah sana lari ke belakang punggung ayahmu! Dasar pengecut!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, dasar Teme! Akan ku buktikan aku bisa dan aku akan membuat menangis karena kalah dari PEREMPUAN." Tekat Naruto berkobar-kobar. See, iya dengan mudah masuk dalam perangkap, lupa niat awalnya karena termakan rasa benci ama keluarga Uchiha dan gak akan mau ngalah ama mereka.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Usuratonkachi."

Sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah, Itachi segera melerai. Mereka kan kalo berantem sadis abis, butuh masing-masing dua orang dewasa lebih untuk menghalangi mereka. Permusuhan mereka sudah mengakar kuat dari TK sama sekarang. Ini mungkin gara-gara doktrin Kyuubi, saudara kembar yang tak identik Deidara yang jadi rival Itachi.

Hah, Itachi menghembuskan nafas panjang lelah. Kalo bukan gara-gara rubah busuk itu mungkin ia gak bakal dimusuhi anggota keluarga Namikaze dan sekarang bisa bersanding dengan Deidara. Bukannya rebutan ama Sasori yang juga naksir Deidara. Wheteverlah, waktu masih panjang, masih banyak kesempatan. Ia bisa mulai sekarang mengambil hati calon adik iparnya yang sebenarnya gak kalah manis dengan Deidara kalo saja ia mau perhatian dengan penampilannya. Itu juga dia masih terlihat sangat Good Looking. Apalagi kalo ia mau dandan, mungkin semua cowok di KHS bakal tunduk padanya semua.

Setelah semua yang diundang, Itachi mulai memberi pengarahan. Ada yang mendengarkan penuh perhatian macam Hyuga Neji, sedikit ogah-ogahan seperti Sasuke, dengan malas seperti Naruto dan bahkan tak perduli dan memilih tidur aka Shikamaru. Setengah jam kemudian mereka bubar.

Sebagai keistimewaan calon wakil ketua OSIS diperkenankan pulang ke rumah lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan diri besok. Sayang Naruto gak bisa memanfaatkannya karena abis ini masih ada ulangan Kimia. Gezz, sial. Terpaksa ia menungggu dengan sabar bel pulang.

SKIP TIME

Semua murid dan para jajaran guru dan karyawan KHS kumpul dilapangan untuk mendengarkan visi misi calon ketua OSIS. Semua kandidat sudah maju ke depan, tinggal Naruto yang giliran terakhir. Hampir sambutan untuk para saingannya bagus khususnya Hyuga dan Uchiha yang digadang-gadang menang. Beda ama Naruto yang pandang sinis cos dukungannya gak jelas. Emang siapa yang kenal Naruto, selain anak walikota. Beberapa bahkan sudah antipati dulu dengannya yang dipandang hanya manfaatin nama besar ortunya.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Ku harap kalian semua dalam kondisi prima. Well visi saya jika nanti jadi ketua OSIS saya akan membuat sekolah ini jadi rumah pintar."

"Apa maksudmu rumah pintar?" potong Karin.

"Maaf, saya rasa ini belum waktunya sesi tanya jawab, tapi baik akan saya jawab. Sekolah saya ibaratkan rumah, kita ini satu keluarga yang saling berinteraksi untuk mencapai tujuan bersama. Dengan menjadikan sekolah seperti rumah kita akan merasa fun dan merasa memiliki, selanjutnya kita akan menjaga nama baik sekolah ini. Rumah pintar maksudnya ini bukan hanya sekolah biasa, tapi juga mencetak orang-orang unggulan yang akan membuat karya-karya hebat yang membuat masyarakat terbantu dan bangga."

"Caranya?" potong Karin lagi.

"Lihat misi saya. 1. Ada gerakan gaul sehat, yakni menjaga para warga KHS agar tak terjebak pergaulan negatif seperti seks bebas, Narkoba, atau gengster. 2. Menghidupkan klub yang jadi wadah menunjukkan jati diri, yang saat ini mati suri. 3. Mengefisienkan fasilitas sekolah dan mengefektifkan peraturan sekolah."

Tampat para warga KHS puas. Ternyata anak walikota ini boleh juga. Ia bukan hanya otak kosong. Visi Misinya bagus dan beda ama kandidat yang lain standar banget. Mereka hanya mengkopi paste kandidat tahun lalu. Sekarang hanya tinggal lihat track recordnya yang boleh dibilang tak banyak orang yang tahu, untuk membuat mereka yakin.

"Oy Sas, ternyata Naruto bagus juga, gak bisa diremehin."

"Aku tahu itu, makanya aku memprovokasinya agar tak mengundurkan diri. Rasanya kemenanganku gak akan lengkap kalo belum mengalahkannya."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Dari TK aku tahu ia punya potensi besar, hanya saja tertutupi oleh kedua kakaknya yang lebih populer. Jadi gak banyak yang tahu."

"Ohh, tapi kan semua orang tahu dia. Jadi kau masih aman."

"Jangan pernah menyepelekannya kalau gak ingin kalah. Fokus Neji. Sebentar lagi sesi tanya jawab!"

Dipandu MC, sesi tanya jawab mulai. Para kandidat menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan sempurna. Attanding plus diberikan pada Uchiha bungsu yang punya track record lebih mengesankan selain tampangnya yang paling Handsome. Trus gimana dengan Naruto, satu-satunya kandidat cewek. Ia dibantai habis. (Sory sesi tanya jawab yang lain dipotong karena nanti gak cukup satu chapter.)

"OK Naruto gimana cara kerja gerakan gaul sehat?"

"Terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya. Gerakan gaul sehat sudah kami mulai dari tahun lalu. Pertama kami menggandeng pihak kepolisian dan unit kesehatan kota untuk memberikan pengarahan, masih ingat kan? Kedua kerja sama ama pihak karyawan unit keamanan sekolah untuk rajin mensweping dan mencegah terjadinya baku syahwat terjadi di sekolah ini. Kalian belum pernah mendengar laporan tahun ini ada murid yang ketahuan melakukan 'itu' di sekolah? Ketiga yang paling utama kerja sama dengan Pramuka, satu-satunya klub yang masih hidup untuk rajin sosialisasi ama warga KHS. He he he tiap akhir pekan kami rajin menyebarkan brosur. Tiap Jumat minta waktu 10 menit untuk sosialisasi di tiap kelas. Masih ingat kan? Program ini cukup berhasil untuk menekan angka MBA di kalangan murid dan aborsi baik legal maupun ilegal."

"Wow, itu luar biasa. Trus gimana cara menghidupkan klub-klub yang mati?" tanya Suigetsu teman baik Sasuke.

"Pertama mungkin pemaksaan dulu agar mereka membentuk klub sesuai minat mereka. Kedua membimbing dan mengarahkan kegiatan mereka. Ketiga, mendorong mereka berpartisipasi dalam berbagai lomba sehingga mereka semangat kegiatan klub. Terakhir kami mencoba mencari terobosan berupa beasiswa prestasi lewat klub-klub unggulan masing-masing, untuk itu kita kerja sama ama pihak sekolah."

Terdengar kasak kusuk. Mereka tak percaya sesuatu yang begitu sulit terlihat mudah saat Naruto menjelaskan apalagi ada program yang sudah jalan.

"OK programnya bagus sekali, saya salut. Tapi semua itu percuma kalo track record pemimpinnya kurang OK. Jadi bisa kau paparkan prestasimu yang membuatmu pantas berdiri di podium?"

"Aku berhasil selama 12 tahun lebih, membuatku jadi murid yang bersih dari daftar hitam BP. Kau tahu itu bukan masalah mudah, mendisiplinkan diri sendiri. Prestasi di sekolah aku tak perlu pamer, raport dan pialaku yang akan menjawab. Prestasi kepemimpinanku dimulai dari diangkatnya aku jadi tim Gaul sehat di Pramuka, lalu jadi ketua tim danus Pramuka musim panas lalu."

"Tapi kau tak pernah masuk jadi pengurus kelas?" tukas Suigetsu.

"Iya benar. Ajaibnya selama aku sekolah, pengurus kelas tidak pernah dilakukan pemilihan. Semua dilakukan atas dasar giliran. Semua orang pernah jadi ketua kelas, tapi karena malas ganti terus. Jadi dicantumkan kepengurusan awal saja."

"Tidak buruk. Apa program 100 harimu?" Cecar Jugo.

"Tak ada program 100 hari. Aku hanya membuat program selama satu kepemimpinan. Look!" Naruto memberikan kertas berisi program yang diperbesar lewat layar sehingga dapat dilihat semua murid. Di situ jelas programnya berikut tujuan, sasaran, dan tingkat keberhasilan. Ia selangkah lebih maju dibandingkan kandidat yang lain. "Program ini aku buat dengan mempertimbangkan KBM dan hari libur. Semoga berkenan."

"Tapi kau dari Pramuka. Semua orang tahu Pramuka tak pernah akur dengan OSIS. Kalau kau terpilih apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kali ini Sasori, mantan ketua Pramuka yang nanya. Ia penasaran dengan kohainya ini yang dibalas cubitan Deidara. Ia tak suka adiknya dicecar semua orang.

"Ini sulit. Semua orang tahu aku cinta mati Pramuka. Itu sudah mendarah daging dalam urat tubuhku." Bohong banget, gumam beberapa orang yang tahu siapa naruto sebenarnya. Ia masuk Pramuka karena dipaksa Sakura, walau ia satu-satunya yang aktif masuk Pramuka dari awal sampai akhir dan tak pernah bolos. Ironisnya Sakura tengah jalan malah keluar. Naruto juga awalnya mau keluar. Salut untuk Kiba dan Rock Lee yang tak bosan-bosan meneror Naruto sehingga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Kenapa ia benci Pramuka? Karena ia gak mau repot ngurus orang lain. Tapi kok malah nyalon jadi Ketua OSIS, bukannya tambah repot. Itu karena selain provokasi Sasuke, ia tahu persis dengan jadi Ketua OSIS, ia bisa bye bye dengan Pramuka. Sesibuknya jadi Ketua OSIS ia kan tinggal nyuruh orang. Beda kalo di Pramuka. Ia lakukan semua sendiri, maklum yang aktif paling hanya 10 orang dan masing-masing punya tugas sendiri. Jadi gak bisa saling ngandalin orang lain.

"Jika aku terpilih otomatis aku keluar dari Pramuka. Itu agak menyakitkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, saya wakil terbaik Pramuka. Saya harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk mengharumkan nama baik Pramuka. Jika saya kalah maka saya..." Ia sengaja tak melanjutkan biasa biar lebih dramatis githu loh. "Maka aku tak akan menggunakan hak semua kandidat boleh duduk di kepengurusan OSIS. Saya tak akan jadi pengurus OSIS." Katanya mantap. Ya ia yalah, hanya orang bego yang mau repot doble. Ia sudah repot dengan urusan Pramuka, teman-teman sekelasnya. Mana sudi ditambah dengan keruwetan di OSIS.

"OK waktunya habis. Sesi tanya jawab kita tutup. Sekarang kembali ke kelas. Kita akan ke kelas kalian untuk memungut suara biar lebih tertib. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Ujar Itachi puas. Ini kampanye paling seru dan hidup yang pernah diikutinya. Ia puas dengan performa para kandidat khususnya Naruto. Ia begitu tabah dan sabar menjawab pertanyaan yang terkadang memojokkannya. Like father like doughter. Ungkapan itu pas untuknya.

SKIP TIME

Pemilihan sudah dilakukan. Di luar dugaan Naruto sedikit unggul untuk para junior dan berimbang dengan Sasuke diantara teman seangkatannya. Mungkin berkat perannya yang cukup dominan di Pramuka membuatnya populer. Kata Para junior, meski Naruto terkenal disiplin plus galak, ia yang paling perhatian ama para junior. Tapi yang paling berkesan itu loh peristiwa waktu Persami yang memorable dan membuatnya namanya melejit, terkenal seantero murid junior yangmasih unyu-unyu. Ditambahnya kampanyenya yang meyakinkan tadi. Ia hanya kalah satu suara dengan Sasuke. Sayang ia harus mengakui kekalahan dari Teme sialan.

TBC

Mohon saran dan kritik dari para reader. Bagusnya pairingnya apa?


	2. Chapter 2

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Author Note :

Aku menulis ini dengan penuh suka cita, rasanya deg-degan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Soalnya salah satu karakter di fic ini mirip dengan karakter cowok yang jadi cinta pertamaku, seseorang yang memorable dan tak terlupakan hingga sekarang. Sekian sesi curhatnya.

Sebelum mempublish aku selalu merasa semua sudah OK, sempurna. Tapi setelah dipublish, baru deh ketahuan kesalahannya. OK, disini aku mau koreksi keterangan yang rada aneh di Chapter 1. Pertama kadang aku nulis Bakoro kadang Bokoro, yang benar itu Bakoro sensei alias Baka Orochi. 2 soal kelas. Itachi itu kelas 12 sedangkan Naruto dkk kelas 11. Aku salah tulis huruf romawi. Sekian koreksinya. Buat pairing belum tahu karena di sini Naruto punya masalah antisosial. Paling pairingnya yang jelas Sasodei or Itadei.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

"Selamat Sas. Elo menang." Kata Neji sambil tos sebelum meneguk minuman soft drink untuk merayakan kemenangan sahabat baiknya.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia tak merasa begitu gembira. Ia selalu merasa ada yang kurang, tapi apa iya tak tahu. Aneh, banget. Seharusnya ia puas bisa menang dari Naruto, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Ia juga gak mengerti kenapa? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Kenapa Sas? Elo kayak gak puas gitu?" tanya Neji

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang? Aku menang tipis beda ama Itachi."

"Kamu gak kalah, Sas. Pemilihan ketua OSIS tahun lalu tu hanya sandiwara, sudah diatur, sedangkan kemenanganmu real, karena kamu bukan yang lain." Kata Shikamaru membesarkan hati teman kecilnya itu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Jadi sebenarnya dari dulu ketua OSIS selalu ditunjuk oleh ketua OSIS terdahulu. Pemilihan itu hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi kedok otoriter OSIS. Sedangkan sekarang suara di tangan murid. Standing plus untuk Itachi." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa aku kalah tipis?"

"Itu karena elo mewakili status quo. Naruto tidak berjuang sendiri, di belakangnya ada tim sukses. Mereka sudah mempromosikan Naruto jauh-jauh hari. Berterima kasihlah pada Gaara karena dialah dalang dibalik kekalahan Naruto."

"Gak mungkin. Gaara itu benci aku sama seperti Sasori yang membenci Itachi."

"Memang, tapi apa kau pikir ia rela melepas asetnya? Hanya dalam mimpi."

"Naruto itu smart. Ia termasuk jajaran penting Pramuka. Semua program yang diutarakan pas kampanye itu idenya dia yang bikin nama Pramuka naik kembali." Kata Neji menambahkan.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Neji?" tanya Sasuke, tapi tak ada jawaban. Neji sibuk mengingat peristiwa unik pada waktu Persami beberapa minggu yang lalu, kebetulan ia yang jadi perwakilan OSIS.

_**Flashback**_

_Sore ini para murid baru yang mengikuti acara Persami kumpul di lapangan upacara. Mereka berbaris sesuai dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Setelah upacara pembukaan Persami, mereka bubar dan mulai mendirikan tenda sesuai dengan lokasi yang ditunjuk panitia. Tim putra dan putri dipisah dengan tali rafia warna merah. Jarak antar kelompok tenda putra dan putri kira-kira 4 meter itu pun di tiap titik dijaga panitia. Jadi jangan mimpi ada peserta pria bisa nyelonong ke tenda putri dengan alasan apapun. Ingat prinsip utama Pramuka itu satuan putra dan putri itu terpisah, meski mereka melakukan kegiatan bersama._

_Pukul 5 sore, tenda-tenda itu sudah berdiri tegak. Barang-barang peserta juga sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tenda dengan rapi. Mereka lalu kumpul lagi di lapangan untuk PBB (Pasukan Baris Berbaris). Semua peserta tertib melakukan PBB. Eh gak juga ternyata, di belakang ada sedikit insiden. _

_Ada peserta yang menolak PBB dengan alasan capek. Sudah pasti panitia yang mengampu, menegur. Masalahnya peserta itu ngomong pake bahasa Inggris, bahasa yang tak dipahami si panitia dan sebagian besar panitia lainnya dan peserta Persami. Malu juga pada Neji dan Itachi yang jadi perwakilan OSIS yang sejak tadi berdiri diam menyender pada tiang bendera. Saat ini mereka pasti sudah tertawa evil, menertawakan kebodohan mereka dibalik face poker mereka. Poor, panitia. Tapi apa boleh buat. Gaara dan Sasori yang mungkin jago bahasa Inggris sedang tidak di tempat. Mereka ada diluar, ada urusan penting. Mampus mereka sekarang._

_So keributan tak terhindarkan. Mana anak baru itu dengan sombongnya semena-mena ama panitia lagi. Melecehkan gitu lah. Bikin semua orang baik yang senasib sepenanggungan juga eneg lihatnya. Mereka hanya komat-kamit berdoa semoga duo Sabaku itu segera datang. _

_Lain dugaan panitia lain pula isi hati Itachi dan Neji. Mereka juga jengah dengan anak yang sok itu. Dia itu emang masalah dengan garis bawahi kata masalah. Pengurus OSIS yang menatarnya juga kuwalahan dengan ulahnya. Ketahuan kalo pengurus OSIS juga gak jago dalam bahasa Inggris. Wajar aja. Prinsipnya orang Jepang kan menjepangkan semua orang asing yang berniat tinggal di Jepang. Mereka hanya pake bahasa Inggris sebagai pengantar kuliah di kampus yang banyak orang asingnya or yang biasa berbisnis dengan orang asing. Sisanya Jepang only._

_Naruto lalu datang melerai. Ia mengambil alih peserta rese itu. Ia memberi komando PBB khusus pada dia dengan bahasa Inggris pula biar ni anak ngeh. Ternyata anak itu tidak sejago seperti perkiraannya semula. Ia tak bisa mengikuti komando Naruto dan sering membuat kesalahan dengan nabrak barisan orang lain._

"_Why are not you doing on my command? What you did not hear my command? What might my voice is too slow? Why silent? Please, answer the question."_

"_Iam sorry, Miss. I don't understand."_

"_Iam understand . You can not speak English fluently? So what should I do? Do you want me to speak in another language? What language? France, Latin, Italia, Mandarin or may be Arab? Please, tell me!"_

"_Iam sorry, Miss. I was wrong. Please forgive me!"_

"_Not me but him and friends who you hurt. Bahasa Inggrismu cukup bagus, tapi tak usah sok Inggris hanya untuk menunjukkan kau hebat. Ada waktu dan tempat untuk melakukannya. Minta maaflah pada mereka semuanya."_

"_Ya Kak." Ia pun minta maaf kepada semua teman di regunya dan kakak panitia yang mengampunya. Ternyata teman-temannya baik juga kakak panitia yang mengampunya lumayan cakap, meski gak bisa bahasa inggris._

_Sejak insiden itu, semua orang termasuk Neji yang awalnya meremehkan Naruto karena masuk kelas IPA gadungan alias kelas buangan angkat topi pada Naruto. Ia bisa memberi pelajaran tanpa harus menggurui atau dengan kekerasan. Setelah diselidiki ternyata ia punya segudang prestasi, cuma ia keep silent jadi gak banyak yang tahu. Trus kenapa ia masuk kelas buangan, ternyata itu semua demi Sakura sahabat karib Naruto yang ketiban sial masuk kelas itu. Padahal ia bisa dengan mudah masuk kelas unggulan sepertinya._

_**End Flashback**_

"Ditanya malah ngelamun. Ngelamunin apa hayo?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingat gosip kalau Naruto sudah diincar Sasori sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini." Kata Neji.

"Buat acara PDKT dengan Deidara?" tanya Sasuke sinis

"Mungkin, entahlah. Ia orang yang sulit ditebak kayak Itachi. Segala macam cara ia lakukan untuk membuat Naruto masuk Pramuka termasuk menjebaknya."

"Katamu Naruto itu cerdik?"

"Iya dia emang pintar, tapi orang pintar juga punya kelemahan, Sas."

Mengerti dengan kebingungan Sasuke, Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tidur gantian menjelaskan. "Ia memanfaatkan Sakura yang naksir Utakata, anak Pramuka. Sakura maksa Naruto ikut Diklat Calon Bantara. Voila tahu-tahu sekarang ia masuk anggota pengurus Pramuka. Ironisnya Sakura malah keluar."

"Gila. Baka aniki diam saja?"

"Bukannya diam aja, tapi gak bisa apa-apa. Tahu sendiri kan ia seorang Namikaze."

"Oh jadi itu alasannya. Trus dia memperbaiki diri dengan menjebak Naruto dengan cara ini." Ia terdiam sejenak."Aku jadi punya ide bagus."

"Ide apaan?" Tanya Neji dan Shikamaru punya firasat buruk.

"Ide yang akan memukul dua orang menyebalkan itu, Sabaku dan Namikaze."

"Elo yakin, Sas? Ntar berbalik pada kamu sendiri lho." Ujar Neji memperingatkan.

"Sudahlah aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan."

Berakhirlah diskusi tak berimbang ini. Itu diskusi apa gosip ya? Cowok kok demen gosip. Kita beralih pada tim Gaara yang merayakan kekalahan Naruto. Sadis, benar mereka. Itu teman apa lawan sih. Masa temannya kalah malah dipestain. Udah gitu mereka kongkalikong untuk membuat Naruto kalah. Sinting tuh.

Trus Naruto dimana? Ia lagi meratapi kegagalannya lepas dari jerat Pramuka sialan dan menguapnya iming-iming hadiah Kankuro dkk jika ia menang. Waduh sama erornya. Ternyata ia pragmatis juga. Padahal anak seorang walikota kok gak ada idealisnya sih. Eits jangan salah. Ia tu idealis. Ia sangat perduli dengan warga KHS, hanya saja ia tak suka organisasi yang menurutnya sering kali busuk dan manipulatif. Ia hanya bisa bertahan dengan Pramuka karena menurutnya hanya Gaara saja yang sedikit manipulatif, yang lainnya enggak, hanya sedikit eror aja otaknya. Itu pun bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi Gaara, melainkan kepentingan KHS secara umum. Salut buat Gaara.

SKIP TIME

Pemilihan Ketua OSIS sudah lama berlalu, seharusnya ia bisa lepas dari jerat OSIS. Sialnya Sasuke sialan itu malah menjebaknya. Sekarang ia tak hanya jadi pengurus Pramuka, tapi juga OSIS. Lebih sialnya lagi ia dimasukkan di tim mading catat tim mading yang anggotanya dia seorang. Katanya kerjaannya just mengkoordinir kelas lain untuk mengisi mading gitu doang. Harusnya sih gitu.

Sayang semua tak seindah kelihatannya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalo kelas yang ia tunjuk tak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya karena sibuk persiapan ujian. Terpaksa ia sendiri sekarang menyelesaikan apa yang mereka mulai. Masalahnya spacenya masih kurang banyak, meski tulisannya udah ditulis segede gambreng. Padahal besok dah deadline dan sekarang dah larut.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya sayu sedih. Ia merasa gagal. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ia menatap foto bersama Sakura yang dipajang di meja belajarnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia menyumpahi Sakura yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi sulit sekarang, tapi tak bisa. Ia terlalu menyayangi Sakura. Ia teman pertamanya yang menerimanya apa adanya bukan karena nama keluarganya. Ia juga yang membuat Naruto selalu bisa tersenyum bahagia, meski sering kali dibuat kesal dengan segala keteledoran dan tingkah polah konyol Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong soal foto, ia jadi punya ide bagus. Kebetulan ia punya artikel yang tepat untuk itu. Artikel itu sebenarnya tulisan di buku hariannya, tapi tak apalah. He he he, besok pasti sekolah bakal gempar dan madingnya bakalan sukses besar. Ia yakin itu.

SKIP TIME

"Ramai banget ada apaan?" Tanya Sasuke suntuk melihat seisi sekolah heboh, lebih berisik dari biasanya dan tumben fans girlnya tidak berteriak memanggilnya.

"Mana ku tahu. Elo dah lihat madingnya?" Tanya Neji

"Buat apa? Paling juga anak itu gagal."

"Ini kerjaanmu kan, Sas?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tak perduli. Ia ingin segera menemui Naruto untuk melihat reaksinya atas kegagalannya dan ia akan pura-pura sok kecewa. Ini rencana yang sempurna. Tahu rasa tu bocah Namikaze, berani macam-macam ama Uchiha.

"Oy, Sas. Dah lihat mading?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru datang.

"Belum, malas desak-desakan. Mang napa?"

"Baiknya elo lihat dulu."

Sasuke dipaksa Shikamaru pergi ke koridor, tempat mading dipajang. Sasuke pasrah ditarik-tarik kayak barang dagangan Shikamaru. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting karena tak biasanya Shikamaru terlihat serius. Biasanya kan wajahnya selalu ogah-ogahan. Dengan teknik tersendiri berupa aura hitam khas Uchiha plus death glear-death glear gratis, kerumunan itu menyeruak jadi dua bagian, memberi jalan bagi Uchiha bungsu. Ia sekarang bisa leluasa mantengin mading sial... Sasuke ternganga, tak percaya semua ini. Ini pasti ulah Naruto. Aura hitam makin tebal mengelilingi Uchiha bungsu membuat orang-orang menyingkir karena tak ingin terkena imbasnya.

Tak beberapa lama Sasuke meledak, mengeluarkan emosi. Ia pun berteriak "Naruto...!" dengan kencangnya membuat Naruto yang lagi minum tersedak hebat. Kemudian terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara mereka. Heran gak usah. Ada yang lebih ajaib lagi.

"Apa-apaan tu? Kurang kerjaan." Komentar Gaara yang baru datang sinis, ill feel lihat adegan gak mutu gitu. Belum tahu aja ia, kalo ia juga lima menit kemudian bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama.

"Jangan gitu Gaa! Elo belum lihat masalahnya, kan?" Tegur Kiba.

"Elo dah lihat mading?" Tanya Lee.

"Buat apa kayak kurang kerjaan aja. Itu gaweannya cewek. Cabut yuk?"

"Mending elo lihat aja dulu. Gak akan nyesel kok." Kata Lee maksa dan narik Gaara mantengin mading. Seperti Sasuke, ia pun terbakar amarah dan ikut teriak "Naruto...!" Ia bergabung dengan tim Sasuke ikut-ikutan ngejar Naruto. Lihat yang ngejar bertambah, Naruto jadi ikut panik dan lari kesetanan. "Waaaaaaaaaaa..." teriak Naruto histeris.

Mereka lari mengelilingi gedung sekolah yang ukurannya 'Wah', boleh dibilang mereka dah lari setara dengan 15 km sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sekarang mereka berlari di gedung anak kelas 3, sukese menyenggol Itachi yang lagi jalan santai dan menubruk Sasori hingga nyungsruk, tanpa minta maaf. Ia juga membuat Pain, Hidan, dan Kakuzu jumpalitan menghindari mereka.

"Apa-apaan itu. Gak sopan banget." Kata Hidan yang mulutnya rada kasar emosi pada ketiga juniornya.

"Ada apaan ya? Kalo Gaara ngejar-ngejar Naruto sih wajar, ini Sasuke? Kerja sama lagi. Sejak kapan mereka jadi kompak." Tanya Sasori heran.

"Mungkin gara-gara ini!" kata Deidara ikutan nimbrung.

"Dei sejak kapan datang?" tanya Sasori kaget pujaan hatinya tiba-tiba nongol begitu juga Itachi, cuma tertutupi face pokernya. Uchiha githu loh.

"Sejak kamu jatuh nungging. Nih lihat!" Jawabnya mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya Sasori. Ia tengsin karena dalam posisi memalukan di depan gebetan. Deidara memperlihatkan foto mading, kiriman Sakura tadi pagi di tablet hadiah ayahnya bulan lalu.

Kelima sohib Deidara ikutan melihat tablet Deidara. Di situ terpampang dengan jelas foto Sasuke dan Gaara pada mading disertai sedikit ulasan tentang keduanya. Mereka pun terbahak-bahak. Pantesan Naruto dikejar mereka berdua. Baik Sasuke dan Gaara itu anti publisitas, nah ini fotonya gede sangat. Jadi itu yang bikin seisi sekolah gempar karena lihat foto keren dua pangeran sekolah.

Naruto lari mendekati mereka. Ia sembunyi di belakang Pain, kakak sepupunya yang masih ketawa terbahak-bahak, nyaris aja ia jatuh gara-gara ulah Naruto. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke dan Gaara sudah menyusul.

"Hah hah hah. Apa yang kamu lakukan Usuratonkachi? Berani sekali kamu?" Tanya Sasuke masih emosi di tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah berkat lari-lari tadi. Kuat juga ni anak tengil lari sejauh ini.

"Hah hah hah. Emang salahku apa? Aku hanya masang foto sesuai artikel. Artikelnya juga gak melenceng dari tema mading." Balas Naruto gak mau kalah yang juga terengah-engah.

"Hah hah hah. Kalian yang bermasalah, kenapa aku diikut sertakan?" Ganti Gaara yang gak terima.

"Aku kan sudah bilang itu sesuai kode etik. Aku juga sudah konsul ama Tachi yang jadi Pemred semalam. Iya kan? Hah hah hah..."

Semua langsung melihat Itachi membuat Itachi yang biasanya cool sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Ia semalam Naruto memang sudah konsul lewat email, tapi ia kan gak lihat hasil akhirnya. Tak mungkin ia bilang gitu, bisa-bisa duo evil ini kembali nyerang Naruto dan imagenya jatuh di depan calon adik ipar. Ingat, ia lagi dalam tahap nyari simpati mode on.

"Tenangkan dulu kalian berdua. Benar kata Naruto itu gak melanggar kode etik jurnalistik."

"Ia mengambil fotoku diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku." (Sasuke)

"Aku tak terima fotoku dipajang di mading." (Gaara)

"Itu bukan foto ilegal. Itu foto hasil dokumentasi resmi yang sedikit ku edit." Kata Naruto membela diri. "Itu foto terbaik. Foto yang lainnya lebih parah lagi."

"Kenapa gak pake foto kita pas lagi rame-rame?" (Gaara)

"Kenapa foto kami sendiri?" (Sasuke)

Tanya Gaara dan Sasuke berurutan kayak sehati aja. Wow kompak banget. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah mereka berdua seia sekata. "Itu kan foto profil masa pake foto bareng-bareng. Lagi pula bukan hanya foto kalian aja. Di situ juga ada fotoku, Neji, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya."

"Iya, tapi cuma kami yang fotonya close up seukuran poster."

"Kan kalian bintangnya. Itu biar menuh-menuhin space yang kosong. hasilnya keren kan?"

Mereka berdua mengertakkan gigi kesal. Bisa-bisanya ni anak gak merasa bersalah, malah bangga. "Tapi gara-gara kamu, sekolah jadi gaduh. Elo gak lihat orang-orang rebutan foto sialan itu?" Protes Sasuke.

"Oh itu toh masalahnya. Jadi kalian gak bisa ngatasin FG kalian? Kasihan. Ya udah karena aku baik hati, biar aku yang maju. See it!" Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua di gedung kelas 3, bersiap mengatasi kekacauan. "Masa dua ketua yang katanya super gak bisa ngatasin. Dasar payah." Maki Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Kami dengar itu. Kami bisa, hanya tak mau. Elo yang bikin masalah, elo pula yang harus nyelesein." Kata Sasuke ngeles. Ia mana berani ngadapin FGnya yang brutal itu. Begitu juga dengan Gaara.

"Well, akhirnya masalah selesai dengan baik." Kata Itachi.

"Baik apanya. Ini gara-gara kamu, Baka Aniki!"

"Hei, kok aku yang disalahin? Kan kamu yang pertama bikin ulah. Kamu yang bikin anak 12 IPA1 tak menyelesaikan mading sesuai target? Kau pikir aku tak tahu. Siapa menanam dia yang menuai, ingat itu!"

"Itu kan Sasuke. Kenapa aku juga kena?" Protes Gaara.

"Elo juga bersalah Gaa. Elo yang menggagalkan kemenangan Naruto. Jadi impas."

Deidara tersenyum tenang. Ia tak terganggu dengan keusilan duo Sabaku-Uchiha muda itu.

"Sepertinya kau lagi senang, Dei?" tegur Pain.

"Ya aku senang. Naru-chan lebih ekspresif sekarang. Bukannya masang raut wajah kayak tante-tante. Ini langkah awal untuk mengembalikan Naru-chan yang dulu."

'Semoga saja.' Doa Pain prihatin. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Naru-chan begitu. Sadar atau tidak, Deidara dan Kyuubi yang mengikis kebahagiaan dan keceriaan Naru-chan. Kalo gak ada Sakura, mungkin Naruto akan terjebak dengan dunianya sendiri dan bukannya seperti sekarang. Ia sudah mau aktif di Pramuka dan berhubungan baik dengan junior, senior dan rekan sejawatnya. "Terima kasih, Ra" ujar Pain lirih.

TBC

Terakhir Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 3

Sasuke tampak lemas, duduk di sofa. Kakinya diselonjorkan dan sesekali memijat kakinya untuk mengurangi rasa linu. Kedua sahabat baiknya pun tak jauh beda. Mereka tepar di samping Sasuke. Katakanlah saat ini kondisi mereka itu sudah mengenaskan, diambang batas kesadaran dan penampilannya super berantakan. Kalo gak ingat jaga image, mereka pasti sudah memilih bolos. Tapi sayang mereka masih punya tugas sebagai OSIS. Poor mereka. Tok tok tok, pintu ruangan diketuk dari luar, masuklah dua orang gadis cantik. Salah satunya seperti duplikatnya Neji, dia itu Hinata sepupunya. Sedangkan gadis yang satunya Tenten sahabat Hinata yang juga anggota OSIS.

"Maaf, kami mau ngasih laporan soal acara pekan olahraga tadi pagi. Ini berkasnya, silakan diba... Hei kalian tampak apa ya mmmm... ya tampak sangat kelelahan. Kalian gak ikut lomba kan?" tanya Tenten penasaran, tapi tak beroleh jawaban malah pelototan sadis dari ketiganya. Ia pun berlalu bersama Hinata gak kuat menerima Death glear- death glear dari ketiganya.

'Ya iyalah gimana gak capek, dari pagi ia dah lari maraton, keliling gedung sekolah yang jaraknya kira-kira 20 kilometeran, masih ditambah naik turun tangga. Remuk redam sekujur tubuh ini. Tinggal dijorokin, ia sudah ambruk di lantai. Sekarang di otaknya tercatat Naruto = masalah, masalah = Naruto. Aku gak bakal dekat-dekat Naruto lagi.' Batin Sasuke.

'Siapa juga yang bisa ngalahin FG Sasuke dan Gaara yang brutal dan jumlahnya hampir separo murid KHS. Jagain mading biar gak ada penjarahan meski dibantu Kiba dan Lee bukan perkara mudah.' Batin Neji dan Shikamaru.

Ia teringat peristiwa sadis tadi siang. Gila, mereka kuat banget kayak binatang buas, dengan sadisnya menerkam dan mendorong-dorong mereka berempat seperti mainan agar lebih leluasa menjarah. Belum lagi teriakan mereka. Ampun rasanya, mungkin mereka perlu periksa ke dokter THT setelah ini. Untung Naruto tiba. Dia dengan heroiknya membubarkan kerumunan jadi mereka selamat dari serangan para betina buas eh salah FG Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ia bilang "Foto yang di mading jangan diotak-atik biar bisa dinikmati semua. Kalo mau ntar aku kasih. Tapi..." Para FG Sasuke dan Gaara pun menyambut gembira. Bentar lagi mereka bakal dapat foto pujaan yang seukuran kalender itu. Lebih spesial lagi itu satu-satunya foto duo pangeran es sedang tersenyum. Catat ya tersenyum. Bukan senyum sinis, melecehkan, atau senyum bisnis. Tapi senyum menawan yang menunjukkan mereka berdua lagi happy. Langka banget deh moment itu. Enggak tahu juga gimana ceritanya Naruto bisa ngedapetin foto-foto itu. "Tapi ntar kalo sudah expaired. Nanti aku lelang deh biar adil. OK?" lanjutnya.

CK ck ck, ni anak sama sintingnya. Masa yang begituan dibisnisin juga, mirip someone. Kalo Sasuke denger bisa ngamuk dia.

"Aku bilang juga apa? Jangan usilin Naruto! Sekarang kena getahnya kan?" kata Neji memecah keheningan. Gak usah dibilang dua kali juga Sasuke ngerti. Ia dah janji gak mau usilin Naruto lagi. Tobat, Cing.

"Mereka dah bubar?"

"Udah. Tapi ada yang gawat. Fotomu ama Gaara mau dilelang." Lapor Neji.

"Itu soal kecil. Tinggal ikutan lelang, beres. Aku lelah mau istirahat. Jangan ganggu!" Kata Sasuke, tapi gak didengerin dua sohibnya. Mereka sudah tewas di tempat dari tadi. Capek gila.

SKIP TIME

"Mau pulang Dei? Aku anterin ya?" Kata Sasori menawarkan diri.

"Sama aku aja, Dei. Kita sejalur kan?" Kata Itachi dengan gak kreatifnya ikut-ikutan.

"Mmmm, aku... Ah Naru-chan mau pulang?" Tanya Dei pas lihat imoutonya lewat di depannya. Ia mau ngajak pulang bareng. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa jalan bareng. Karena kesibukannya di dunia modeling, begitu juga dengan Kyuu, mereka jadi tak pernah jalan bareng Naruto lagi. Ia jadi kangen dengan kebersamaan mereka kala mereka kecil dulu.

"Iya. Kakak mau pulang bareng salah satu dari mereka?"

"Yup. Kamu juga ya? Lumayan ada tumpangan gratis."

"Ogah, ah. Malas aku naik mobil bareng orang yang mukanya gak enak dilihat."

Deg, jantung Itachi dan Sasori berdetak kencang. Terus terang mereka tersinggung. Muka ganteng begini dibilang gak enak dilihat. Kalo bukan adik Deidara, dah dihajar tu anak. Deidara yang liat jadi gak enak hati ama mereka berdua yang selama ini telah berbaik hatinya memberinya tumpangan selama ia sekolah. Ini gara-gara didikan Kyuubi, kakak kembarnya sehingga Naru-chan jadi ketularan ngomong kasar. Ia mengambil inisiatif menegur adiknya.

"Aduh, Naru-chan jangan begitu! Gak baik ngomong kasar."

"Siapa yang ngomongin kak Itachi dan Sasori. Aku ngomongin itu tuh!" Naruto nunjuk ayam jadi-jadian dan panda yang lagi duduk manis di dalam mobil kakaknya dan memandang mereka dengan wajah super BT dan asem BGT. Bener kata Naruto, wajah mereka berdua jauh dari kata enak dilihat. Mungkin hanya FG mereka aja yang akan tetap terpesona, mereka sih tidak.

Sekarang gantian Itachi dan Sasori yang tengsin sekaligus heran. Sejak kapan adik mereka naik ke dalam mobil? Mereka lupa kalo tadi berangkat bareng adiknya, alasannya sama mobil mereka masih ada di bengkel. 'Yuh, gagal kencan, dong' Apa adiknya disuruh naik taksi aja biar bias tetap berduaan bareng Deidara? Batin mereka berdua kompak. Wah parah nih duo orang ini, gak sayang pada adiknya sendiri.

"Aku cabut dulu. Dah!"

"Hati-hati!"

"Jadi Dei. Kamu mau naik mobil siapa?" tegur Itachi.

"Aku..." Deidara terdiam. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Kyuubi menjemput mereka. Bukannya Kyuu itu super sibuk, tumben mau jemput. Jangan bilang ia lagi ngawasin Dei seperti beberapa minggu lalu karena kepergok jalan bareng Sasori. Mobil Kyuubi berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Lalu keluarlah sesosok cewek yang macho. Kesannya ia tuh cantik, tapi juga tangguh. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye di potong pendek sebahu dan agak berantakan macam ayahnya. Bajunya laki banget. Meski demikian itu tak mengurangi sisi feminimnya. Malah hal itu menonjolkan kecantikannya.

Deidara yang seorang model, terlihat sangat feminim. Pokoknya dia itu cewek banget, jadi wajar kalo kecantikannya terlihat menonjol. Nah Kyuubi, kok bisa? Ya bisa aja, kan masih Namikaze. Para Namikaze itu terkenal dengan face cantik bin manis, tak perduli gimana pun penampilan mereka. Gak percaya? Lihat Naruto yang tampil nerd aja tetap kelihatan manis. Tambahan plus buat Naruto smart.

"Naruto mana?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa basa-basi dan mencueki dua Sabaku dan duo Uchiha, seolah mereka berempat kambing congek.

"Udah pulang. Baru aja."

"Kenapa gak dicegah? Dasar payah. Gagal deh ngasih kejutan."

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

"Kau lupa ini hari apa?" Deidara menggelengkan kepala tanda tak ingat. Kyuubi menepuk dahinya. "Ini hari ultah imouto tercinta kita." Ah, sekarang Dei ingat. Karena kesibukannya, ia jarang hampir tak pernah merayakan ultah Naruto. Jadi ia lupa. Kalo gak ada Kyuu mungkin ia juga akan melupakannya. 'Pulang nanti aku harus menyiapkan kado spesial.' Tekat Deidara.

"Ya, udah kita pulang sekarang. Kita buat pesta kejutan." Ia pun masuk mobil Kyuubi dan meminta maaf pada dua sohibnya. "Maaf, ya."

"Tak apa-apa, Dei." Kata Sasori dan Itachi serempak. Setelah Deidara berlalu, mereka berdua berikut adiknya pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing sambil tentu saja mengumpat Kyuubi, Sang Perusak Suasana no 1 selain Naruto.

SKIP TIME

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami ke sini? Ini sudah jam berapa?" Umpat Sasuke ngamuk sambil menguap lebar tak sopan. Ia tak perduli dengan komentar para Namikaze. Saat ini ia hanya ingin tidur di kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Ia masih sangat lelah gara-gara kejadian tadi siang ditambah rasa kantuk yang menyerang hebat, jadi jangan ngarepin tampangnya saat ini enak dilihat. Tadi pas sedang enak-enaknya tidur, dengan sadisnya Baka Anikinya menyeret ke tempat yang sampai kapan pun gak sudi dia injak.

Ini semua gara-gara panggilan duo Namikaze yang menurut dugaannya ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Siapa lagi? Oh ya Tuhan, dosa apa dia, sampai dikasih cobaan seberat ini. Sudah cukup mengenaskan hidupnya tadi siang, masa sekarang saat-saat harusnya ia istirahat masih diganggu juga. Awas aja kalo gak penting. Ia melirik rekan sependeritaannya Gaara yang kelihatan duduk manis, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. Gayanya cool, Man. Padahal ia sedang tidur. Meski tidur harus tetap gaya.

Beda adik beda lagi duo kakak mereka yang naksir berat Deidara. Mereka tampak blink-blink and bangga dimintai tolong Deidara, mengabaikan muka masam Kyuu. Dia kan benci banget ama duo keluarga itu yang mengincar Deidara. Dan apaan tuh wajah si ayam jadi-jadian yang suntuk BGT dan ya ampun si panda tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kalo gak ingat adiknya yang menghilang tanpa jejak dan mereka kesulitan mencari, gak sudi dia manggil dua keluarga itu.

"Ano, bisa minta tolong cariin Naru-chan gak? Sudah jam 9, ia belum pulang." Kata Deidara khawatir. Ia tak tahu apa saja kegiatan Naruto karena jarang bareng adiknya, tapi seingatnya Naruto tak pernah pulang malam. Mungkin, entahlah ia tak yakin. Tiap ke kamar adiknya kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, ia melihat kamarnya rapi. Jadi ia berasumsi Naruto selalu di rumah tepat waktu.

'Tu kan bener soal Naruto. Apalagi sih ulah si Dobe itu?' Batin Sasuke miris. Gaara sendiri langsung buka mata pas denger Naruto gak pulang.

"Kenapa gak hubungi HP or temannya gitu?" Protes Sasuke.

"Udah, tapi gak aktif. Aku gak tahu siapa teman-temannya. Kamu tahu?"

"Aku hanya tahu Sakura saja." Kata Gaara.

"Kamu punya no Hpnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi suka nyimpen nomor cewek?"

"Kau?" tanya Deidara menunjuk Sasuke mendengus. Menurutnya itu konyol, secara kenal aja gak. Gimana bisa punya nomornya. "Kalo Utakata ada. Mungkin dia kenal." Kata Sasuke memberi harapan. Dia nelepon Utakata dan minta tolong dia nelepon Sakura. Lebih baik lagi diajak nyari. Sambil menunggu kabar dari Utakata, mereka berpencar mencari Naruto malam ini.

Mereka berempat menyetujui permintaan Deidara tanpa banyak kata. Jelek-jelek gitu juga, mereka dah merasa kalo Naru-chan itu adik mereka dan mereka perduli padanya. Mereka berenam pun berpencar, keliling kota mencari Naruto seorang. Mereka menyusuri jalanan kota, mendatangi semua teman dan kenalan mereka yang mungkin kenal Naruto, tapi tak ada yang tahu. Satu per satu teman mereka bergabung seperti Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee, mengubek-ubek seisi kota, demi Naruto seorang. Sejam kemudian geng akatsuki pimpinan Pain gabung. Tiap sudut kota ditelusuri, tapi tak kunjung ketemu.

Akhirnya mereka kumpul di rumah Namikaze lagi. Ada yang duduk di sofa. Ada juga yang lesehan di bawah kayak pembokat. Parah tu Shikamaru dan Gaara, saingan tidur di bawah. Utakata juga gak ngasih kabar. 'Mereka itu sebenarnya nyari nruto apa cari kesempatan buat pacaran' Batin Sasuke menuduh negative dua orang itu. Habis HP mereka gak ada yang aktif, jadi wajar curiga. Ketika mereka istirahat ngumpulin tenaga, tiba-tiba pintu rumah di buka. Mereka melonjak kaget, harap-harap cemas itu Naruto. Sayangnya bukan. Itu ortu si Namikaze.

"Ada apa ni kumpul rame-rame?" sapa Kushina sopan.

"Ka San, jangan kaget ya! Naru-chan ilang. Ia belum pulang dari tadi." Lapor Kyuu.

Kyuu lalu cerita semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Kushina syok putri bungsunya menghilang. Ia menangis di dada Minato, suaminya. Ia menyesali ketidak pekaan mereka selama ini dan sikap acuh tak acuhnya pada Naruto. Ia bahkan tak ingat ultah putri bungsunya. Naruto masih kelas 1 SD terakhir kalinya mereka merayakan ultah Naruto bersama keluarga.

Sasuke menatap mereka tajam. Sebenarnya ia tak biasa dengan air mata wanita. Ia paling gak bisa menangani segala hal yang berbau sentimentil. Kali ini pengecualian. Ia merasa iba. Ia jadi teringat ada satu tempat yang ia lewatkan.

"Kenapa Sas? Elo punya dugaan dimana Naruto?" tanya Kyuu penuh harap. Kali aja ayam jadi-jadian ini tahu. Ia bakal ngucapin 'thank you very much'. Kok gitu doang? Ye bagi Kyuubi itu berarti besar, tahu. Ia gak pernah sekalipun seumur hidupnya bilang terima kasih ama orang.

"Gak yakin, sih?"

"Dimana?" Tanya Dei antusias.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, tak yakin. "Di taman dekat TK Asaka." Ujarnya lirih yang disambut tendangan dan pukulan brutal Kyuubi. Kalo gak dipisahin Itachi dan Sasori, habis tu anak. Sedangkan reaksi yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop denger ucapan Sasuke.

"Masa taman, elo pikir adek gue anak TK. Mikir dong?" kata Kyuubi emosi.

"Ah itu dia taman. Taman yang dekat TK Asaka. Naruto pasti di sana." Teriak Sakura yang baru datang mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan.

"Taman? Siapa kamu?" tanya Kyuu.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, teman Naruto. Tadi saya mencoba ke apartemen Naruto karena Hpnya gak aktif, tapi dia tak ada. Jadi saya mencoba mencarinya ke tempat dia part time. Kata pemiliknya ia libur hari itu. Jadi ku pikir dia ada di taman."

"Kenapa taman?" tanya Deidara lembut.

"Itu tempat pertama kali kami bertemu. Saat itu ku lihat ia sedang meneropong langit. Katanya ia sedang mencari bintang di hari spesialnya. Kata Iruka pembantu Naruto bintang itu akan memberikan keajaiban yang akan merubah kehidupannya. Makanya itu tiap 10 Oktober, ia akan ke taman itu mencari bintang."

"Begitu ya. Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Kami akan ke sana." Kata Deidara lirih. Batinnya makin teriris. Begitu juga dengan Namikaze yang lain. Sebagai keluarga mereka telah gagal. Mereka bahkan tak tahu putrinya tak lagi tinggal bersama mereka selama lima tahun. Mereka juga tak tahu kesedihan yang dirasakan Naruto. Pantas saja Naruto berubah, jadi orang yang dingin dan anti sosial. Hanya pada Sakura dan yang menyebalkannya teman-temannya di Pramuka beserta duo Uchiha sialan itu yang bisa membuat ekspresi Naruto keluar, meski hanya ekpresi marah dan kesal. Itu juga taka pa daripada diam bagai patung lilin.

Dalam keheningan mereka berangkat ke taman TK Asaka dan di sana mereka melihat Naruto sedang tersenyum bahagia seraya memandangi bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan di langit. Sakura yang gembira menemukan sahabatnya baik-baik saja segera berlari menubruk Naruto. Sisanya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Naruto heran kok teman-teman, senpai, saudara-saudaranya bahkan ortunya bisa barengan.

Plakkkk! Kyuubi menampar Naruto keras hingga pipinya merah. "Kenapa malam-malam keluyuran di luar? Kenapa tak lagi tinggal di rumah? Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya kami?"

Naruto mendengus marah dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa banyak bicara. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika sudah mencapai gerbang taman. "Bertahun-tahun kalian tak menganggapku ada. Kenapa baru sekarang kalian memperhatikanku? Tak usah sok perhatian! Itu memuakkan." Kata Naruto sinis mengiris hati ortu dan kedua kakaknya. Mereka sadar mereka salah. Mereka memang jarang memperhatikan Naruto sehingga ada maupun tidak, mereka tak menyadarinya.

Ortunyalah yang paling terpukul. Mereka terlalu fokus dengan dua putri kembarnya yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan dan kepopulerannya sehingga lupa bahwa mereka masih punya seorang putri lagi, Naruto putri bungsunya. Ia sadar selama ini Naruto sudah bekerja keras untuk menyamai kedua kakaknya untuk menarik perhatian ortunya. Tapi harapannya sia-sia belaka. Entah sejak kapan Naruto menyerah dan memilih hidup sesuai aturannya sendiri.

Naruto dengan emosi berjalan pulang ke apartemennya diiringi Sakura dalam diam. Ia mengerti perasaan Naruto yang campur aduk. Sebelum pamitan ia berpesan "Cobalan beri mereka kesempatan" yang hanya dijawab 'hn' tak jelas Naruto.

Krik krik krik mereka yang ditinggal Naruto dan Sakura diam bagai kambing congek. Dengan sungkan satu per satu geng akatsuki, teman dan senpai Naruto pamitan meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze merana. Gimana gak sungkan secara gak sengaja mereka melihat pertengkaran di keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal selalu harmonis.

Para Namikaze yang ditinggal hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menyesali semuanya. Seandainya mereka bisa memutar waktu, mereka akan memperbaikinya. Semua sudah terlambat. Naruto terlanjur sakit hati dan memilih hidup mandiri tanpa sokongan fulus Namikaze. Setelah diselidiki ternyata Naruto part time di onsen dekat pantai Konoha bagian humas dan marketing. Gagal, itulah perasaan mereka sekarang. Gagal jadi ortu dan kakak.

"Sudah jangan nangis. Masih ada kesempatan. Kita harus berusaha merebut kembali hati Naruto. Kita perbaiki semuanya dari sekarang." Kata Deidara membesarkan hati semuanya yang sedang down. Dan dimulailah perang menakhlukan hati Naruto.

Mereka memutuskan pindah dan tinggal di apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto hanya untuk mengucapkan salam yang dibalas gumaman tak jelas. Itu saja sudah membuat mereka semua senang. Mereka juga mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memotret Naru di tiap kesempatan, membuat Naruto jengah. Tak apa mereka mengerti. Semua butuh proses.

TBC

Jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya ya khususnya pairing. Siapa yang request paling banyak itu pairing yang akan dibuat.


	4. Chapter 4

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei / ItaDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 4

**Sasuke POV**

Pagi ini Sasuke bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Well, ia memang murid yang rajin selalu tiba di sekolah pagi dan tak pernah terlambat, tapi hari ini ia berangkat lebih pagi lagi. Kenapa? Karena ia punya tugas nyuci menyita artikel-artikel Naruto yang tak layak muat di Mading. Kok baru sekarang ngeditnya, bukan kemarin-kemarin? Itu salahkan pada keputusan bodohnya bahwa tim Mading independen, meski dibawah OSIS tak bisa dintervensi Sasuke, dengan kata lain Naruto merdeka. Ia hanya bertanggung jawab pada Itachi semata.

Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar jika dan hanya jika konsep Mading seperti tahun sebelumnya. Di tangan Naruto, Mading jadi diluar kendali Sasuke. Ia tak suka itu. Ia khawatir peristiwa seperti dua minggu yang lalu, edisi Mading yang pertama terulang kembali.

Tiba di sekolah ia tak bisa melakukan misi sucinya. Sasuke dibajak para guru buat ngelakuin ini itu hingga akhirnya Mading sudah dipajang dengan cantiknya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang berniat memeriksa Mading, ada Gaara juga. Mungkin ia juga berfikir sama sepertinya. Ia harus apa ya? Apa ia harus mengatakan hallo pada rivalnya sejak SD? Tapi enggaklah buat apa? Hello semua orang tahu ia musuhan dengan Gaara jadi untuk apa-apa bersusah diri menyapa biar kelihatan akrab.

Huh, dengus Sasuke tak sopan karena Gaara juga mencuekinya. Sama-sama mikir 'Dasar orang menyebalkan.' Pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke ngecek apa ada fotonya yang berukuran Big Size terpajang. Ternyata gak. Hanya ada fotonya ukuran 4 x6 dengan pose resmi menghiasi struktur OSIS, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Ia bernafas lega. Setelah itu membaca artikel, kali aja ada yang kurang berkenan. Hmm, semuanya masih aman sampai ia menemukan tulisan...

"Narutoooooo!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan menggelegar hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Habis itu mereka secara bersamaan, tanpa komando lari mengejar Naruto yang sialnya lewat karena ada barangnya yang ketinggalan di dekat Mading. Aksi kejar-kejaran treesome mereka pun kembali berulang.

**End Sasuke POV**

**Naruto POV**

Naruto pagi ini sibuk nempelin artikel di Mading dibantu Sakura. Ia bekerja cekatan diiringi suara manja Sakura yang lagi curhat. Ia ngeluh tentang sifat gak peka Utakata dari dulu, ia yang selalu menggantung perasaannya dll yang gak penting. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Jelek-jelek gitu Sakura itu satu-satunya temannya yang mau menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Jadi ia bersabar mendengarkan ocehan gak penting Sakura.

"Jadi Naru-chan aku mesti gimana?"

"Gimana apanya? Elo kan punya banyak kesempatan buat deket Utakata. Kenapa elo sia-siain?"

"Aku kan malu."

'Malu dari Hongkong. Bukannya elo agresif banget ngejar-ngejar Utakata dari kelas 1 dulu.' Batin Naruto dongkol. Ia jadi teringat berbagai peristiwa menyebalkan waktu masih kelas 1 gara-gara Sakura maksa nemenin dia buat PDKT. Uhhhh, itu adalah kenangan yang ingin ia buang dari memorynya. Malu BGT.

"Kok malah melamun. Aku serius."

"Aduh Sakura-chan. Dua minggu lalu elo punya kesempatan emas buat nembak. Kenapa gak dipake?"

"Kapan?"

"Waktu elo berdua nyariin gue keliling kota. Momentnya kan pas tuh."

"Pas apanya. Kita malah ribut gegara itu. Moga-moga aja dia gak mikir aku ini cewek bawel, yang bisanya nomel-nomel."

"Ha ha ha... Kok bisa?"

"Iya kita ribut soal dimana tempat tinggalmu. Gue kan tahunya apartemen elo doang. Elo gak pernah ngasih tahu rumahmu yang asli. Jadi kita berantem soal itu." Kata Sakura dengan wajah mencebik, jengkel membuat Naruto tak enak telah melibatkan Sakura ke dalam masalah keluarganya.

"Sorry..." ujar Naruto lirih menyesal.

"Tak apa. Ku maafkan asal. Cariin info Utakata dong."

"Ya ampun. Iya iya iya, ntar aku cari tahu info tentang Utakata. Puas? Cabut yuk! Aku dah selesai."

Mereka berdua pun berlalu pergi, masih diiringi suara cekakak cekikik Sakura yang menertawakan segala sesuatu. Entah kenapa dimata Sakura semua hal terasa lucu. Itu kali yang membuat ia betah dengan Sakura. Sakura membuat hari-harinya penuh warna dan sukses menghangatkan hatinya yang beku. 'Semoga persahabatan kami abadi hingga aki nini' Doa Naruto khidmat.

"Sakura-chan boleh nanya?"

"Tentu. Apa?"

"Kenapa kalian memilihku menjadi kandidat ketua OSIS? Seingatku aku gak dekat dengan teman-teman sekelas. Mereka bahkan menjulukiku Ratu Es."

"Oh itu. Jadi gini ceritanya..."

_**Flashback **_

_Hari itu Kankuro masuk kelas sambil marah-marah. Ia melampiaskan emosinya dengan menendang kursi yang sukses menarik perhatian semua murid._

"_Kenapa elo? Datang marah-marah gak jelas." Tanya Jiroubo._

"_Gue abis dilecehin anak IPA1. Gue dibilang orang gagal__, orang yang __hanya mencemari almamater IPA di sekolah ini saja. Aku merasa sangat terhina."_

"_Elo juga digituin. Gue dibilang badut sampah gak berguna."(Jiroubo)_

"_Gue diputus ama yayang gue karena ia merasa masa depan gue gak terjamin. Gue baru tahu belakangan kalo dia dipaksa mutusin gue ama teman-teman__sekelas__nya__." Curhat Kidomaru._

"_Gue dibilang cewek jablay yang gak punya otak. Sakit hati ini. Kata Tayuya._

"_Kita harus belas perlakuan mereka." Kata Kankuro._

"_Caranya? Kalo soal otot kita menang, tapi itu percuma. Mereka tetap aja sinis ama kita dan bilang kita mental kuli." Kata Kimimaru._

"_Caranya yang elegan dong. __Gimana kalo__ kita nyalon Ketua __OSIS?__ Syukur-syukur menang. Tapi menang maupun kalah sama saja__,__ tetap masuk __ke__pengurus__an__ OSIS." (Kankuro)_

"_Rencana yang brilian. Tapi masalahnya diantara kita memang ada yang layak dicalonin. Tahu sendiri kita semua langganan guru BP." Kata Tayuya yang membuat teman-temannya lemas. Mereka gak ada yang punya kesempatan lolos seleksi. Gagal deh acara balas dendam mereka._

"_A__-a-a__da kok." Kata Sakura __tergagap __rada takut cos dipandangin segitunya ama gerombolan orang-orang bermasalah itu. Secara kan Sakura cewek baik-baik. _

_Nasibnya aja yang sial karena telat ngasih aplikasi pilihan kelas, jadi dia dimasukkan ke IPA buangan bersama orang-orang yang ditakuti di seluruh sekolah. Makanya itu ia maksa Naruto masuk kelas ini juga. Ia gak bisa pindah kelas lain, sedangkan Naruto bisa. Akhirnya atas nama rasa setia kawan ia setuju. Jadilah mereka duo cewek yang masuk kategori anak baik-baik di kelas ini._

"_Siapa? Elo? Jangan bercanda! Yang ada elo mewek di depan panitia, malu-maluin kita saja." Cela Tayuya._

"_Bu-bu-bukan aku. Tapi Naruto. Kalian tahu kan? Ia smart punya segudang prestasi. Ia orang penting di Pramuka. Tapi yang paling penting dia berani."_

_Mereka mikir, mengingat-ingat cewek yang namanya Naruto. Sakura benar, ia kandidat yang pas. Naruto berani banget sama mereka. Ia gak segan nolak ngasih contekan PR ataupun ulangan. Ia __cerdas, nilainya selalu 10 dan sering menang lomba.__Pilihan yang t__epat._

"_Tapi apa Naruto mau? Denger-denger ia anti OSIS." Kata Tayuya ragu._

"_Serahkan saja padaku. Yang penting kalian kumpulin KTP (Kartu Tanda Pelajar) dan segala tetek bengek yang diperlukan.__" Kata Sakura._

_Mereka pun sepakat. Mereka lalu membagi tugas. Mereka bekerja hati-hati agar rencana mereka tidak bocor. Sungguh itu hari-hari paling sibuk dalam hidup mereka. Sakura menjebak Naruto untuk menanda tangani formulir pendaftaran. Syukurlah pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia. Meski kalah, Naruto kalah secara terhormat. Nama kelas mereka jadi naik._

_Kabar kalo nilai mereka buruk terhapus dengan hasil ulangan mereka yang rata-rata di atas garis kemiskinan terpampang di papan pengumuman. Itu hasil jerih payah mereka les pada Naruto tiap hari. Memang masih jauh dari kelas IPA lainnya, tapi itu lebih baik dari perkiraan semula. Semua orang menduga anak-anak IPA gadungan akan dibawah standar semua, ternyata tidak. Bahkan salah satu penghuni kelas itu masuk daftar 3 besar, sejajar dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke dengan jumlah nilai sama persis. Orang itu siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto. Naruto di urutan 3 karena kalah dari jumlah kehadiran. _

_Semua orang pun mulai menaruh hormat dengan murid-murid di kelas IPA gadungan itu. Tak hanya mereka yang puas, ortu mereka pun bangga dengan anak-anak mereka. Gak sia-sia, mereka demo di depan sekolah agar anak-anak mereka bisa masuk kelas IPA._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia juga sering menerima diskriminasi hanya gara-gara berasal dari kelas itu. Siapa yang gak gondok coba. Apalagi perlakuan mereka pada teman-temannya sekelasnya yang lain lebih parah. Jadi wajar jika mereka ingin balas dendam.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di depan kelas, ketika Naruto teringat barangnya yang ketinggalan di dekat Mading. Jadi terpaksa ia balik lagi. Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan dan memilih lari karena di sana berdiri Gaara dan Sasuke dengan wajah angker dan teriakan membahana.

**Naruto POV**

Mereka bertiga saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi gedung sekolah sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada yang berfikir berhenti karena takut. Padahal keringat bercucuran deras membasahi baju mereka, nafas mereka sudah tersengal-sengal, matanya yang tak fokus hingga nabrak sana-sini dan larinya sudah tak sekencang tadi. Mereka pun sampai ke gedung kelas 3. Mereka kembali menabrak Hidan senpai yang sedang jalan membawa barang hingga barangnya tumpah ruah di jalan dan mengumpat "Dasar orang-orang kurang ajar! Nubruk orang gak minta maaf." Mereka membuat Kakuzu salto menghindari tubrukan maut mereka karena tak ingin Duit-chan jatuh bertebaran di tanah.

Hanya segitu saja kekacauannya. Gak lah. Pain yang lagi ehem dua-duan bareng Konan tersayang dibuat nyungsruk di tumpukan daun kering yang akan dibakar karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat terserempet Naruto. Konan hanya bisa teriak "Aduh, sayang. Honey gak apa-apa kan?" Mereka tak berhenti meski sudah membuat kekacauan di sana-sini.

Mereka baru berhenti saat Naruto yang gak lihat jalan menubruk Itachi yang jalan beriringan dengan Deidara paling depan, dibelakangnya Sasori, terus Itachi. Sasuke yang larinya kenceng gak sempat ngerem ikutan nubruk Naruto. Gaara pun sama saja. Jadi mereka berenam sekarang saling tumpang tindih. Kasihan Deidara yang berada di posisi paling bawah.

"Woy, cepatan bangun. Berat, nih!" teriak Deidara kesakitan. Dadanya sesak, gak bisa nafas. Ya iya lah ditindih orang segitu banyaknya.

"Maaf Dei-chan. Ini gara-gara Itachong. Cepat bangun Chi!"

"Aku gak bisa. Ada yang nindih aku di belakang. Siapapun itu cepat bangun!"

"Sas, bangun! Aku gak kuat, berat."

"Bilang sama Gaara!"

"Sorry, badanku lemas gak bisa berdiri. Kakiku juga kayaknya keseleo."

"Apaaaaa!" teriak mereka. "Jangan bercanda dong. Aku dah gak kuat, nih. Siapa saja tolongin kita!" kata Deidara memelas. Mukanya sudah memerah menahan sakit.

Karena kasihan akhirnya Kakuzu, Hidan dan Pain yang jadi korban pun nolongin mereka. Mereka mengangkat Gaara, lalu berurutan membantu Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Sasori, dan terakhir Deidara berdiri. Konan sedikit mengeluarkan krim anti keseleo dari dalam tas (Pain sering keseleo dan luka makanya di tas Konan selalu tersedia krim anti keseleo dan obat luka) dan mengoleskannya pada kaki Gaara.

"Hah, kalian lagi. Kalian lagi. Kali ada masalah apa lagi sih? Fotomu dan Gaara dipajang gede-gede di mading oleh Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi sebal sambil memijit keningnya rada setres juga dengan kelakuan para juniornya. Lucunya ia masih sempat berfikir coba tadi ia berdiri di belakang Deidara, kan asyik menimpa pujaan hati. Bukannya nubruk Sasori yang bau kecut. Meski ia senang juga ada yang empuk-empuk dan wangi di atasnya. Woy sadar coy, itu calon adik ipar, jangan diembat juga. Ia kan cowok jadi wajar kalo Turn on kalo ada yang indah-indah menimpanya.

Tapi tadi gawat juga cara jatuhnya. Kalo Naru-chan tidak jatuh menghadapnya, berarti ia menghadap ke belakang. Otomatis Sasuke yang ada di belakang sempat... Itachi mukanya memerah, marah dengan hasil pemikirannya sendiri. Ia sudah mau memberi Sasuke pelajaran, tapi keduluan orang lain. Siapa dia?

Dia itu Kyuubi yang lihat peristiwa itu dari awal sampai akhir. (Kyuu yang awalnya sudah keterima di universitas di USA, mengundurkan diri. Ia balik lagi di KHS agar bias dekat dengan kedua adiknya. Ia tak mau dibenci Naru-chan karena dianggap mengabaikan adik.) Ia sudah memperingatkan Naruto dengan berteriak "Awassss..."

Sayang telat, jadi kejadian deh tabrakan beruntun itu. Ia juga lihat Sasuke sempat mencium pipi Naru-channya karena posisi jatuh Naruto menyamping, gak kayak yang lain menghadap ke depan. Hanya bagian pundak keatas yang ketindih Sasuke, sisanya terjatuh menimpa lantai dengan hebatnya. Nyeri berasa di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Kalo Deidara ia gak khawatir, posisinya aman.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ayam jadi-jadian." Teriak Kyuubi emosi, nyaris aja ia menghajar Sasuke, tapi dicegah Itachi. Ia memeluk pinggang Kyuubi yang memberontak hebat dengan erat agar adiknya tak jadi korban. Itu bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya to, itu kecelakaan. Dipeluk cowok cakep dalam jarak begitu dekat membuat Kyuubi bulshing. Bagaimana pun dia cewek dan dia akui ada rasa dengan Itachi sejak dulu? Pertengkaran mereka hanya kamuflase karena Kyuubi itu orangnya pemalu sekali. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

Setelah tenang, baru mereka bicara satu per satu.

"Itu bukan salahku. Mereka duluan yang mengejarku dari tadi, dengan wajah angker dan teriakan marah. Tentu saja aku lari."

"Gimana kami gak marah? Dia emang gak masang foto kita gede-gede..." (Sasuke)

"Tapi artikelnya nyakitin. Ia bilang kita ketua yang diragukan." (Gaara)

"Ketua yang hanya bisa Copas (Kopi Paste) dan gak Gentle." (Sasuke)

"Ketua yang gak toleran ama FG-nya." (Gaara)

Lapor Sasuke dan Gaara saling berurutan membela diri.

"Itu kan masalah sepele dan itu hanya pandangan orang-orang tentang kalian. Anggap saja itu kritik untuk membuat kalian lebih maju. Jangan diambil hati!" (Itachi)

"Itu masih bisa kami ia nulis." (Sasuke)

" Di acara hallowen nanti. Mereka akan memaksa kami..."(Gaara)

"Memakai kostum pangeran Drakula atau host." (Sasuke)

"Tapi yang lebih mengerikan. Mereka akan membuat kami jadi penerima tamu khususnya cewek." (Gaara)

"Dan tersenyum pada mereka sepanjang acara. Ia bilang itu duel maut."(Sasuke)

"Tim yang banyak tamunya yang akan memenangkan duel. (Gaara)

"Hadiahnya mahkota Sang Juara dan piagam penghargaan atas nama organisasi. Pramuka atau OSIS yang unggul." (Sasuke)

"Kami gak mau!" kata Sasuke dan Gaara kompak.

Semua melirik Naruto membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Sedikit loh ya.

"Naru-chan, seingatku kemarin waktu rapat gak ada artikel itu." Kata Itachi heran. Ia merasa gagal dalam mengawasi kohainya.

"Itu bukan artikel. Itu kumpulan saran dari para pembaca. Ku pikir itu ide yang unik. Jadi ya ku pajang saja."

"Mana bisa begitu?" Protes Sasuke.

"Ya, ampun Sas. Itu hanya saran, bukan perintah. Apa kau sudah membaca kalimatnya secara utuh? Kalau belum aku ingatkan kembali. 'Aku senang Sasuke yang jadi Ketua OSIS dan Gaara yang jadi ketua Pramuka. Mereka hebat dan kapabel. Sayangnya mereka begitu dingin, tak pernah senyum jadi seolah mereka tak terjangkau. Padahal kan kami menginjak di tanah yang sama. Coba ada acara semacam host dengan kostum dracula di hari Hallowen nanti, pasti seru tuh. Mereka berdua memakai kostum pangeran dracula dan melayani dengan senyum charming pada para tamu. Pasti kami bakal senang. Soalnya bisa dekat pangeran pujaan hati. Tapi mereka tidak di satu tempat. Mereka berada di dua tempat yang disulap bak istana biar kerasa duelnya. Gaara wakil Pramuka dengan gaya khas istana timur tengah khas padang pasir sedangkan Sasuke wakil OSIS dengan gaya Barat dan istana megah nan suram ala Eropa. Trus pemenangnya diberi mahkota dan piagam penghargaan. Sayang itu hanya angan-angan belaka. Sampai mati mereka gak bakal melakukan hal itu.' Ingat?" kata Naruto.

"See, itu hanya harapannya karena ingin melihat kalian lebih manusiawi, membalas sapaannya misalnya. Dia gak bermaksud melecehkan." Tambah Naruto.

Sasuke dan Gaara terdiam, merasa bersalah. OK, mereka memang bersikap kelewat dingin jadi seperti ada jarak antar mereka dengan orang-orangnya. Mereka hanya bisa akrab dengan beberapa orang saja. Itupun cowok.

"Gimana sekarang?" tanya Sasori mengambil alih seraya cari kesempatan menyender pada Deidara yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ia kan demen pesta gitu. "Kalian gak ingin mewujudkan impian penggemar kalian?"

Tanpa komando mereka mengangguk. "Tapi kami gak mau senyum kayak orang murahan. Kami bagiin mawar atau apalah sebagai sovenir." Kata Gaara mewakili Sasuke.

"OK, deal sekarang. Kita persiapkan pestanya. Ini sudah diagendakan kan?" Tanya Sasori yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke. "Untuk teknis kita serahkan pada panitia, tapi untuk stand, konsepnya tergantung kelas or organisasi masing-masing. OK, Tachi bisa kau lepaskan pelukan mautmu dan kesini bantu aku memberi ide. Tenang aja Kyuu gak bakal lepas kendali karena ia sudah pingsan dari tadi."

Itachi tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan ia membaringkan Kyuu di lantai dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Kan kasihan masa cewek dibiarkan menggeletak di lantai nan dingin. Ia mengatur posisi Kyuu senyaman mungkin.

Deidara yang lihat jadi terharu melihat sikap lembut Itachi pada saudaranya. Ia gak merasa cemburu, meski punya sedikit rasa pada Itachi. Kenapa? Ia sudah menerima perlakuan yang lebih baik dari Sasori. Dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, ia mengobati luka Deidara. Ia juga memijit kakinya yang sedikit kebas. Hah kalo ingat itu ia jadi bingung sendiri. Siapa sebenarnya dia sukai. Intinya ia suka keduanya. Semoga ia bisa segera mengambil sikap agar tak menyakiti hati keduanya.

Mereka lalu berembuk soal pesta Hallowen, meninggalkan Naru-chan yang malas dengerin dan memilih tidur dengan damai, menyandar pada Itachi juga yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia bermimpi indah karena tanpa sadar tersenyum manissss sekali, senyum yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya sejak ia SD.

Nah kalo yang ini baru Deidara cemburu berat. Ia kalah jauh dari Itachi. Sepertinya Naru-chan sangat percaya pada Itachi sampai menjadikannya sandaran tidur. Beda dengan dia dan Kyuu. Boro-boro dijadiin sandaran, sampai saat ini saja Naru-chan tak pernah membalas sapaan mereka apalagi senyum. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Dei?" tegur Sasori.

Deidara menunjuk Itachi dan mereka semua menoleh pada Itachi yang cengok. Mereka jadi ikutan cemburu termasuk Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka kan juga cowok, juga pingin kayak Itachi ketiban durian runtuh. Saat ini Itachi sedang dikelilingi dua bidadari cantik Namikaze (Kacamata Naruto sudah terlepas jatuh ke bawah menampakkan wajah manis dan cute alami melebihi Deidara and Kyuubi), tinggal Dei saja yang belum gabung. Beruntung banget kan dia. Itachi jadi salah tingkah. Hey bukan mau dia, duo orang ini sandaran padanya. Kenapa harus marah, sih?

Lupakan Itachi yang cengok. Lupakan mereka yang lagi terbakar cemburu. Lupakan Nartuo dan Kyuubi yang lagi tidur. Ada yang lebih penting lagi dari semua itu. Mereka bolos ya, kok dengan santainya rapat dadakan? Bukan Cing. Hari ini para guru rapat, jadi sepanjang hari ini tak ada pelajaran alias free.

TBC

Ini fic terpanjang yang aku buat. Untuk pairing tidak bisa saat ini mungkin masih 2-3 Chapter lagi terutama pairing Naruto masih panjang. Sabar ya?


	5. Chapter 5

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei / ItaDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 5

Pesta Hallowen tiba. Aneh bin ajaib, entah gimana cara Sasuke membujuk pihak sekolah sehingga mereka diijinkan membuat pesta ini. Well, tapi karena ini di luar agenda jadi pestanya dilakukan malam hari sampai jam 10 malam. Pesta diisi dengan kunjungan pada dua stand horor milik Pramuka dan OSIS, lalu mereka memilih yang menurut mereka paling OK di kotak suara yang telah disediakan.

Acara utamanya berupa pesta dansa yang semua peserta wajib pake topeng. Mereka harus mencari pasangan dansa saat lampu dimatikan. Setelah nyala baru mereka diperbolehkan berdansa. Acara puncaknya penganugerahan mahkota bagi dua pangeran Dracula yang nanti bergelar 'King' dan ini yang ditunggu kaum hawa peserta wanita terpilih untuk berdansa dengan King.

Acara ini digarap serius dengan pengamanan super sampai semua aset sekolah digembok triple dan dijaga di tiap sudut satpam sekolah, hanya hall tempat dansa yang dibuka. Peserta diabsen pertama masuk dan keluar. Di tiap penjuru ruangan di dalam maupun luar berjajar para Pramuka Bayangkara (Pramuka di bawah bimbingan kepolisian) untuk memastikan hanya di pintu utama mereka bisa keluar masuk. Keamanannya sengaja diperketat untuk mencegah insiden baku syahwat cos pesta dilakukan pada malam hari. Mereka gak mau ada kabar muridnya yang melakukan tindakan seks bebas.

Wel, meski demikian tak mengurangi kemeriahan pesta. Kemeriahan sudah terasa bahkan sebelum dimulai. Para undangan sudah dandan sesuai tema, tapi tetap cantik dan ganteng. Kalo terlalu horor, khawatirnya ntar malah gak dapat pasangan dansa lagi. Itu kan acara yang paling ditunggu.

Harusnya semua orang bergembira di hari ini. Sayang ada yang tidak bahagia yakni Naruto yang lagi ditemani Sakura yang sibuk mengotak-atik HPnya di ruang rias. Gimana Naruto bisa happy kalo dia dibuat frustasi oleh duo pangeran es yang sedang cemberut di depannya? Mereka menolak diajak kerja sama dan melempar kostum yang harusnya dipake di lantai. Mereka juga dengan galaknya mengusir panitia yang akan merias mereka. Sialnya Naruto dipilih secara aklamasi untuk mengatasi mood Gaara dan Sasuke yang memburuk. Siapa yang gak sebal coba?

"Ayolah, Sas Gaa dewasa dikit. Ini hanya sebentar saja paling 1,5 jam setelah itu kalian bebas. Kalian kan kemarin sudah setuju?"

Mereka tak menggubris bujukan Naruto. Mereka memang setuju, 'tapi gak gini juga kali. Masa aku mesti pake itu!' batin mereka jijik dengan kostum yang akan dipake nantinya. Gaara berkostum ala pangeran padang pasir yang kainnya melambai-lambai panjang kayak cewek, sedangkan Sasuke ala pengeran Barat yang ada rumbai-rumbainya. 'Ih menjijikan.' pikir mereka. Tapi cobaannya gak sampai di situ. Topengnya gak banget, terlihat girly. 'OMG, gue gak mau pakai beginian.' Ratap mereka dalam hati.

Akhirnya karena tak berhasil membujuk juga, Naruto pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan dua orang menyebalkan itu. Kirain ia nyerah ternyata gak. Ia membawa sesuatu. Dengan paksa ia mendadani keduanya, tentu saja ini tak mudah karena mereka berontak. Hasilnya, keren BGT. Mereka berdua terlihat macho, tegas, seram bikin ngeri tapi masih tetap tampan dan misterius, yang jelas mereka TOP BGT, mereka pantas jadi bintang malam ini. Sakura yang tergila-gila pada Utakata dan menganggapnya orang paling ganteng sedunia saja sampai melongo dan bilang mereka 'ganteng BGT'.

Setelah puas dengan penampilan barunya, duo pangeran yang sudah selesai dirias itu sudah duduk di singgasananya masing-masing tepat ketika acara dimulai. Mereka ditemani pengawalnya yakni dua sohibnya aka Neji dan Shikamaru untuk Sasuke, Kiba dan Lee untuk Gaara. Acara berjalan lancar. Gak dinyana dua orang itu meski di awal protes, cukup menikmati acaranya. Sayang ketika dansa dimulai mereka menghilang, gak tahu kemana. Kasihan Naruto kebingungan mencari.

"Elo lihat Utakata? Dia ada dimana?"

"Ya, ampun Ra. Aku lagi sibuk coba cari sendiri."

"Gimana caranya? Penampilan mereka hampir sama."

"Pake instingmu dong sayang. Katanya cinta, masa nyari Utakata yang katamu paling mencolok dan paling paling lainnya gak bisa. Udah ah, jangan ganggu." Kata Naruto berlalu. Matanya jelalatan mencari Gaara dan Sasuke. Bukan mau mengajak mereka dansa, tapi memastikan mereka gak kabur.

"OK, pake instingmu, Ra. Konsenstrasi... Utakata Utakata Utakata." Rapal Sakura dengan sintingnya membaca mantera. Akhirnya dapat juga. Ia dapat melihat Utakata di pojok ruangan. Meski penampilannya mirip dan ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara karena dilarang ngomong sebelum dansa dimulai, biar terkesan misterius dan seru gitu loh, ia tetap tahu. Dari mananya? Dari gestur tubuh dan yang terpenting aromanya. (Wah gak nyangka ternyata Sakura-chan punya bakat jadi anjing pelacak.) dengan PD ia menghampiri Utakata.

Kita tinggalkan Sakura dan beralih pada Itachi yang menyeruak kerumunan mencari Deidara. Butuh tenaga ekstra loh karena tempat ini padat banget. Mana ia termasuk orang yang benci keramaian lagi. Ternyata di hall gak ada. Apa di taman ya? Oh ya selain di hall acara juga diadakan di halaman sekolah karena di hall tempatnya gak muat. 'Ah itu dia.' Batin Itachi senang, bersusah payah menghampiri Deidara. Keberuntungannya semakin besar ketika sudah berdekatan dengan Deidara, lampu dimatikan. Jadi acara dansa akan segera dimulai.

Ia sudah senang bukan kepalang. Sampai ketika lampu dinyalakan ia melihat seorang pria memegang telapak tangan kanan Deidara dan berlutut bak bangsawan mengajaknya berdansa dan Deidara menerimanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hatinya panas dan tenaganya seraya hilang. Ia melihat seberkas semburat warna merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Saat itu juga dia tahu kalo Deidara telah memilih Sasori, rivalnya. Pintu untuknya tertutup sudah. Dengan lemah lunglai, Itachi memaksakan diri berjalan ke pinggir dan duduk membelakangi peserta yang lain.

Ia lebih memilih minum anggur non alkohol untuk menutupi suasana hatinya yang hancur karena ia tak bisa meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini sebelum acara usai. Kalo bukan karena nama Uchiha yang disandangnya, saat ini mungkin ia sudah berteriak histeris. Tidak, Uchiha tak pernah histeris. 'Mungkin menertawakan Sasuke bakal jadi hiburan yang menarik untuknya.' Katanya miris. Ketika itu tanpa sengaja ia ditubruk seorang penyihir cantik dari belakang. Dari wanginya ia tahu ini siapa.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto kebingungan di ruang hall mencari kemana mereka menghilang. Ia mencari dengan teliti tanpa mengganggu para pedansa. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara centil yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. "Aih, ternyata elo boleh juga, gerakanmu luwes bisa mengimbangiku. Jadi tampan! Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Siapa tahu kita bisa jadian habis acara ini?" Huekkk, Naruto ingin muntah seketika. Dia menggumam tak jelas. 'Kayak gitu pemalu apanya. Udahlah agresif, centil pula.' Batin Naruto ill feel.

Karena tak kunjung ketemu, ia beralih ke taman. Mungkin mereka di sana. Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangan. Di tengah lantai dansa sana sudut matanya melihat Deidara kakaknya sedang berdansa sambil nempel deket banget dengan seorang cowok tinggi semampai berambut merah yang diyakininya Sasori, jaraknya nyaris tak ada. Mereka kayak orang yang bercinta di ruangan ini saking nyaris gak ada batasnya hanya saja mereka masih berpakaian lengkap. 'Gawat...' batinnya.

Buru-buru ia menghampiri mereka dan memberi mereka batas dengan sapu sihir palsunya. Jelas saja aksinya ini membuat dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta marah. Siapa sih yang berani mengganggu kesenangan mereka? Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Sasori. "Sekali lagi kamu begitu, aku tak akan segan menendangmu dan menjadikanmu tontonan gratis. Aku bersumpah..." Desisnya dalam menahan gejolak emosi. Dari suaranya ia tahu itu Naruto. Buru-buru ia menjaga jarak dan berdansa seperti yang lainnya.

Deidara yang tak tahu siapa orang itu, mengernyit heran. Kok Sasori bisa dengan mudah terintimidasi. Sekarang ganti Naruto yang berbisik pada Deidara. "Jaga sikapmu Namikaze san.! Kau tak ingin pulang dalam keadaan malu sebelum pesta usai kan?" kata Naruto dingin. Deidara langsung menegakkan tubuh, sedikit meringis mendengar suara dingin adiknya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bagimana? Entah kenapa ia bisa mendengar nada benci dari kata-katanya. Mungkin itu hanya khayalannya semata.

Puas ancamannya digubris, ia beralih ke sudut taman dan bersender pada patung yang teriak 'Adow' karena gak sengaja tersikut. Lho patung kok bisa ngomong. Ternyata eh ternyata patung itu Gaara yang dicarinya sejak tadi. "OMG, sedang apa elo di sini. Elo gak dansa?" desisnya.

"Sedang sembunyi. Ogah, males gak ada yang menarik."

"OK, elo tahu dimana Sasuke."

"Gak, bukan urusanku."

"Terserah. OK selamat jadi patung. Aku mau nyari Sasuke." Naruto meninggalkan Gaara yang tak bergeming dari tempat semula. 'Betah amat.' Batin Naruto. Ia kembali keliling karena masih ada tugas lain. Karena capek dan tak kunjung ketemu ia mau nyari bangku atau sejenis buat duduk. Dia menemukan benda yang dimaksud di ujung tempat dekat hidangan dan minuman pesta tersaji. Ia segera ke sana sampai ia tersandung sesuatu. 'Aduh.' Ringisnya menahan ngilu.

**End Naruto POV**

"Benar katamu, hanya cinta yang tidak bisa kita jadikan ajang kompetisi. Sebesar apapun kita berusaha, tetap saja tak berkorelasi positif orang itu pasti akan mencintai kita." Kata Itachi lirih memulai sesi curhat. Dari nadanya terdengar pahit khas orang patah hati. What the hell, masa seorang Uchiha Itachi curhat? Mungkin pengaruh minuman anggur tak beralkohol? Baru dengar aku minuman tak beralkohol dan bukan soft drink bisa bikin mabuk.

"Ya, begitulah cinta. Cinta itu seperti candu. Ia membuat kita ketagihan. Kita akan dibuat terus dibuat berusaha untuk menggapainya dengan harga berapapun, meski harus menyakiti diri ini. Tapi janganlah menyerah Chi. Itu seperti bukan dirimu."

"Dia sudah menetapkan hatinya dan itu bukan aku."

"Jadi kau menyerah? Berarti kau sama saja denganku. Jadi orang gagal. Itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada jadi orang patah hati."

"Kau tak tahu situasinya, Naru-chan. Ini...ini..."

"Aku tahu. Aku pernah berada dalam posisi itu. Aku pernah berusaha menyerah, tapi tak bisa kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin bahagia. Jadi aku mengejar candu itu. Kalo tak bisa lagi maju, mundurlah sesat."

"Ini beda. Ini masalah hati."

"Sama aja. Cintaku juga tak berbalas selama hampir 10 tahun. Tapi cara kerja cinta itu unik. Ia sering kali datang tanpa undangan. Mungkin saja suatu saat kak Dei akan membalasmu atau mungkin juga ada cinta baru yang akan bertahta di hatimu. Jadi jangan menyerah dalam cinta."

"Terima kasih telah menghiburku..." kata Itachi tulus. Ia tersenyum tulus dan lembut pada Naru-chan. Itu senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia berikan. Ingat ia seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha bukan tipe orang yang suka mengobral senyum.

"Ah, bagaimana kalo kita olahraga ringan? Tak keberatan kan sedikit berkeringat."

"As your wish, my lady." Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka berdansa di halaman diterangi lampu taman. Sungguh sangat romantis. Tarian mereka begitu pas mengikuti irama musik dan serasi, kekuatan si cowok dan kelembutan si cewek berpadu dengan sempurna seolah mereka memang sudah lama berlatih untuk ini. Sosok mereka sangat elegan dan indah dipandang. Satu per satu orang-orang tak lagi berdansa dan memilih melihat dua orang ini berdansa. Tak hanya itu saja, orang-orang yang berdansa di ruang hall juga ikutan keluar menyaksikan dansa mereka berdua.

Deidara yang tadi hanyut dalam pelukan lembut Sasori tersadar ketika ia sama sekali tak bersenggolan dengan orang lain seperti di awal acara. Ternyata hanya tinggal dia dan pasangan baru di sana yang sepertinya salah satunya Itachi dengan seorang cewek yang ia kenal baik. Gerakan mereka begitu luwes dan lincah, berpadu sempurna. Akhirnya mereka merasa jengah dan ikutan jadi penonton meninggalkan Sang Bintang Dansa.

Dansa mereka berakhir bersamaan dengan berhentinya musik. Plok plok plok, tepukan meriah membahana dari para penonton dengan berakhirnya dansa ini. Teng teng teng, tepat dibunyikannya lonceng, mereka pun membuka topeng mereka. Ternyata dua sosok yang sedang berdansa itu Naruto dan Itachi. Naruto terlihat pas di sisi Itachi. Hmm, apa mereka ada hubungan ya.

"Deg. Apa mungkin dia...? Ku kira kau mencintai Deidara? Kenapa kini kau beralih pada Naru-chan? Kapan kau akan melihatku, Chi?" batin orang itu sedih. Hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik, tak kalah hancurnya dari Itachi menyaksikan kemesraan dadakan mereka. Ia tadinya berniat menghibur hati Itachi yang lagi patah hati. Ketika lagi menimbang-nimbang menjagak Itachi berdansa eh ia sudah keduluan adiknya.

Ia berlari pergi keluar sekolah, menghiraukan teriakan para satpam. Ia hanya ingin sendiri malam ini, merenungi hatinya yang sakit. Kalian tahu kan siapa? Yup dia itu Kyuubi yang dari tadi mencari Itachi yang sempat menghilang setelah melihat Deidara berdansa dengan Sasori.

Acara pun berlanjut dengan terpilihnya Gaara. Ternyata Sasuke menghilang untuk memanipulasi suara agar dia kalah. Mana sudi ia berdansa di depan banyak orang. Iya kalo dia cantik seperti Naruto misalnya. Hah Naruto. Sejak kapan ia berfikir kalo Naruto itu cantik. Apa mungkin dia... Tidak tidak, seorang Sasuke tak akan jatuh cinta dengan si Dobe. Tapi kenapa hatinya seperti habis ditikam sebilah pisau pas lihat Naruto berdansa dengan Itachi mesra? 'Paling itu karena dia lagi capek. Gak mungkin dia cemburu.' Batinnya menolak kenyataan.

Ia beralih melihat dua pasangan dansa terkikuk dan termenggelikan yang pernah dia lihat. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lihat wajah melas Gaara yang terpaksa dansa dengan Hinata yang super pemalu dan kikuk. Dia sering salah gerakan hingga beberapa kali Gaara mengerang kesakitan karena kakinya terinjak. Ia sungguh tersiksa dan BERHARAP semua ini segera berakhir. Poor Gaara. Tepat jam 9 malam acara selesai dan mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

SKIP TIME

Acara dansa di hari Hallowen sudah lama berlalu. Acara luar biasa meriah dan sukses dengan sedikit insiden kecil diabadikan di Mading. Harusnya Gaara sebagai 'King' yang sedang berdansa dengan Hinata dijadikan highligh. Ternyata tidak. Berita mereka menempati halaman selanjutnya. Kalah populer dengan pasangan ItaNaru. Foto mereka yang sedang berdansa diabadikan dengan ukuran Big Size seperti Sasuke dulu.

Meski demikian Gaara gak protes. Malah senang. Tapi kenapa sekarang ini kembali terulang acara rutin mereka tiap hari pertama Mading diangkat. Yup saat ini mereka sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan urutan sama Naruto paling depan disusul Sasuke dan Gaara. Dan acara mereka selalu memakan korban trio penderita yakni Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Pain karena selalu pas ketemu mereka stamina mereka sudah drop jadi gak lagi fokus. Ketiga orang itu mengerang dan menangis gaje di pojokan. 'Kenapa kita yang selalu kebagian agedan gak elit kayak ditubruk Tuhan? Kenapa gak ada adegan yang elit dikit atau seperti Itachi kemarin ketiban durian runtuh?' batin mereka merana.

Dan kembali lagi kata dan acara mereka berakhir di depan ItaSasoDei. Well, kali ini ada Kyuubi juga. Kali ini gak ada adegan tubrukan ala domino. Hanya Naruto menubruk Deidara yang membawa air buat nyiram tanaman, itung-itung nolong tukan kebun dan menyiram ItaSaso yang ada di depan mereka sehingga basah dengan sempurna. Kyuubi selamat karena dia sempat meloncat.

"Kaliannnnn..." teriak Itachi murka ketiban sial di hari yang dingin ini. Ia menggetok kepala ketiganya, kecuali Deidara karena ia hanya korban. "Apa kalian gak bisa sekali aja gak membuat insiden seperti ini? Jangan bilang kalo ini tentang Mading? Aku sudah mengecek gak ada foto Big Size kalian, gak ada artikel yang menyudutkan kalian. Jadi kenapa terulang lagi?" Kata Itachi meluapkan emosinya yang saat ini masih bad mood gara-gara patah hati. Kyuubi sampai tak berani menggeplak balik kepala Itachi, sebagai balasan sudah menjitak Naru-chan soalnya tampang Itachi seram abis kayak devil. Merinding bulu romanya.

"Dia menumpahkan ramennya di bajuku." Tunjuk Sasuke gak sopan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang gak sengaja dan aku sudah minta maaf." Jawab Naruto

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf bajuku jadi bersih."

"Iya ntar aku cuci, gitu aja repot. Cowok kok bawel."

"Apa kamu bilang?"

"Stop!" Itachi menengahi pertengkaran SasuNaru yang gak penting. Ternyata masalahnya sepele. Hanya karena ketumpahan ramen, plase deh. Gak banyak pula, hanya sedikit di lengan baju. Sedangkan dia dan Sasori kayak bebek kebasahan aja gak segitunya. Aduh ingin segera ganti baju kayak Sasori, tapi gak bisa tugasnya belum selesai. "Kamu kenapa ikutan ngejar. Bajumu juga ketumpahan?"

"Bukan. Aku mau membalas Sasuke yang curang."

"Curang gimana?" tanya Sasori penasaran yang sudah ganti baju olahraga. Untung habis ini ada pelajaran olahraga jadi dia bisa pake kaos ini sementara menunggu seragamnya kering.

"Dia memanipulasi kertas suara sehingga aku yang menang. Begitu juga terpilihnya Hyuga Hinata. Semua ulah dia." Kata Gaara emosi.

"Jangan nuduh sembarangan! Apa buktinya?" (Sasuke)

"Ini buktinya, kertas suara yang kau sobek dan saringan yang kau buang di tempat sampah." Kata Gaara sambil menghujani Sasuke dengan sampah. Well setelah dilihat itu memang kertas suara yang asli, ada capnya gitu. Pantas capnya sempat ilang, diambil Sasuke ternyata. "Sakura bisa jadi saksi."

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura-chan yang lagi ingin konsul dengan Naruto keliling mencari Naruto ke seluruh ruangan dan taman hingga ia tersesat. Ia sudah nyaris mewek karena takut berada di belakang gedung yang gelap tanpa penjaga. 'Para penjaga pada kemana, sih? Saku jadi takut.' Batinnya dengan bibir mencebik siap nangis. Ia takut setengah mati. Kalo ada hantu gimana? Mana ia gak bisa nelepon Naruto karena pasti gak bakal kedengaran, kalah dengan suara musik di lantai dansa. _

_Ia lalu memberanikan diri dengan kaki gemetar menelusuri jalan mengikuti arah ia datang. 'Tuan hantu yang baik tolong jangan ganggu Saku. Saku anak baik' rapalnya sepanjang jalan. Tanpa sengaja saat merayap dalam kegelapan, ia tersandung tempat sampah. Kakinya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin. Dikiranya hantu, ia lari kesetanan._

_Usahanya tak sia-sia, ia menemukan teman-temannya yang masih asyik dansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Ia sudah mau berlari menghambur mereka, tapi kembali kesandung dan jatuh menimpa pot bunga yang besar dihadapannya. _

"_Adu-du-duh. Sakit." Ringisnya kesakitan karena kakinya keseleo dan beberapa lecet akibat ia nyungsruk pot bunga. Ternyata kakinya keserimpet sebuah benda semacam saringan buat panci berbentuk bundar. Di saringan itu masih ada beberapa kertas menempel bertuliskan nama Gaara dan Sasuke semua. Mungkin itu kertas suara tadi. 'Memang sudah mulai penghitungan?' batinnya bingung, tapi lalu melupakannya dan kembali ke lantai dansa._

_**End Flashback**_

"Tadi pagi Sakura yang cerita padaku. Dan aku menemukan kotak suaranya ada bekas lecet, kemungkinan itu bekas saringan yang kau ambil paksa. Pantas saja kok aku bisa menang mutlak padahal stand dan penampilanmu gak kalah dariku. Apa pembelaanmu?"

"Well, aku kan harus menyelamatkan diriku. Mana mau aku dansa sama cewek-cewek gak jelas dan dilihatin semua orang. Memalukan!" kata Sasuke egois.

Semua orang yang hadir di tempat itu memandang tu anak prihatin. 'Dasar Uchiha!' umpat mereka dalam hati. Uchiha bungsu ini tak hanya sangat egois, ia juga sangat manipulatif lebih parah dari kakaknya. Siapa ya yang ngajarin?

"Gimana rasanya jadi korban manipulasi? Gak enak kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naru."

"Kau tahu maksudku. Itu karma karena kamu juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku atau mungkin pada yang lain juga."

"Ini beda. Aku melakukannya untuk kelompok, dia untuk kepentingan pribadi."

"Ayolah jujur saja. Itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan bohong!"

"OK, aku mengaku bersalah. Tapi aku tak akan minta maaf dan aku tak menyesal melakukannya."

Well ternyata Bungsu Sabaku ini sama saja dengan Sasuke, sifatnya egois dan manipulatif. 'Hah... kenapa sih di dunia ini harus ada dua orang seperti itu? Apa satu saja tak cukup.' Batin mereka miris bersamaan.

TBC

Maaf jika SasoDeinya masih sedikit. Di chapter depan akan diusahakan diperbanyak. Aku bikin pairing ini dulu karena requestnya paling banyak. Sekian dulu. Jangan lupa request lagi ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 6

Di pagi hari ini, Naruto tak bisa bersantai seperti rencananya semula karena kedatangan tamu tak diundang yakni Haruno Sakura yang sedang termehek-mehek. Beberapa kali ia mengusap ingusnya dengan tissu dan membuangnya hingga ting sampahnya meluap penuh. Dengan berurai air mata dan suara yang bindeng ia mulai cerita. "Hiks hiks hiks Gimana ini Naru-chan. Hiks hiks...Gue mesti gimana? Hiks hiks My honey bunny sweety Utakata selingkuh. Huwaaa..." tangisnya semakin menjadi dan 'Srottttt..' ia kembali mengusap ingusnya agar hidungnya tak tersumbat.

Naruto yang masih ngehank karena di pagi buta dipaksa bangun jadi bingung sendiri. Sejak kapan mereka jadian? Perasaan Sakura gak pernah cerita. Kenapa sekarang malah denger kabar Utakata selingkuh. Masa sih ia kayak gitu. Memang Utakata penampilannya rada flamboyan dan sering ngasih harapan ke semua cewek yang dia kenal dengan memperlakukan seolah mereka istimewa dan luar biasa, tapi kalo selingkuh? Kayaknya gak deh. Dia kan gak pernah benar-benar jadian dengan seorang pun. Apa mungkin ini hanya perasaan Sakura-chan yang sedang dilanda gundah gulana karena kelamaan digantung? Mungkin juga sih.

"Salah orang kali."

"Gak mungkin. Gue melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ia jalan ama cewek cakep di mall. Hiks hiks... sakit hati ini."

"OK gue ngerti, tapi itu bukan berarti dia selingkuh. Mang kapan kalian jadian?"

"Udah lama, waktu...waktu...waktu.." Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu malu. Waktu acara dansa di pesta Hallowen kemarin dia dengan beraninya menggoda dan nembak dan Utakata menerima. "Pokoknya udah."

"Emang dia ngomong apaan yakin sekali ia nerima elu?" kata Naruto sangsi.

"Waktu itu aku bilang 'Jadi tampan! Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Siapa tahu kita bisa jadian habis acara ini?' Terus dia ngasih tahu namanya dan sepanjang acara ia mengajakku berdansa mesra. Itu bukti kalo ia nerima cintaku." Kata Sakura malu-malu ingat peristiwa itu.

Di bagian mananya yang Utakata nerima? Ini mah khayalannya si Pinky Girl aja yang kelewat tinggi. Ia gak bilang mau jadian. Dia hanya nyebut nama dan seingat Naruto sepanjang acara menurut Sakura itu maksudnya hanya satu kali sesi dansa karena Naruto lihat dari taman, habis itu Utakata dansa ama cewek-cewek yang lain.

"Kenapa elu gak labrak aja dia?"

"Gak bisa. No HPnya ganti dan dia gak ngasih tahu gue."

"Aish, elo tuh nyusahin gue aja." Ujar Naruto dongkol. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia turun dari ranjangnya yang nyaman dan ngambil HPnya di meja belajar. Ia lihat buku telepon dan mencet beberapa nomor. Tuut tuut tuuut, tanda telepon belum diangkat.

"Elo nelepon siapa?"

"Ntar juga tahu sendiri. Sttttt!" Ia memberi tanda menyuruh Sakura diam. "Ya, Halo. Ini Namikaze Naruto, teman sekolah Utakata."

Glek. Naruto gila. Kenapa dia malah nelepon nyokapnya sih. Sakura refleks berusaha mengambil HP agar Naruto segera memutuskan sambungan, tapi Narutonya bandel dan keukeuh mempertahankan. "Utakatanya ada, Tante? Ini saya mau mengajak Utakata ke pameran foto yang lagi diadakan di gedung kesenian dekat balaikota sekalian mau minta foto buat artikel saya."

"Wah sayang Utakata udah keluar. Dia ke..." kalimatnya tiba-tiba dipotong orang lain, suara cowok tapi masih anak-anak mungkin adik Utakata. "Ia lagi jalan ama cewek ke mall." Husss, tak sopan nyeletuk omongan orang tua. Maaf ya?"

"Gak papa Tante. Boleh saya titip pesan? Tolong bilang ke Utakata agar segera menghubungi saya karena fotonya itu penting BGT. Terima kasih, Tante. Maaf mengganggu." Kata Naruto menutup telepon.

"Tuh kan bener Utakata selingkuh. Hik hik hik huwaaa..."

"Udah jangan nangis terus, risih dengernya. Gini aja gue ke mall menyelidiki hal ini. Ntar elo gue kabarin. Elo mau di sini apa pulang?"

"Boleh di sini aja soalnya muka gue berantakan kebanyakan nangis."

"Terserah elo." Naruto pun siap-siap ke kamar mandi. Ia mandi sebentar, ganti pakaian yang menurutnya pas nyaman dipakai. Setelah dandan, memakai bedak tipis-tipis dan lipglouse untuk melembabkan bibirnya, ia terlihat lebih manis dan cute kayak model. Kali ini ia gak pake kacamata tebal cos aslinya emang dia gak minus. Rambutnya yang dekat pelipis sedikit dikepang lalu disatukan di tengah dengan pita warna pink. Ia menambahkan aksesoriis berupa tas mungil yang matching untuk melengkapi penampilan sekaligus untuk menyimpan beberapa barang penting seperti dompet, HP, buku catatan dlll. Terakhir ia memakai sepatu sandal untuk memberi kesan santai.

Sakura terpana dengan penampilan Naruto hingga membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar, tak percaya temannya yang 'nerd' itu bisa berubah jadi cantik BANGET, meski Naruto sudah keluar dari tadi. Ia menepuk dahinya pelan 'kenapa tadi aku lupa memotretnya? Kan lumayan buat koleksi.' Batinnya sinting.

Di mall, Naruto dengan mudah menemukan Utakata. Yeah itu salah satu keahlian Naruto mudah mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang, bakat alami. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di kafe 'Kokoro Tomo' yang lumayan ramai dekat tempat duduk Utakata. Utakata tak mengenalinya ketika mereka berpapasan. Di sana ia melihat Utakata lagi asyik ngobrol santai dengan cewek manis berambut pirang di kuncir empat yang ia tahu pasti itu Sabaku Temari, kakaknya Kankuro sedikit mesra. Ia baru berniat menghampiri mereka ketika, tiba-tiba keduanya memilih meninggalkan kafe. Maka Naruto pun buru-buru mengejar mereka yang sudah naik lift. Sayang Naruto terlambat liftnya sudah tertutup, terpaksa ia naik lift disebelahnya yang akan membawanya ke atas.

Di dalam lift ada empat orang selain dirinya dan 'Oh, shitt.' Rutuk Naruto lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Di dalam lift ia bertemu dua orang itu lagi. Tahu siapa? Itu tuh duo orang manipulatif yang selalu sukses membuat maagnya kambuh. Ngapain mereka ke sini? Ia pun pura-pura tak kenal dan memilih sibuk mengotak-otik HP. Meski demikian ia melirik mereka juga secara diam-diam.

Hari ini Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dan santai dari biasanya. Tak ada urat-urat ketegangan dan wajah masam. Ia memakai setelan kaos warna biru dongker yang dilapisi hem warna biru muda dan sengaja tak dikancingkan dan celana ¾ warna senada kaosnya. Dia membawa beberapa tas kertas yang mungkin isinya pakaian dan barang elektronik. Ia sibuk dengan gadget, tak perduli dengan orang lain sambil menunggu lift terbuka.

Kalo Gaara ia memakai setelan kaos warna merah hati dilapisi jaket yang ada tudung kepala tapi dibiarkan menggantung di leher warna perak dan celana ¾ warna hitam. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket dan sibuk mendengarkan musik dari iphone. Ia terlihat cuek dengan sekitar.

Di lantai selanjutnya dua orang yang Naruto gak kenal turun. Klik pintu lift menutup setelah mereka keluar dan lift kembali jalan. 3 menit kemudian lift berhenti, tapi Sasuke atau Gaara tak perduli dan tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat semula. 'Dasar mereka itu gimana sih? Gak perduli banget. Kenapa gak keluar juga? Lift udah berhenti tuh.' Rutuknya dalam hati, tapi dia juga ogah ngingetin dan memilih membiarkan lift bergerak lagi.

Anehnya meski ditunggu lebih dari 3 menit, lift tetap tak bergerak. Mengabaikan mereka berdua, Naruto maju ke depan memencet tombol lagi kali ada yang macet. Sial meski sudah dipencet beberapa kali, tombol tetap tak menyala dan lift tetap tak terbuka. Ia mulai khawatir. Jangan jangan... sial. Dengan horor ia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata "Guys, kayaknya liftnya rusak deh." Membuat keduanya yang awalnya cuek jadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" kata Sasuke. Ia pun maju ke depan memencet tombol dengan kasar. Tapi sama seperti Naruto, lift tak bergerak dan pintu tak terbuka juga. "Sepertinya kau benar." Katanya lemas. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Gaara yang awalnya syok ganti maju melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto dan sama seperti mereka berdua gagal juga. Ia tersulut emosinya dan menendang-nendang dinding lift.

"Percuma elo tendang. Gak bakal terbuka. Dasar idiot! Kita telepon petugas." Kata Sasuke siap-siap mengambil HP.

"Elo juga sama idiotnya. Emang di lift ada sinyal?" Balas Gaara gak terima.

"Sudah diam. Jangan berantem. Mungkin sebentar lagi petugasnya kemari karena tahu ada lift yang rusak."

"Itu tuh kapan? Gue mau cepat-cepat pulang." (Sasuke)

"Emang Cuma elo aja. Dasar sok penting." (Gaara)

Ampun deh mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa berantem di sini. Ngabis-ngabisin energi dan udara aja. Ia mengambil alternatif lain, ngambil plastik putih yang selalu tersedia di tas dan meniup kuat-kuat buat jaga-jaga. Ada beberapa kantong plastik. Habis itu ia mengetuk-ngetuk dinding lift bagian depan.

"Elo sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Gue sedang nyimpen persediaan oksigen, takutnya petugasnya lama datang dan kita kehabisan oksigen. Gue gak mau mati konyol."

'Gadis ini benar.' Batin Sasuke dan Gaara belum menyadari identitas asli gadis itu. Keduanya juga minta plastik dan sama-sama mengetuk dinding pintu bergantian buat hemat energi.

"Elo siapa?" tanya Gaara. Ia merasa pernah lihat cewek super manis dan cute ini, tapi lupa dimana?

"Gue Naruto, masa gak kenal."

"Oh yang adiknya Kyuubi itu. Mang elo gak bawa sesuatu yang canggih yang bisa bikin kita keluar dari tempat jahanam ini sebelum kita mati kehabisan nafas? Kakakmu jenius kan?" balas Sasuke nyolot. Ia marah kok bisa gak mengenali Naruto dan kenapa harus terjebak lagi dengan dua orang aneh ini disini? Apa di sekolah aja gak cukup. Ia merasa sejak kenal dengan Naruto hidupnya jadi seperti naik roll coster. Emosinya tak stabil. Makanya hari ini ia ke mall buat refreshing sekaligus beli hadiah untuk menghibur hati kakaknya yang patah hati. Sialnya ia malah ketemu dua orang biang trouble ini. Gak ngaca kalo dia juga sama saja, mendokusai.

Naruto menepuk dahi, lupa. Untung diingetin Sasuke. HP pemberian kakaknya itu canggih, selalu ada sinyal dimanapun berada dan ada GPSnya. Jadi Kyuu pasti bisa cepat menemukan mereka. Ia memencet nomor yang sudah diapalnya. "Hallo, Kyuu tolongin aku. Aku terjebak di lift mall..." tuut tuut tuutttttt 'Maaf pulsa anda tak mencukupi untuk memenuhi panggilan. Silakan lakukan pengisian ulang.' Gawat pulsanya habis. Awww, kenapa tadi dia lupa ngecek jumlah pulsa? Tadi kan dia nelepon ibunya Utakata lama. Kali ini tamat deh riwayatnya.

Ia menoleh pada kedua teman seperjuangannya. "Sorry..." katanya lirih membuat keduanya lemas. Tak ada harapan. Terpaksa mereka harus menunggu dan berdoa semoga petugas cepat menyadari.

SKIP TIME

_**Kyuubi POV**_

Kyuubi masih tidur nyenyak ketika Naruto telepon. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mencet tombol hijau. "Hallo, Kyuu tolongin aku. Aku terjebak di lift mall..." kata adiknya tapi terputus. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ayam jadi-jadian dan panda sebagai latar belakang. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, mandi dan dandan kilat. Ia ngecek ke apartemen Naruto yang ada di samping apartemennya dan mendapati Sakura. Sakura lalu cerita kemana perginya Naruto karena tadi adiknya ngomongnya kurang jelas.

Ia bergegas pergi ke mall untuk menyelamatkan imoutonya tentu saja setelah menelepon dua orang sialan itu. 'Kau harus bertahan. Aku akan segera ke sana.' Batin Kyuubi resah. Ia tahu betul kalo ia telat adiknya bisa tewas kehabisan oksigen.

_**End Kyuubi POV**_

_**Itachi POV**_

Itachi berfikiran sama seperti Kyuubi yang memilih bersantai di kamar di hari libur ini daripada beraktivitas di luar. Bedanya ia memilih membaca komik ditemani secangkir teh untuk menghibur suasana hatinya yang masih suram gara-gara patah hati. Ia tentu merasa terganggu dengan bunyi HP apalagi kalo yang nelepon orang yang tak diharapkan. Coba yang nelepon Dei-hime. Ia mengangkat telepon dengan malas. "Cepat ke Beika Mall. Aku tunggu!" kata Kyuubi.

"Ogah, malas. Aku ada urusan penting."

"Dasar bego. Gue gak ngajak elo kencan. Tapi adik elo juga adik gue terjebak di lift." Kata Kyuubi kencang sebelum mutusin telepon. Ini beneran bukan tipuan Kyuubi yang ingin ngerjain dia kayak biasanya kan? Itachi tak pikir panjang bergegas mengambil kunci mobil. Ini pasti benar karena gak seperti biasanya Kyuu sepanik ini. Apalagi kenyataannya Sasuke tidak ada di rumah dan HPnya tak bisa dihubungi karena berada di luar jangkauan. 'Oh, Shit.' Makinya dalam hati. Buyarlah sudah rencananya semula untuk berleha-leha di rumah.

_**Itachi POV**_

_**Sasori POV**_

Hari ini ia senang banget karena bisa ngedate bareng pujaan hatinya. Susah payah mereka main kucing-kucingan untuk mengelabui Kyuu yang over protektif dengan kedua adiknya. Ia gak mau dihajar habis-habisan dan rencana yang sudah disusunnya rapi untuk nembak Deidara gagal. Entah Deidara yang mengerti isi hatinya atau dia mau sedikit refreshing ia tak menolak rencana Sasori.

Dan akhirnya hari ini mereka berdua bisa asyik bersenang-senang di taman ria. Aih gak elit amat masa pacaran di taman kayak anak SD. Ye jangan salah. Tamannya gak kayak taman anak TK, banyak permainan seru buat orang dewasa. Mereka sudah mencoba berbagai wahana.

Ia memeluk erat Deidara yang ketakutan saat mereka masuk rumah hantu. Cari kesempatan nih ye... Ya iyalah itu kan tujuan utamanya ngajak Dei ke rumah hantu. Sore nanti ketika senja tiba rencananya ia akan mengajak Dei naik gandola tertutup. Ia berniat menembak Deidara. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Ia juga berharap di tempat itu ia bisa sedikit mencuri ciuman Deidara. Ngarep lo? Ye boleh dong. Makanya itu ia bela-belain antri beli es krim untuk gebetannya yang tampak pucat setelah keluar dari wahana rumah hantu.

Setelah memberikan es krim dan camilan untuk Deidara. Ia menerima telepon dari Kyuu. Ia langsung merasa pasti rencananya bakal gagal dan benar saja. Ia segera bergegas menggandeng Deidara ke tempat parkir. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya lembut dan ada sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Kita disuruh Kyuu ke Beika Mall."

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu, tapi kayaknya penting." Kata Sasori sambil melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka segera menuju Beika Mall.

_**Sasori POV**_

_**Gaara POV**_

Sungguh ia tak menduga dirinya akan terjebak di sini dengan dua orang yang tak dikehendakinya, orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal dengan segala ulahnya. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Kencan?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya istirahat. Tadi ia baru dapat giliran mengetuk dinding lantai. Sekarang giliran Sasuke Cap pantat ayam itu.

"Nguntit Utakata. Kau sendiri lagi ngapain? Kencan?"

"Bukan aku..."

"Sudah ku duga. Cowok gak laku kayak elo mana mungkin kencan. Paling juga lagi berburu anime figur, dasar Otaku." Dengus Sasuke sebal.

Gaara diam tak membalas karena emang dia lagi berburu anime figure yang limited edition sekaligus kumpul bareng teman-teman otakunya. "Elo sendiri? Shoping?" ejeknya tak terima. 'Kayak Emak-emak' tambahnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengertakkan gigi tak terima. Emang kenapa kalo cowok belanja di mall. Dosa gitu?

"Stttt diam. Ada suara langkah kaki kemari." Kata Naruto memekik senang, ada harapan mereka selamat. Kami ikut mengerubungi pintu dan menggedor-gedor sekuat tenaga untuk menarik perhatian orang itu.

Lama sekali kami melakukannya kira-kira ada sejam hingga kami bersandar lemas. Nafas kami mulai tersengal-sengal. Kepala pusing. Sepertinya udara di tempat ini mulai menipis. Kami diam untuk menghemat udara. Sedikit demi sedikit kami menghirup udara cadangan. Tapi karena tak kunjung mendapat pertolongan satu per satu kami tumbang, dimulai dari Naruto.

Sasuke merangkak dan memukul pipinya untuk membuat Naruto tetap sadar sebelum ia menyerah juga ikutan pingsan. Terakhir Gaara ikut rebah. Apa ini akhir dunianya bersama dua orang ini. Sungguh ini diluar angan-angannya.

**Gaara POV**

**Kyuubi POV**

Begitu datang, Kyuu langsung nyamperin pengelola mall. Dari sana ia nyuruh petugas ngecek ada lift yang macet gak hari itu karena ia jug agak tahu mall yang mana GPS di HP Naruto gak berfungsi. Ini mall ketiga yang didatanginya. Kyuubi baru bernafas lega saat mengatakan memang ada lift yang rusak. Saat ini para petugas sedang bekerja keras memperbaikinya.

Kyuu bergegas ke lantai dimana lift yang diduga bermasalah itu berada. Ia melihat para petugas berusaha membuka pintu dengan alat yang dibawanya. Ia juga mendengar gedoran pintu. Berarti adiknya di sana dan masih selamat. Senyum Kyuu menghilang ketika gedoran pintu mulai melemah dan lama kelaman menghilang, tapi pintu belum terbuka sedikit pun. Ia merasa tanah yang dipijaknya runtuh dan tanpa sadar mengamuk hebat.

**Itachi POV**

Di Beika Mall Itachi bergegas ke lantai yang dimaksud Kyuu dan melihat Kyuubi yang ngamuk menyerang petugas, menarik perhatian para pengunjung. Itachi yang baru saja datang hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia yang awalnya ingin memisahkan mereka jadi kuwalahan. Terpaksa ia melakukan ini. Plakkk, ia menampar Kyuubi keras, membuatnya terpana tak percaya.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Kyuu. Harusnya sekarang ini kita fokus pada Naruto yang ada di dalam sana. Selagi kamu ngamuk, disana hidup adikmu yang jadi taruhan." Setelah Kyuu tenang tak lagi mengamuk seperti tadi, ia berbicara dengan petugas dan memberi sedikit intruksi. "Kau telepon pihak RS, aku akan menolong mereka lewat atap lift." Kata Itachi sebelum berlalu pergi. Ia menghilang bersama petugas meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih bengong tak percaya. Ia baru sadar dengan situasi gawat di depannya setelah Deidara datang dan menepuk bahunya. "Ada apa Kyuu?"

Ia tak menjawab dan sibuk menelepon ambulans. Ia yakin kondisi adiknya di dalam sana sudah parah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang panik hingga lupa menolong adiknya. Kalo sampai terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya, ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia beranjak ke depan lift, mengabaikan Deidara dan Sasori. "Naru-chan bertahanlah. Kami akan segera menolongmu. Kau harus kuat." kata Kyuu.

Dari luar Kyuu memberi semangat pada Naru-chan. Ia bicara sendiri, tak perduli adiknya dengar atau tidak. Ia yakin Naruto merasakannya. Deidara dan Sasori yang mulai paham dengan situasi ikut duduk di samping Kyuu, ikutan ngajak ngobrol orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana. Sasori sudah melupakan acara kencannya dan fokus dengan situasi sekarang apalagi ternyata adiknya pun juga jadi korban.

Ia hanya bisa frustasi dan bingung sendiri. Kenapa selalu saja ada petaka jika mereka bertiga itu bersama. 'Ya Tuhan, permainan apa ini? Ku mohon Tuhan selamatkan adikku dan dua orang lainnya. Mereka masih muda, masa depannya masih panjang.' Ratap Sasori. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya ia tulus berdoa memohon pada Tuhan.

Menit-menit berlalu cepat, tapi belum ada kemajuan. Rasa keputus asaan mulai merayap ke sudut hati masing-masing. Tidak mereka harus selamat. 'Aku akan lebih bersikap baik pada adikku jika ia selamat, Tuhan.' Doa mereka bertiga. Akhirnya Itachi berhasil mengevakuasi Naru-chan bersamaan datangnya petugas ambulans. Setelah itu berturut-turut mereka menolong Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ketiga sudah dalam keadaan pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen, tapi masih hidup. Mereka segera mendapat pertolongan pertama. Petugas segera memberi masker udara kepada ketiganya dan menyelimuti mereka untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka sebelum memasukkannya ke ambulans.

Mereka berempat naik ke dalam satu mobil karena saat ini hanya Sasori yang masih fit untuk nyetir. Kyuu dan Deidara masih syok sedangkan Itachi kecapaian karena mengevakuasi mereka bertiga. Mereka mengikuti mobil-mobil ambulans itu ke RS, tentu saja setelah menghubungi ketiga ortu masing-masing. Sejam kemudian ketiga adik mereka sudah masuk ke ruang UGD untuk mendapat tindakan lebih lanjut. Keempat saudaranya duduk diluar tepatnya di lantai menunggu ortu dan dokter yang memeriksa adik mereka keluar.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga ortu mereka pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto, Minato-Kushina dan dua Sabaku (Aku gak tahu nama ayahnya Gaara jadi ku tulis dua Sabaku aja) muncul bersamaan. Mereka semua mencemaskan putra masing-masing dan menghampiri putra-putrinya yang duduk lesehan di tanah.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Fugaku mewakili yang lainnya. Dua temannya Sabaku dan Minato sibuk menenangkan istri masing-masing yang syok.

"Aku juga gak tahu. Tiba-tiba Naruchan telepon. Ia terjebak di lift. Aku..." Kyuubi tak bisa melanjutkan. Ia masih sangat syok. Ini seperti mimpi buruk. Itu masa-masa paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Nyawa adiknya terancam dan dia tak bisa apa-apa. Itachi memeluk Kyuubi menenangkan. Ia sadar Kyuubi masih terguncang dengan semua ini karena dia yang pertama dihubungi. Kyuu menangis histeris di dada Itachi membuat beberapa orang menaikkan alis. 'Sejak kapan dua orang yang bermusuhan ini jadi akrab?' Perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh kemunculan dokter Kabuto yang menangani ketiga putra putri mereka. "Gimana Dok?" tanya Minato menghampiri Kabuto.

"Mereka sudah aman, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mereka tadi pingsan karena tubuhnya sempat drop akibat kekurangan oksigen. Sebentar lagi juga sadar. Kalian bisa menemui mereka di ruangan dan sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena menyatukan mereka dalam satu ruangan biar mudah ditangani. Maaf permisi dulu saya masih ada pasien." Kata Kabuto sopan.

Awalnya kedua orang tua mereka mau masuk ruangan, tapi keduluan anak-anak mereka yang secara kompak berhamburan masuk. Mereka memilih di luar menunggu giliran sambil ngobrol ringan.

Kyuu dan Deidara menangis dan memeluk Naruchan yang mulai sadar dan membuka mata. Ia mengerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik bingung ditambah lagi kedua Nee-channya yang sedang menangis tersedu. Itu membuatnya tambah bingung. Itachi dan Sasori memilih mengusap lengan adik-adik mereka untuk menyalurkan perhatian mereka saat Sasuke dan Gaara sadar. "Ada yang bisa memberi tahu kami ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke mewakili kedua temannya.

"Ini di rumah sakit, Baka. Kenapa kalian bertiga bisa terjebak di sana?" tanya Itachi geram. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa kalo ketiga ketemu selalu saja ada kejadian yang tak mengenakan.

"Mana ku tahu. Memangnya aku membuat liftnya rusak dan membiarkanku mati di sana. Dasar konyol." Balas Sasuke geram. Ia tak terima dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berantem. Yang penting sekarang mereka selamat." (Sasori)

Setelah fisik ketiganya mulai pulih, sudah tidak terlalu pucat, mereka bertiga memilih pulang. Mereka gak mau tinggal di rumah sakit. Baunya gak enak. Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto merasa hangat, seperti kembali menapakkan kaki ke tanah. Ia dipeluk Kyuu sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan ingin tidur dengannya begitu sampai rumah dan tak membiarkan Deidara atau KaaSannya menggantikannya. Ia masih sangat trauma. Ayahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Demi privasi, nama mereka tidak disebutkan dalam berita. Hanya disebut ketiga siswa SMU terjebak dalam lift mall selama 3 jam, tapi petugas berhasil mengevakuasi mereka. Oh, ya sejak kejadian itu Naruto sekarang tinggal di rumah dinas ortunya lagi. Mereka jadi lebih over protektif padanya terutama Kyuubi. Hubungan keluarga pun mulai membaik seperti masa-masa suram itu tak pernah terjadi dalam hidup mereka.

TBC

Ini fic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Semoga para reader puas. Buat request pairing Naruto sabar ya. Masih lama kok karena dia itu bebal, dan gak sensitive. Terima kasih bagi yagn telah mereview, maaf gak dibalas satu-satu. Aku lebih suka menjadikan saran kalian dalam isi cerita daripada membalasnya. Makanya rajin review ya. Terakhir reviewnya dong.


	7. Chapter 7

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

SasuNaruGaa bikin ulah lagi yang menyebabkan muka Itachi bonyok dipukul Kyuubi, dicemburui Sasori, Sasuke, Gaara, Pain, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Dilihatin sebelah mata ama Dei. Ada apa lagi sih ini? Ganti summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 7

Di siang hari nan cerah, Itachi memegangi pipinya yang merah penuh lebam bekas ditonjok Kyuubi. Tak hanya itu saja ia dipandang dengan tatapan cemburu dari semua cowok yang ada di sini, bahkan teman seperjuangannya sendiri aka Sasori. Tak ada yang mau dekat dengannya seakan dia ini pembawa bibit penyakit terpaksa dia duduk dipojokan di samping Naru-chan yang dengan telaten mengompres bekas lebam agar tak terlalu parah. Mang apa kesalahan Itachi sampai kena bogem mentah gitu?

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke berjalan dengan lesu ke kelas setelah melihat mading. Entah kenapa sejak pagi ia merasa ada yang kurang begitu, seperti ada yang terlewatkan olehnya hanya saja dia tak tahu apa? Apa gara-gara mading lagi? Ternyata bukan. Isi mading kali ini tumben banget normal, walau kata-katanya masih menggigit hanya saja temanya gak ada yang menyinggung namanya lagi. Ia jadi mikir "Apa aku ini sudah gila pujian sampai mengharapkan terus namanya terpajang di Mading?"_

_Ternyata bukan dia saja yang merasa seperti itu, tapi juga hampir semua warga KHS. Ada apa ya? Apa virus mendokusainya Shikamaru menjangkiti semua murid? Lesu gitu. Ternyata eh ternyata mereka lagi nunggu pemandangan menarik tiap mading hari pertama dipajang. Pemandangan apa tuh?_

_Apalagi kalo bukan aksi kejar-kejaran SasunaruGaa. Seru gitu. Mereka tu udah jadi tontonan wajib tonton. Mereka bertiga sudah ramai dijadikan topic utama pembicaraan di akun FB dan twitter. Akun yang didedikasikan mereka bertiga sudah banyak yang follow kira-kira ada 5 juta. Di akun itu sudah diunggah foto-foto mereka bertiga dengan beragam pose dan ekspresi. Tema pembicaraannya pun selalu ramai dikunjungi para penggemar. Hanya videonya aja yang belum. Makanya sekarang mereka sengaja ngumpul di koridor untuk mengabadikan aksi ketiga orang ini. Saying ditunggu dari tadi, meeka tetap gak muncul. Kecewa deh jadinya._

_Shikamaru dan Neji yang melihat Sasuke tak bersemangat dan agak lesu jadi heran. Kenapa lagi ni anak? Jangan-jangan bener yang diobrolin di akun FB dan Twitter tentang hubungan mereka bertiga. Tapi masa sih. Ketiganya kan punya penyakit yang sama anti social, cuek, dingin dan manipulative. Gak mungkin ah. Pasti ada sebab lain. Mereka lalu menghampiri sobat baiknya. Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke yang hanya direspon tolehan malas sebelum kembali tidur lagi. Sumpeh deh gaya Sasuke sekarang kayak Shikamaru. "Kenapa lo? Gak semangat gitu."_

"_Lagi PMS mungkin." Jawabnya ngaco._

"_Mang lo cewek. Ada masalah? Cerita dong kali aja kami bisa bantu."_

"_Gak ada apa-apa, udah sono. Gue mau tidur." Jawab Sasuke suntuk._

"_Jangan dulu. Tolong kasih ini ke Itachi."_

"_Apaan? Kenapa gak lo aja sih. Merepotkan."_

"_Aku gak bisa lagi sibuk ngurus logistic buat acara minggu depan. Ini Proposalnya. Tolong minta tanda tangannya segera hari ini karena mau diserahin Tsunade Sensei. Cepat ya!" _

"_Iya iya bawel amat sih." Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naji dan Shikamaru saling pandang dan mikir 'Kayaknya bener apa yang diobrolin di FB dan Twitter. Masa hanya gara-gara gak ada alas an buat kejar-kejaran lagi ia sampai lemes gitu.' Meski prihatin, tapi keduanya masih sempat-sempatnya ngambil foto Sasuke diam-diam dan diunggah di FB dengan status _**BT**_. _**Gara-gara gak bisa ketemu Naru-chan, Sasu si siluman Ayam jadi letoy. **_Sadis bener mereka. Masa temannya jadiin permainan._

_Ye salahin aja si Sasuke. Dia itu teman yang licik dan hobinya mempermainkan orang lain. Neji masih kesal karena kemarin Hinata jadi korban Sasuke hingga ia jatuh sakit selama seminggu. Hina-chan yang pemalu dipaksa dansa depan umum. Untung foto mereka berdua gak jadi highline news. Kalo iya, abis tu Ayam. Kalo Shikamaru sebal gara-gara Sasuke, kesempatan buat PDKT dengan mantan jadi sulit. _

_Dia itu memonopoli mantannya. Sasuke kan cakep. Ia khawatir hati mantannya berbalik jadi naksir Sasuke yang hatinya villian itu. Ia gak mau itu terjadi. Meski mantan, ia masih cinta banget ama dia. Mereka juga putus baik-baik. Kalo pun misalnya gak bisa balikan lagi dengan Sang Mantan minimal dia gak jadian dengan Sasuke. Bakal nangis darah aja kerjaannya nanti._

_Kita tinggalkan dua orang itu kita beralih pada Sang tokoh utama Sasuke. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia jalan ke gedung kelas 3. Lagi asyik-asyiknya jalan ia menoleh ke belakang ada Gaara yang berlari kencang ke arahnya. Refleks dia ikutan lari juga. Mereka berlari beriringan karena tak disangka arah tujuannya sama. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto yang lagi jalan santai. Ia juga ikutan lari kencang paling depan sendiri karena mengira dua orang itu mengejarnya. Meski dia sendiri bingung apa ya alasannya?_

_Ingat kan apa yang terjadi kalo tiga orang itu ketemu. Big Trouble. Itulah yang terjadi. Mereka kembali berlari dengan langkah seirama, kiri kanan kiri kanan menghindari orang dengan cara yang sama pula dengan laju sangat kencang sehingga yang terlihat hanya warna rambut mereka aja._

"_Apaa tuh yang kuning-kuning lewat tadi? Angin?" kata Kiba yang mau ke kantin._

"_Mana ada angin yang berwarna kuning. Dasar baka. Paling itu.." kata Sakura sambil menggeplak Kiba dan kalimatnya dipotong Lee._

"_Ahh, warnanya ganti. Sekarang hitam kebiru-biruan. Ah ganti lagi merah bata." (Lee)_

"_Itu SasunaruGaa lewat." (Shino) _

_Serempak semua (Sakura, Kiba, Utakata, dan Ino) menoleh pada Shino tak percaya dan berkata dengan kompaknya "Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi? Telat deh."_

"_Tenang ada yang sempat motret mereka kok. Lihat di akun FB!" kata Shino. Serempak semua megang HP dan buka FB. Benar foto-foto mereka ada. Dari awal meeka ketemu sampai aksi kejar-kejaran. Ekspresi meeka begoitu luar biasa. Indah dan power full. Aduh aduh mereka sekarang jadi stalker gila. Ini gara-gara SasuNarugaa nih._

_Di koridor gedung kelas tiga. "eh mereka mau lewat ke sini. Cepat siapin videonya!" kata salah satu murid. mereka yang HPnya ada video dan yang bawa handycamp segera nyari posisi terbaik. Mereka gak mau ketinggalan moment penting ini. Mereka berhitung dalam hati 'satu dua tiga.. and action.' Mereka pun merekam aksi SasuNaruGaa dengan sukses sampai mereka melewati TKP paling menarik yakni dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya. Tahu dong tempat mana. Itu tuh kelas Itachi dkk yang selalu jadi korban SasunaruGaa._

_Karena sudah terjadi beberapa kali beberapa orang sudah hapal. Pain, kakuzu, Konan, dan Hidan begitu mendengar suara 'gruduk-gruduk gubrak gubrakk' langsung mikir 'Ini pasti Naru-chan dkk lagi lari ke sini.' Reflek mereka langsung menyingkir dari koridor, gak ingin jadi korban untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasori dan Deidara yang baru keluar kelas ternyata cepat tanggap melihat keempat temannya cepat-cepat menjauhi koridor dan memilih duduk-duduk di rumput depan taman kelas 3 IPA2, ditambah lagi terdengar suara 'gruduk-gruduk… gubrak gubrakk, mereka bergegas lari ke tempat Pain dkk yang dirasa cukup aman. _

_Sayangnya Itachi dan Kyuu yang juga baru keluar kelas mereka, kebetulan mereka semua sekelas telat merespon. Sialnya waktu itu Itachi sedang memanggil nama Kyuu yang ngambek dan Kyuu dengan sebal menoleh ke belakang dan terjadilah tabrakan maut itu saudara-saudara gara-gara apalagi kalo bukan Naru-chan telat ngerem. Ia masih sempat dorong Itachi kuat-kuat ke depan karena ditabrak Sasuke dan Gaara dari belakang sebelum ngerem dan ia dengan sukses membuat kepala bagian belakang benjol. Begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Sasuke yang benjol kepala bagian depan. Mereka reflek mengusap benjolannya karena agak nyeri. Tapi mata mereka bertiga melotot ke depan tak percaya begitu juga dengan Pain dkk._

_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka semua terpana? Kenapa Deidara dan Konan terlihat malu dengan munculnya semburat warna merah di pipinya? Sedangkan Sasuke otomatis menutup mata Naruto karena dianggap masih di bawah umur?_

_Ternyata gara-gara tabrakan mau tak bertanggung jawab itu Itachi terdorong ke depan dan Kyuu yang mendadak menoleh ke belakang dan dan dan… Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi? 'CUP' Ciuman maut itu pun tak terhindarkan. Seorang Itachi dan Kyuubi yang terkanal saling bermusuhan saling berciuman di bibir pula. _

'_Gezzz, kenapa tadi aku menyingkir. Coba aku tetap berdiri di situ aku mungkin sudah bisa merasakan bibir Konan tersayang. Masa pacaran selama 3 tahun hanya pernah gandengan tangan doang' tahu kan ini batin siapa?_

'_Yah, ini gak adil. Gue yang pacaran ama Deidara aja belum pernah ciuman. Kenapa Itachi yang belum jadian ama Kyuu malah lebih dulu dapat jatah?' (Sasori udah nembak Deidara di RS waktu nungguin adik-adiknya)._

'_Itachi beruntung banget dari kemarin. Kita kok hanya dapat bagian gak enaknya terus ya? Authornya gak adil nih.' Batin Kakuzu dan hidan._

'_Sip dapat adegan paling HOT. Lebih HOT dari pada bulan yagn lalu yang hanya tubrukan beruntun dan aksi tumpang tindih, dan jelas lebih asyik daripada melihat mereka nyunsruk dan jumpalitan gak jelas. Ini video kissing orang paling terkenal se antero Konoha.' Batin para stalker ber 'yes yes ria'.'_

_Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, Kyuu mendorong Itachi kuat-kuat hingga jatuh ke belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan dasar Keriput MESUM!" kata Kyuubi sebelum memberi tanda mata di wajah Itachi._

_**End Flashback**_

"Apa lagi sih anak-anak? Kenapa kalian selalu saja bikin masalah? Bukan mading lagi kan?" Tanya Itachi ill fill. Ia gak rela bonyok hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Kuat banget tonjokan si Kitsune. 'Tapi bibir rubah licik itu lembut juga dan baunya hmmmm harum.' Batinnya ngeres.

Wow si Itachi sudah pindah ke lain hati nih ceritanya? Gak juga. Ia masih ngarepin Dei yang lembut kok gak kayak Kyuu yang berandalan itu. Tapi ia juga gak nolak rejeki nomplok. Kyuu kan wajahnya gak beda ama Dei hanya perangainya saja yang beda. Wah Itachi jahat nih mempermainkan Kyuu, jadiin dia pelarian semata.

Apa boleh buat hati itu gak bisa bohong, gak bisa dengan pindah ke lain hati. Ia sudah terlanjur cinta ama Dei, sulit berpaling pada yang lain. Kalo dia gak ingat sobatan ama Sasori lama atau gak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Dei, mungkin ia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Dei ke dalam pelukannya. Sayang ia bukan orang tipe begitu. Jadi mau gak mau ya ia relain aja.

Kalo dia ingin mencari cinta yang baru, yang jelas Kyuu bukanlah pilihan pertamanya. Mungkin Naru-chan bisa dijadiin target. Tapi gak mungkin juga kali ya. Masa ia mau rebutan ama Sasukenya yang naga-naganya ada hati ama Naruchan. Meski dianya belum menyadarinya. Tapi suatu saat ia pasti sadar dan ia gak mau masuk ke dalam hubungan yang rumit itu. Kayaknya ntar bakal penuh intrik dan perang urat syaraf secara Sasuke itu licik ketemu Naru-chan yang cerdik, cuek dan bebal bersaing dengan Gaara yang gak kalah manipulatifnya. Wow. Ia gak mau gosong berada di tengah-tengah mereka. OK kebanyakan ngelantur. Kita kebali ke cerita. Itachi menginterogasi mereka bertiga yang tumben kali ini merasa bersalah. Punya hati juga tiga orang ini.

"Ini bukan salahku. Aku cuma mau makan siang bareng Kyuu dan Dei-nee, tapi mereka mendadak datang berlari ke arahku. Jadi aku reflek lari juga." Kata Naruto sambil buka bentonya dan mulai makan. Sebagai rasa bersalah ia nyuapin Itachi yang sulit menggerakkan tangan akibat tanda sayang Kyuubi dan kembali diberi tatapan cemburu. 'Enak banget Itachi.' Batin semuanya.

"Gue hanya mau nyerahin proposal Diklatcaba ama Sasori. Karena buru-buru gue lari. Gak tahunya mereka juga ikutan lari." Kata Gaara membela diri seraya memberikan proposal pada Sasori.

"Elo lari dengan wajah sangar gitu jadi gue lari juga. Kirain elo mau balas dendam ama gue." Sama seperti Sasuke ia juga ngasih proposal ama Itachi. "Cepetan tanda tangan. Ini mau diserahin hari ini juga." Lanjutnya.

"Apaan? Pemilihan cowok romantic dan kece? Siapa sih yagn bikin acara ginian? Dasar geblek." Kata Itachi sweatdropp. Pas dibaca ternyata ini ide Kakashi sensei dan Jiraya sensei. Pantes, guru mesum gitu.

"Apa? Gak setuju gue. Pasti gue bakal repot." Sasuke manyun gak suka. Ia kan sebal dengan segala yang berbaru romantic macam coklat, mawar, dan yang berbau pink. Ihh, merinding dia. Tapi seru juga acaranya pas baca proposalnya. Ia jadi penasaran. Tahu kan mesti bilang gak suka ia itu tergolong orang yang mabuk kemenangan. Ia melirik Gaara yagn dianggapnya bakal jadi rivalnya nanti. "Menurut lo siapa yang bakal menang?" (Sasuke)

"Gue pegang Neji." (Naruto)

"Kok begitu?" (Sasuke)

"Kemungkinan besar yang jadi kandidat tu Neji, Shikamaru, Utakata, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Kimimaru, Shisui, Pain dan terakhir Menma."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa baka aniki, si panda dan Sasori gak masuk kategori. Terutama gue. Secara gue cowok paling kece di sekolah ini. FG gue paling banyak." Kata Sasuke gak terima. Ia merasa terhina. Jangankan menang ada kemungkinan ia gak masuk kategori. Bahkan kakaknya pun gak masuk hitungan.

"Iya, tapi elo, Kak Itachi, Sasori dan Gaara gak masuk hitungan. Di sini disebutin. syaratnya harus yang udah punya pacar. Elo semua kan belum punya pacar malah kau rau kalian pernah pacaran. Deket cewek aja gak." (Naruto)

"Kayak elo pernah pacaran aja."

"Enak aja gue pernah tahu."

"Kapan?" Tanya semuanya heran soalnya kan Naruto terkenal anti social dan temannya hanya Sakura aja. Wajah lempeng gitu ternyata…..?

"Waktu SMP, tapi hanya seminggu sih. Habis pacarannya garing dan hambar banget kayak kakak adik gitu. Kita berangkat bareng pulang bareng trus ke kantin bareng. Gitu doang. Daripada maksain diri, jadi kita mutusin putus. Abis itu gue gak pernah pacaran lagi. Tapi hubungan kami masih baik kok."

"Sama siapa?" Tanya Sasuke mewakili semua. 'kasihan.' Batin semuanya.

"Kalian kenal baik kok. Cirinya dia itu pemalas, gak suka repot, dan demen tidur di kelas yah beda-beda tipis ama hibi gue."

"Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya yang dijawab anggukan kepala Naruto.

'Ohh, hanya gitu doang, masih aman.' Batin Dei dan Kyuu yang merasa kecolongan gak bisa jagain adiknya. Mereka bakal lebih over protektif. Sinting. Mang mereka gak ingin adiknya nikah apa sampai bakal menghalangi adiknya deket ama cowok. Gak tahu aja mereka kalo teman-temannya Naruto kebanyakan cowok.

"Kalo elo?" Tanya Sasori yang penasaran dengan kisah cinta adiknya.

"Pernah."

"Berapa kali?" Tanya Itachi. Batinnya 'Gezz adik gue kalah ama panda dan naru-chan.'

"Entah gak ingat, gak bisa ngitung. Mungkin ada 100 kali."

"Kok bisa ?" Tanya Pain heran. Batin semuanya. '100 kali, gila. Berarti mereka jadian paling lama 2 minggu dong. Berarti ia pernah pacaran ama semua murid di SMPnya. Dasar playboy. Kita ketipu ama tampangnya yang sok polos.' Batin semuanya.

"Iya mereka nembak aku terima. Trus seminggu kemudian minta putus. Alasannya sama kamu gak romantic."

"Mang lo ngapain aja selama pacaran?"

"Gak ngapa-ngapain. Iya sama kayak Naruto pulang berangkat bareng turs makan siang bareng. Udah."

'Hahhh' Ternyata mereka memang masih hijau, nganggep pacaran gak lebih dari kayak teman, gak ada romantis-romantisnya.

"Eh, tapi gue juga penasaran siapa yang menang. Gue pegang Pain."

"Gue Shisui." (Sasuke dan Itachi. Ini namanya solidaritas sesama Uchiha. Biar gak kepilih yang penting ada Uchiha yang masuk kategori.)

"Gue Kankuro." (Gaara dan Sasori. Alasannya sama. Masih sesama marga.)

"Menarik. Kita taruhan siapa diantara keluarga Namikaze yang diwakili Pain, Uchiha Shisui, dan Sabaku kankuro yang bakal menang. Hadiahnya yang kalah harus mau jadi babunya yang menang." Kata Kyuubi.

"OK." Jawab kedua Sabaku dan kedua Uchiha yang hanya membuat Pain, Hidan, dan Kakuzu sweatdropp. 'Kenapa malah jadi gini. Mereka seneng banget berkompetisi. Mulai minggu depan suasana sekolah bakal ramai deh. Moga gak ada yang jadi korban tiga keluarga biang kerok ini.' Batin pain, Hidan dan Kakuzu bersamaan.

Siapa ya yang bakal menang? Kita ikuti kisah selanjutnya.

TBC

Buat yang minta dibanyakin pair ItaKyuu, maaf ya gak bisa karena masih bulan puasa jadi Ai gak bisa keluar sisi romantisnya. Tapi suatu saat aku bakal bikin full Itakyuu dan SasoDei tanpa disertai trio Biang kerok itu.


	8. Chapter 8

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei / ItaDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa, ShikaNaru

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 8

Shikamaru memberanikan diri menemui senpai-senpainya yang terkenal evil, licik, dan raja tega yang sedang duduk di tangga yang terbuat dari semen dan menghubungkan antara lapangan upacara yang letaknya lebih tinggi daripada jalan setapak untuk menghubungkan antar koridor. Ia harus berani demi keselamatan bersama. 'Ehmmm' ia berdehem untuk menarik perhatian senpai-senpainya. Semuanya menoleh padanya dan menatapnya tajam karena dianggap mengganggu kegiatan berdebat mereka. Shika tak menggubris semua itu ingat ia ada misi penting yang harus disampaikan.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah senpai memisahkan trio biang kerok itu?" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk SasuNaruGaa yang sedang berjalan bersama beriringan dengan langkah seirama di halaman sekolah menuju ruang panitia dan sukses menarik perhatian para stalker untuk mengabadikan moment penting itu, entah mereka sadar atau tidak. Mereka cuek aja lenggang kangkung dan masing-masing sibuk dengan gadget atau HP masing-masing.

"Kenapa kami harus misahin mereka? Siapa elo?" Tanya Sasori nyolot gak suka diperintah sedangkan Itachi memilih cuek dan mainin HP. Kyuu dan Dei sibuk berdebat BACA ngasih intruksi biar Pain menang (Ingat taruhan mereka?) dan ditanggapin Pain dengan ogah-ogahan kentara kalo ia gak minat. Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Konan memilih makan cemilan yang mereka bawa.

"Ini demi keamanan kita bersama. Senpai tentu masih apa yang terjadi kalo mereka bertiga bersama?" Ucapan Shika sukses menarik perhatian semua.

Mereka kembali terbayang dengan semuanya. Dulu hidup mereka baik-baik saja, damai Cing. Itachi dan Sasori tetap sibuk dengan segala trik untuk PDKT dengan Dei. Dei yang senang nyari perhatian dan Kyuu konsen dengan segala eksperimennya. Hidan dan Kakuzu sibuk dengan hobinya masing-masing. Dan Pain sibuk mesra-mesraan dengan Konan Koi. Semua berantakan sejak ketiganya dipertemukan dalam ikatan organisasi sialan itu. Ada-ada saja kejadian yang menguras energy dan emosi. Mereka bahkan merasa satu jantung saja tak cukup.

"Apalagi sekarang malam jum'at kliwon. Tahu kan apa hari special itu? Aku gak ingin acara ini berantakan gara-gara ulah mereka bertiga. Jadi bisakah kali ini kita kerja sama?" lanjut Shika 'dan aku bias PDKT dengan my honey lagi tanpa ada si Panda dan siluman ayam itu.' Batinnya menambahkan.

"OK. Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami. Sas tempelin terus Gaara. Elo keriput jaga ayam elo jangna sampai lepas. Gue dan Deidara akan menjaga my sweety Naru-chan. Paham? Sekarang bubar!" kata Kyuu ngebossy.

"Enak aja. Elo mau bunuh Dei? Biar Naru-chan kerja sendiri. Dia itu ketua panitia jadi kerjanya motil, ngikutin semua sesi yang jaraknya jauh gak ketulungan. Kalo Dei suruh ngikutin Naru-chan, dia bisa tewas ditempat. Gue sama Dei. Elo sama si Itachong. Yuk Dei!" ajak Sasori sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Dei tanpa minta persetujuannya menuju Gaara yang sudah duduk leyeh-leyeh sambil mengatur barang-barangnya di ruang panitia.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas panjang, dengan ogah-ogahan berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya mengikuti Sasori yang pergi lebih dulu karena Sasuke duduk bersebalahan dengan Gaara. Ia masih sangat mengharapkan Dei, tapi ia harus menyerah karena ia sudah tak ada harapan. Kyuu yang awalnya mau marah terpaksa ngikutin Itachi. Pain, Konan, Hidan dan Kakuzu hanya menghela nafas lega. 'Akhirnya biang kerok itu sudah pergi.' Batin mereka.

"Mana Naru-chan?" Tanya Dei

"Gak tahu Tanya aja gaara?"

"Lagi ngurus peserta. Dia kan leadernya kali ini."

"Oh. Kalian gak ada tugas?"

"Ada. Gue sedang persiapan buat acara adat entar." Kata Gaara selaku Pradana (Ketua Pramuka) di KHS.

"Gue di sini aja ada laporan OSIS yang mesti gue selesehin cos besok harus diserahin pada Tsunade. Lagian gue hanya tinggal minta laporan dari Shika dan Neji aja."

"Terserah deh." Kata Kyuu sebal. Cih masa ia harus duduk manis seorang diri tanpa teman ngobrol yang asyik ngelihatin makhluk Tuhan paling menyebalkan sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mana tahan.

Srekkk, terdengar pintu dibuka dan muncullah cewek manis yang berambut pirang panjang yang sekarang rambutnya diikat jadi satu member kesan powerfull. Keringat menetes deras dari pelipisnya dan membasahi rambutnya sehingga terlihat lepek. Dia juga keliahtan capek banget. 'Habis marathon ya jeng?' Batin semuanya.

"Kenapa HPnya gak diangkat-angkat? Aku sudah nelepon berkali-kali." Bentak Naruto pada Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Maaf lupa. HPnya disilent. Ada apa?" Tanya keduanya kompak.

"Parah. Tadi peserta yang jatuh sakit banyak banget ada 7 kayaknya. Gue tepar abis bantuin tim medis yang hanya satu orang saja. Kalian gue telepon kenapa gak ada yang jawab. Dasar payah."

"Maaf!"

"Ya sudah. Cepat ke UKS! Kasihan Ino sendirian disana jagain mereka."

"Kamu gak istirahat saja Naru-chan. Kamu capek kan?" kata Dei lembut.

"Aduh itu gak penting. Aku masih ada tugas ngasih materi di ruang Section. Oh ya ntar cowok yang berambut coklat gelap di UKS jangan diapa-apain. Kalo ia bangun cepat miscall aku." Kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tetap energik meski tenaganya sudah terkuras banyak untuk memapah anak-anak yagn tadi jatuh sakit di lapangan basket pas PBB.

Kata-kata Naruto menohok mereka. Tak seharusnya mereka berleha-leha disini sedang Naru-chan yang sifatnya gak beda tipis mereka yakni cuek abis mau berjibaku di lapangan sampai segitunya. Masa mereka yang cowok kalah. Terpancing oleh semangat Naruto, mereka pun bergegas membantu Ino. Dan mereka segera menyesali keputusan mereka.

Kenapa gak bilang kalo mereka sakitnya begini. Mereka bukannya duduk atau tidur anteng sehingga mereka punya waktu luang buat ngegombalin gebetan, tapi berteriak gaduh, menjerit kesakitan. Mereka butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menangani mereka. 'Naru-chan kuat banget nanganin ini semua hanya berdua saja. Pantas keringat bercucuran kayak hujan tropis.' Batin mereka.

"Ini dari tadi begini?"

"Iya senpai. Kami berdua kuwalahan mengatasinya. Makanya Naruto saya suruh minta bantuan pada Gaara dan Sasuke dan senpai-senpai karena yang lainnya juga sibuk." Kata ino yang juga sudah mau pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Udah kamu istirahat saja. Kami yang akan jaga mereka. Mumpung mereka sedang tidur." Kata Dei kasihan.

"Arigato, senpai." Kata Ino sebelum rebahan karena sudah tak tahan capeknya. Itachi, Sasori dan Kyuu rebahan di lantai nan dingin tak perduli bajunya kotor karena capek gila. Gaara dan Sasuke kembali ke ruang panitia.

"Naru-chan kuat banget ya." Kata Kyuu tak percaya adiknya sehebat itu.

"Yup, betul sekali. Dia itu gak hanya kuat, cerdik, berani, juga sangat perhatian. Kau tahu waktu OSPEK dulu. Dia sering maju ke depan nolongin teman-teman setimnya yang akan diplonco seniornya. Dia bahkan rela debat denganku yang orang lain pun gak berani hanya agar Sakura masuk timnya, meski akhirnya Sakura gak ikutan OSPEK karena terkena kecelakaan lalu lintas di hari H. Sejak itu aku berfikir, dia harus masuk OSIS. Sayang gak bisa karena ia benci organisasi. Makanya gue heran kok bisa elo ngerekut Naru-chan."

"He he he gue gitu loh. Gak ada yang gak bisa dilakuin master Sasori."

"Alah sok hebat lo. Padahal elo merekrut Naruto karena dia adik Dei kan, bukan karena kemampuannya? Ngaku aja lo?"

"Siapa bilang? Gue baru tahu Naruto itu adiknya Deidara pas ia minta kita nyari Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gue bener-bener terkesan dengannya waktu Persami dulu. Dia itu sigap, cerdik dan paling rajin masuk Pramuka. Ia gak pernah absen masuk, meski cuaca tak mendukung. Para senior aja gak ada yang begitu."

"Masa sih? Elo gak tahu." (Itachi)

"Di formulir ia nulis marga yang beda dengan Dei, gue pikir ia hanya sedikit mirip. Gue sungguh-sungguh gak tahu."

"Jadi itu alasan dulu elo suka godain Naruto sebagai pengganti Dei begitu?"

"Bukan. Ya ia menarik aja buat digodain. Ia tu disebut ratu es, susah mengeluarkan ekspresinya jadi aku tertantang. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap gagal. Hanya gaara dan Kiba selain Sakura yang bisa melakukannya."

"Kok bisa?"

"Iya. Kiba itu suka nyubitin Naru-chan kecil-kecil hanya untuk membuat ia ngasih respon. Tahu kan Naru-chan mukanya datar? Kalo Gaara sering ngejar Naru-chan yang selalu berusaha kabur dari rapat dan kegiatan Pramuka. Itu moment yang tak terlupakan."

"Itu belum seberapa. Lihat ekspresi frustasi Naruto tiap Sakura bikin ulah. Lucu banget. Aku sampai gak bisa nahan tawa."

"Iya kamu benar. Tapi ekspresi saat ia melindungi Sakura keren banget. TOP deh!"

"Aku lebih suka lihat sifat jahilnya keluar dan sifat malunya. Aduhhh ingin ku bawa pulang aja."

Deidara dan Kyuu tak habis pikir dua orang ini kan cowok kenapa malah ngerumpiin Naruto sih? Mana mereka kayaknya hafal banget dengan karakter Naru-chan. Mereka juga tahu moment-moment penting adik mereka. Dadanya terasa tertikam pisau dalam. Sakittt. Mereka ini kakak-kakak Naruto, tapi mereka tidak tahu semua moment special itu. Mereka bahkan tak tahu bagaiman ekspresi naruto selain wajah lempengnya itu. Mereka merasa banyak hal yang terlupakan.

"Kalian punya fotonya gak?" Tanya Dei sendu.

"Tentu saja. Ntar kita am… ada apa Nar? Kenapa kembali?" Tanya Sasori heran. Kok Naruto kembali ke UKS. Tak biasanya ia meninggalkan tugasnya. Ya jelek-jelek gitu Naruto itu berdedikasi. Apalagi entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau gimana. Ia merasakan hawa Naru-chan yang tak enak. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Sepertinya Itachi juga begitu hanya saja tertutupi oleh face pokernya.

"Aku capek banget. Boleh istirahat di sini sebentar?"

"Boleh aja." Kata Kyuu sambil ngsih tempat di sampingnya tak curiga dengan senyum misterius Naruto yang sempat dilihat Itachi.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Biasa sedang ngobrol." (Dei)

"Boleh ikutan?"

"Tentu saja. Naru mau cerita apa?"

"Boleh cerita horror?"

"Tapi Naru-chan. Ini kan malam jumat kliwon. Ntar ada apa-apa kalo ngomongin yagn begituan." Kata Dei agak panic. Ternyata Dei takut ama hantu.

"Ha ha ha. Gak nyangka kak Dei penakut. Kalian?"

"Cerita saja!" bentak mereka berempat karena tak suka dibilang penakut.

"OK, Ini kisah yang ku dengar dari para senpai sebelum Sasori-senpai. Katanya dulu ada seorang siswi yang ingin ikut Diklatcaba. Ia yang selama ini seorang diri ingin punya teman jadi dia bertekat ikut acara Diklatcaba. Ia sudah menunggu hari itu. Dalam acara itu ada jurit malam yakni keliling seluruh lingkungan sekolah seorang diri. Gadis itu kasihan sekali. Ia sambil ketakutan berjalan seorang diri hanya mengandalkan lilin kecil di tangan. Karena redupnya penerangan ia tak sadar ada danau di depannya. Ia terperosok masuk ke dalam danau. Malangnya gadis itu tak bisa renang jadi dia tewas seketika tanpa ada yang tahu. Mereka baru menyadari menghilanganya gadis itu keesokan harinya. Dia ditemukan mengapung di tengah danau. sejak itu gadis itu selalu mengikuti acara Diklatcaba menggantikan peserta yang tak bisa datang. Ia bertekat menyelesaikannya. Para senior mulai menyadarinya makanya mereka melarang mengadakan acara Diklatcaba di malam jumat kliwon. Kakak tahu kenapa? Karena itu hari kematian gadis itu." Kata naruto dengan wajah angker membuat Dei dan Kyuu berteriak dan secara reflex mereka memegang lengan Itachi erat karena dianggap paling berani. Sasori? Ia sudah muntah-muntah efek dari rasa takutnya. Sebenarnya Itachi juga terguncang dengan wajah seram Naruto, tapi berhasil ditutupi dengan baik. Dia justru merasa beruntung Dei-chan mau memeluk lengannya, dan mengabaikan Kyuu yang juga memeluknya.

"Waaa, Naru-chan jangan cerita yang begituan dong. Serem tahu." Kata Dei sebelum ia mendengar suara yang sangat khas di telinganya akhir-akhir ini. Gedebukkk gedebukkk gubrakkk gubrakkk. "Suara apaan tu. Gaduh banget." Lanjutnya.

Mereka berempat keluar dengan semuanya memegangi Itachi bikin yang bersangkutan sebal setengah mati. Kalo Dei sih ia senang-senang aja. Tapi Sasori kampret ini kenapa ikutan juga. Ia terpaksa berjalan agak susah payah mendekati suara mencurigakan itu dan ternyata itu suara tiga orang yang berlari histeris dan sukses menubruk mereka berempat. Mereka saling tumpang tindih tak jelas di koridor depan pintu tepat ketika Neji dan Shika membuka pintu dan diberi respon geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku kan sudah bilang mereka bertiga itu jangan diketemuin. Repot kan jadinya.' Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Mereka bertiga? Bukannya Naruto ada di ruang UKS?" kata Dei mulai panic. Setelah diteliti ternyata itu benar SasuNaruGaa yang lagi melakukan ritual kejar-kejaran. Lalu siapa yang ada di UKS. Mereka setengah berani kembali ke UKS. Naruto yang tadi ada bersama mereka di situ sudah tak ada dan parahnya para peserta ngamuk kesurupan.

SKIP TIME

Semua panitia dan peserta berkumpul jadi satu di ruang hall. Mereka terpaksa mengumpulkan mereka dalam satu ruangan untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan. Para panitia khusus para senpai tepar harus mengendalikan peserta yang ngamuk dan teriak gak jelas. Untung ada Hidan dan Utakata yang lumayan jago ngatasin hal yang beginian. Jadi jam 12 malam semua sudah bisa istirahat. Banyak acara yang terpaksa dicancel akhirnya.

Aneh bin ajaib disaat-saat begini Naruto masih ingat aturan. Ia masih sempat membuat tali pemisah diantara mereka. Naruto gitu loh. Karena dia gak ngantuk ia memilih duduk di halaman depan beraspal yang cukup terang, melihat malam yang penuh bintang. Ia kemudian rebahan untuk lebih menikmati, mengabaikan Shikamaru yang duduk menemaninya.

"Elo masih suka memandang bintang?"

"Ya begitulah. Kenapa keluar?"

"Gak ngantuk. Elo?"

"Sama." Mereka terdiam.

"Boleh gue nanya? Apa hubungannya elo dengan Sasuke dan Gaara?"

"Rekan, apalagi? Kenapa elo nanya? Elo udah gak ada hubungannya dengan gue."

"Gue masih cinta ama elo, Nar. Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

"Omong kosong. Elo yang dulu dengan mudahnya menjawab 'baiklah', padahal saat itu gue hanya bercanda. Gue ingin ngetes elo. Ternyata…"

"Gue bilang begitu karena gue tahu elo gak suka sama gue. Elo suka Neji kan?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan dia. Gak ada? Itu hanya akal-akalan elo aja."

"Ada. Elo selalu memandangnya di tiap kesempatan bahkan saat kita bersama. Itu nyakitin hati gue."

Plakkk. "Jangan sok tahu. Elo gak tahu apa-apa tentang gue. Oh ya benar, elo mau balikan karena elo mau ikut kompetisi sialan itu, iya kan? Atau elo sudah bosen dengan Ino jadi elo jadiin gue pengganti begitu?"

"Gue cinta ama elo Nar. Gue nerima Ino karena gue berharap dengannya gue bakal ngelupain elo, tapi gak bisa. Gue gak bisa membohongi hati ini. Sakit hati gue lihat elo deket dengan cowok lain."

"Maaf Shika. Maaf "

"Apa sudah tertutup pintu hati elo buat gue?"

"Entahlah. Jika dulu elo ngelakuin ini gue pasti terima. Tapi sekarang…."

"Apa karena Neji?"

"Bukan. Gue hanya kagum padanya. Gue pingin punya orang yang perhatian kayak dia. Bukan hadiah dan pujian yang gue harapkan. Tapi gue ingin seseorang yang ada di sisi gue saat gue jatuh, saat gue lelah dengan hidup ini. Dan elo gak pernah begitu. Elo sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Gue bahkan gak tahu apa yang elo pikirkan. Semua terasa menyakitkan. Jadi putus adalah hal yang terbaik."

"Apa elo pernah cinta gue, Nar?"

"Dulu gue cinta banget ama elo. Meski kita putus gue masih tetap cinta ama elo. Sekarang gue tak tahu. Semua sudah terlambat Shika…" kata Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Shika yang termenung seorang diri. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. 'maaf Shika. Maaf. Gue masih cinta banget sama elo, tapi gue gak mau nyakitin hati elo lebih dalam. Maafkan keegoisan gue.' Batin Naruto menangis dalam hati. Ia memilih masuk ke ruagn hall dan tidur di samping Kyuu. Ia merasa hangat dan nayaman di sampingnya mungkin karena mereka mengalami masalah yang sama. Kapankah mereka akan bahagia Tuhan.

Ia menahan tangis dalam diam. Sakit sekali hatinya. Semua emosi yang ditahannya selama ini tumpah. Kyuu yang paham karena ia tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, memeluk adiknya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan protektif padanya, memeluk tubuh adiknya erat. Mereka masih begitu hingga sang fajar datang menjelang.

Itachi yang bangun lebih dulu karena merasa ada yang aneh. Ia tidak tidur sesuai dengan posisinya semalam. Sepertinya semalam Sasuke menendang tubuhnya hingga ia keluar jalur pembatas dan tubuhnya sudah berada di samping Kyuu dan nyaris menjadikan Kyuu guling. Untung ia segera sadar. Kalo gak habis deh dia. Ia bangun dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat semua masih pulas lalu melihat lagi wajah manis Kyuu saat tidur, masih memeluk Naruto. 'Kami manis Kyuu. Coba kau gak jahat dan kejam padaku dulu mungkin aku gak akan berpaling darimu dan tetap mengejarmu.' Batinnya sedih. Sebenarnya Kyuubi itu cinta pertamanya. Ia beralih pada Deidara karena tak tahan dengan sikap Kyuu yang selalu menyiksa batin dan fisiknya.

Hiks hiks hikk, ia mendengar suara tangisan Naru-chan lirih. Ia perhatikan wajah Naruto. Air mata masih menghiasi wajahnya yang manis dan innosen itu. Ia segera menghapusnya dengan lembut agar tak ada yang melihat. Ia cukup tahu karakter Naruto yang tak suka memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Setelah itu ia bangkit sebelum dapat hadian manis dari Kyuubi.

Itachi tak tahu kalo aktivitas paginya ini dilihat oleh Dei yang sudah bangun karena dengar suara isak tangis. Ia melihat wajah Itachi yang lembut saat memandang Naruto. Apa Itachi sekarang jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Ia tahu Naruto dan Itachi pasangan yang sempurna kompak, pengertian, dan tak saling egois, meski kadang suka jahil. Naruto bersama Itachi lebih rileks dan terbuka. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuu? Dei jadi sedih. Kenapa jadi begini?

SKIP TIME

"Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?" Tanya Pain menginterogasi semua tersangka. Di depannya ada SasuNaruGaa, ItaKyuuSasoDei, dan saksi mata NejiShika.

Waktu itu Gaara sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk acara selanjutnya. Ia menata barang-barang yang diperlukan. Sasuke masih setia di depan laptop mengerjakan laporan. Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk. Ia bilang ia juga mau membuat laporan sementara karena besok mau ditempel di Mading. Mereka terus begitu hamper satu jam. Tepat pukul 10 malam lampu mati dan kedua laptop mereka juga mati.

Dengan mengandalkan lampu HP Gaara hendak keluar memeriksa sekring listrik. Naruto dan Sasuke ikut keluar.

"Elo ngapain megang baju gue?"

"Gue takut. Gimana kalo ada hantu. Ini kan malam jumat kliwon."

"Dasar parno lo. Hantu saja takut. Katanya benci ama gue?"

"Hal yang paling gue benci itu hantu. Nomor duanya elo!" bentaknya.

"Trus kenapa elo gak pegangan ama Gaara?"

"Habis dia kelihatan sombong, susah didekatin."

"SasuNaru diam. Elo gak tahu ini malam apa? Jangan sampai hantunya keluar gara-gara kalian yang berisik!" bentak Gaara dongkol.

"Yes sir." Kata SasuNaru kompak. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dalam diam. Gaara dengan berani memeriksa keadaan, khawatir ada maling. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang megang lengannya. "Elo gak puas nempel Sasuke, sampai nemplok sama aku juga?"

"Gak kok. Gue cuma megangin Sasuke."

"Gue bawa laptop dan kertas laporan. Jadi bukan gue."

Trus siapa yang megang lengan Gaara. Serempak mereka mengarahkan cahaya HP merreka yagn redup ke samping. Mereka melihat wajah super menyeramkan kuntilanak sedang menyeringai. Tanpa komando mereka bertiga lari tunggang langgang dan khirnya menubruk ItaKyuuSasoDei.

"Begitu ceritanya." Kata Gaara mengakhiri cerita.

'Jadi benar yang semalam bukan naru-chan. Pantas hawanya suram.' Batin ItaKyuuSasoDei.

"Jadi ini ulah hantu. Repot juga. Lebih baik kita percepat acara pelantikan biar gak ada kasus kayak kemarin. Pendalaman SKUnya dilanjutkan dengan upgrading tiap hari Jumat. Sekarang kasih tahu sama peserta." Kata Pain dengan wajah lelah.

Akhirnya semua bubar dan menjalankan tugasnya. Naruto yang paling terpukul. Ia merasa gagal karena ia sebagai leader gagal mengatasi masalah ini. Shika yang tahu perasaan Naruto segera mendekatinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Semua diluar kehendak kita. Bisakah kita mulai dari awal? Boleh kenalan?" kata Shika yang membuat Naruto tersenyum teringat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Waktu itu Shika juga memebesarkan hatinya yang merasa gagal.

TBC

Maaf kalo garing. Please reviewnya


	9. Chapter 9

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa

Author Note : Buat yang ngarepin romance maaf kalau feelnya gak dapet cos author gak pengalaman dengan genre ini jadinya sensenya kurang. Trus kenapa SasuNaruGaa dan bukannya SasuGaaNaru itu karena aku gak tahu aturan namanya yang harus cowok dulu, tapi ya asal aja dan enak aja dengernya. He he he ngasal banget ya?

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 9

**Sasori POV**

Pagi ini Sasori terlihat senang akhirnya bisa lepas dari trio biang kerok dan Itachi yang diam-diam selalu mengganggu acaranya dengan Deidara. Rencananya pagi ini ia jalan dengan Deidara. Menurut rencana mereka akan bertemu pukul 8 pagi di depan penjualan tiket. Ia dengan sabar menunggu. Ia berdiri menyandar pohon sakura sedikit tegang menunggu kehadiran Deidara. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya ataupun sekedar memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia tetap kelihatan handsome seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini ia terlihat santai dengan kaus warna hitam dilapisi kemeja yang tak dikancingkan dan celana ¾.

Ia sudah menyiapkan dua tiket ke taman. Lagi-lagi taman gak bosan Bang? Habisnya kalo ke mall gak seru terlalu berisik. Kalo ke bioskop sudah pasti mereka berantem karena selera film mereka berbeda dan masing-masing gak mau ngalah. Jadi ya taman dei taman dei. Tapi kan Konoha Land luasnya bukan main, hampir ¼ luas kota Konoha. Di sana ada gua alami yang terbuat dari batu marmer sehingga terlihat seperti bening, ada pantai nan indah, ada danau yang asri, ada waterboom, ada permainan yang menguji detak jantung, ada miniatur tempat-tempat wisata dan legendaris dunia, dll. Pokoknya komplit deh. Dan jarang ada yang berhasil menjelajahi semua itu saking luasnya. What? Kok bisa. Ya bisalah orang jelajahinya harus jalan kaki or sepeda. Mana tahan?

Whetever, lupain hal-hal gak penting itu. Deidara mana? Udah satu jam ditungguin, tapi belum nongol juga. Jangan-jangan ia gak dibolehin ama Kyuu lagi? Atau acaranya disabotase si Itachong? Awas saja mereka kalo ganggu... aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sasori membuat pengunjung lain yang tak tahu apa-apa kena imbasnya. Mereka jadi ketakutan. Taman hiburan yang indah berasa taman neraka. "Ma, Hiro takut sama kakak itu. Serem!"

"Jangan dilihatin! Kita pergi saja." Kata ibunya mengajak anaknya pergi.

Sasori semakin resah karena kesal menunggu. 'Udah lama, panas, gerah pula. Awas saja kalo ia gak muncul!' Batin Sasori sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sang Pujaan hati. Tak berapa lama kemudian Deidara muncul. Ia tampil santai, tapi tetap feminim dengan gaun terusan selutut warna merah tanpa lengan. Rambutnya diikat jadi satu dan ditutupi topi. Ia memakai sepatu sandal. Penampilannya benar-benar 'wow' membuat sang master Sasori berdecak kagum.

"Maaf telat. Sudah lama nunggu?"

"Gak kok, aku juga baru datang. Masuk yuk! Nih tiketnya." Kata Sasori berbohong. Mana mau dia ngaku. Bikin harga dirinya jatuh aja. Mereka pun memasuki taman Konoha Land yang super duper luas. Kali ini Sasori mengajak Deidara ke danau karena selain tempatnya lumayan sepi, ia ingin memastikan trio pengganggu itu gak ada. Tahu sendiri kan, mereka itu kayak gimana? Masa sih mereka ketemu lagi di tempat itu? Kalo ia, sial BANGET DIA.

Di tempat yang romantis itu, Sasori akan menembak Deidara. Kali ini ia ingin memastikan perasaan Deidara. Mereka ke danau dengan naik sepeda, membelah jalanan setapak yang kiri kanannya berupa hutan nan lebat. Mereka sangat menikmati acara ini. Sambil bersenda gurau, mereka balapan naik sepeda. Sejam kemudian mereka sampai di danau.

Deidara menggelar alas untuk makan siang mereka. Tadi ia membuat bekal dulu makanya telat datang. Semoga Sasori senang dengan masakannya. Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Udara yang sejuk dan cuaca yang cerah sungguh enak dinikmati dalam diam. Angin nan lembut mempermainkan rambut mereka.

"Dei kita naik perahu itu yuk?"

"Boleh. Sudah lama aku ingin menaikinya, tapi gak pernah dapat kesempatan. Yuk!" Kata Deidara menggemgam tangan Sasori menuju dermaga, tentu saja setelah sebelumnya membereskan makan siang mereka. Dengan lembut Sasori menuntun Dei menaiki perahu. Mereka mendayung danau itu ke sisi sebelah utara karena disitu lebih adem dan belum tersentuh sang surya. Selain itu juga dari sisi itu mereka bisa melihat pemandangan menakjubkan berupa perbukitan yang berbentuk seperti orang menari. (Mang ada ya bukit seperti orang menari? Ada aja namanya juga cerita fanfic suka-suka yang ngarang dong.) Mereka juga bisa melihat aliran air yang mengalir dari bukit ke bawah. Pokoknya sesuatu deh.

Dengan suasana yang mendukung ini, Sasori yakin rencananya akan berhasil. "Dei. Elo masih ucapan gue waktu di RS dulu? Gue minta jawabanmu sekarang."

"Eh,..." Deidara tersentak kaget ternyata Sasori masih mengingatnya. "Oh itu. Iya gue masih ingat. Elo serius Sas?"

"Tentu saja. Gue gak pernah main-main dengan ucapan gue. Gue cinta ama elo Dei. Dari dulu gue suka ama elo."

"Mang apa yang elo sukai dari gue?" Kata Deidara. 'Jangan bilang karena gue cantik, please. Gue gak mau dilihat secara fisik.' Batin Deidara.

"Gue juga gak tahu. Yang gue tahu bersama elo gue merasa nyaman, hidup gue terasa lengkap. Gue belum pernah merasa seyakin ini."

"Elo janji elo gak bakal nyakitin hati gue?"

"Gue gak bisa janji gue gak bakal berantem ama elo. Gue gak janji gak bikin elo nangis. Tapi gue janji apapun diri elo gue akan tetap cinta. Gue janji akan ada selalu di sisi elo saat senang maupun susah. Bagi gue elo seperti nafas gue. Jadi maukah elo nerima gue jadi kekasih lo?" kata Sasori penuh harap. Itu bukan lips service di mulut, tapi dia akan mewujudkannya karena sungguh ia mencintainya.

Deidara menangis terharu. Ia yakin Sasori bukan hanya menggombal, tapi ia sungguh-sungguh akan mewujudkannya. Mungkin mereka di masa depan akan berantem dan mungkin ia akan dibuat menangis karena mereka beda karakter dan beda kesukaan, tapi ia yakin hati dan cinta Sasori hanya untuknya. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Sasori yang bidang, menyerap kekuatan dan kelembutan yang ditawarkan. Sasori merilekskan dan memposisikan dirinya agar Dei merasa nyaman. "Makasih Sasori. Gue juga cinta sama elo. Gue gak janji bisa bikin elo bahagia sama gue. Gua gak bisa menjanjikan elo gak sakit hati karena gue. Tapi gue janji gue bakal ada di sisi lo saat elo jatuh, saat elo senang maupun sedih." Kata Dei lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar Sasori.

Hati Sasori terasa berbunga-bunga. Ia senang pujaan hatinya membalas perasaannya. Ia mencium kening Dei lembut tanpa nafsu untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam keheningan dan kemesraan yang tercipta sampai mereka mendengar suara 'Waaaaa...' kencang sekali dari arah sungai buatan yang berasal dari waterboom menuju danau.

'Itu seperti suara SasuNaruGaa. Jangan bilang kalo mereka di sini...' Batin mereka horor. Mereka menoleh dan melihat SasuNaruGaa berpegangan pada perahu karet terbawa arus sungai dan berakhir di danau. Di belakang trio biang kerok itu nampak ItaKyuu dengan panik mendayung perahu karet secepat mungkin. Kecepatan dayung mereka sungguh mengerikan dan kompak sekali sehingga tidak membuang tenaga sia-sia.

Sasori yang pertama menyadari dari hipnotis mengerikan ini. Ia mengayuh dayung mendekati SasuNaruGaa yang berteriak panik dan berusaha berpegangan perahu karet yang seperti ada kebocoran. Dei ikut membantui Sasori meski masih syok. Bagaimana gak? Naruto itu gak bisa berenang sedangkan mereka terdampar di tengah danau nan dalam dengan perahu yang bocor.

**End Sasori POV**

**Naruto POV**

Pagi ini Naruto digelandang oleh sahabat tercinta ke taman Konoha Land siapa lagi kalo bukan Sakura. Sakura ingin menghibur Naruto yang masih kecewa berat karena kegagalan acara Diklatcaba meski ia tahu itu bukan salahnya. Emang ia bisa nyuruh hantu agar gak ganggu dulu. Ia juga gak tahu mitos malam Jumat Kliwon. Tetap saja ia merasa gagal sebagai leader.

"Lupakan semuanya. Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang." Kata Sakura.

"Oh yeah." Kata Naruto tak antusias. Ia tu paling malas kalau diajak ke Konoha Land. Menurutnya itu bukan taman bermain tapi taman kematian. Abisnya banyak permainan mengerikan yang membuatnya sport jantung.

Pas mereka antri tiket, dari barisan sebelah yang juga antri ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya baik. Dia itu Utakata dan Shikamaru. 'Jangan bilang Sakura mengajaknya ke sini karena mau PDKT ama Utakata. Oh ya Tuhan, anak ini gak kapok juga meski ditolak Utakata berkali-kali secara halus. Muka tembok banget.' Batinnya dan menatap dongkol Sakura yang pura-pura tak bersalah. Ia memang mengajak Naruto ke sini untuk bersenang-senang kok sekalian PDKT gitu. Itu namanya sekali merengkuh dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Praktis kan.

Naruto dengang terpaksa membeli tiket. Sumpeh dia gak ikhlas. Kalo gak ingat teman mungkin ia sudah membentak-bentak tu anak. Ia makin menyesal ketika Sakura menyeretnya ke berbagai wahan ekstrim. 'Aaaaaaa...' teriaknya histeris.

Gak sampai setengah jam, Naruto sudah muntah-muntah. Perutnya mual saking tegangnya. Sakura dengan penuh perhatian membantu sahabatnya yang pucat pasi. Naruto tepar dan rebahan di bangku taman. "Kenapa elo gak bilang kalo elo gak kuat?" kata Sakura.

"Elo gak nanya?"

"Ya udah gue temenin Naruto di sini. Elo berdua bisa pergi. Kalian masih ingin lanjut kan?" Kata Shikamaru menawarkan diri menemani Naruto yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu. Ia dengan lembut menaruh kepala Naruto yang pusing tujuh keliling ke pahanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi dan melanjutkan permainan. Sakura dengan berani menggandeng mesra lengan Utakata sebelum membelikan Naruto air mineral untuk mengembalikan energi. Dasar teman gak setia kawan ya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara liburan elo."

"Tak apa. Toh gue juga gak terlalu minat. Elo sudah baikan?"

"Iya sedikit, tapi badanku masih lemah. Boleh aku tiduran sebentar. Ntar kalo Sakura datang tolong bangunin."

Shikamaru mengangguk tanda setuju sebelum Naruto menutup kelopak mata. Ia tak melihat Shikamaru menyeringai seram, tanda ia dalam bahaya besar.

**End Naruto POV**

**Shikamaru POV**

"Bagus ini sesuai rencana." Kata Shikamaru lirih. Ia sudah mengira Naruto bakal muntah dan lemas karena tak tahan dengan wahana ekstrim makanya ia meminta Sakura mengajak Naruto ke Konoha Land. Untuk itu semua ia sengaja antri agar tempat duduk mereka tak terlalu jauh dan nanti pas hari H tiba ia bisa pura-pura menawarkan diri. Licik memang.

Tapi semua itu ia lakukan karena Naruto tu bebal banget. Ia gak ngerti perasaan dan usaha keras Shika agar bisa balikan lagi. Ia sudah berusaha membuat Neji jauh dari Naruto. Pura-pura pacaran dengan Ino, rekan sePramukanya hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu. Boro-boro berhasil malah ia disuguhi pemandangan yang bikin dadanya panas. Ia melihat Naru sambil bercanda dan pura-pura marah balik mencubiti Kiba yang usil dan sering menggodanya. Ia belum pernah melihat sisi itu. Tapi yang bikin ia gondok wajah malu-malu Naruto pas Gaara bisa menangkap Naruto agar tidak kabur dari rapat.

Uhh saat itu ingin membunuh mereka berdua seketika. Untung ia ingat, ia gak mau masuk penjara di usia muda. Dan lagi itu gak menjamin Naruto akan kembali padanya. Ia nyoba cara lain. Ia sengaja membocorkan info kalo Naru adik Dei agar Itachi menarik Naruto di OSIS. Dia berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih leluasa PDKT. Eh malah siluman ayam yang mendominasi Naruto di setiap kesempatan bahkan mereka berdua digosipin sebagai pasangan paling HOT. Siapa yang gak dongkol? Padahal kan itu berkat dia dia dan dia. Sekarang ia tak bisa bersabar lagi. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus mendapatkan Narutonya lagi.

Melihat Naruto yang tidur nyenyak timbul niatan Shika untuk... ia merundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan... ditegur Neji yang lagi jalan ama Hinata. "Apa yang mau kamu lakukan Shika?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya menutupi wajah Naruto agar tidak kepanasan." Katanya enteng padahal dalam hati 'Cih gagal deh. Kenapa sih model iklan shampo ini harus muncul di saat yang tidak tepat?' Kesialan Shikamaru bertambah dengan Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerang karena kepalanya masih pusing.

"Tidur aja lagi kalo masih sakit." Kata Shika datar. 'Ya tidur lagi yang lama dan kita bisa melanjutkan acara yang tertunda gara-gara siHyuga sialan ini. Gue harus cari cara biar mereka pergi dan gak mengganggu acara kita berdua.'

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Makasih. Eh Hinata-chan dan Neji-kun juga liburan ke sini?"

"Iya. Kau kencan bareng Shika?" kata Neji.

"Gak, tadi aku bareng Sakura. Tapi aku ambruk jadi Shika berbaik hati nemenin aku biar Sakura puas main."

"Ooh." Kata Neji singkat. 'Ini pasti ulah Shikamaru. Dasar cowok licik.' Batinnya.

Ia sudah tahu rencana Shikamaru sejak pemilihan ketua OSIS. Diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikan Naruto dan berusaha membantunya. Ia juga sangat marah saat lihat aksi kejar-kejaran SasuNaruGaa yang bisa ditutupi dengan baik. Makanya itu diam-diam Neji menempel Shikamaru karena khawatir Shika menyakiti Naruto yang sudah sejak lama disayanginya seperti ia menyayangi adiknya.

"Ah, itu bukannya..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan malah pergi tanpa permisi bagai kilat membuat duo Hyuga dan Shika cengok.

"Ke-kenapa Na-Naru chan pe-pergi?" tanya Hinata yang sudah pulih dari cengok.

"Paling juga karena ia lihat kakaknya atau Sakura dalam bahaya." Kata Shika santai.

"Gebetanmu dah pergi, elo kok tenang-tenang aja?" celetuk Neji usil.

Shikamaru melihat duo Hyuga dengan wajah sangar berikut awan hitam mencekam dan petir menyambar-nyambar sebagai background "Di bagian mananya yang aku tenang!" Bentak Shikamaru membuat dua Hyuga dan pengunjung yang sedang sial ada di sekitar mereka ketakutan. 'Begitu ya Naru chan. Sepertinya kamu gak bisa didekati secara halus. OK aku akan bertindak sesuai keinginanmu...'Batin Shika sadis. Ia sudah memikirkan 1000 cara sadis untuk menghukum Naruto.

"Kita pergi yuk Hinata. di sini ada setan." Bisik Neji di telinga Hinata dan dibalas anggukan kepala Hinata. "kita masih mau keliling taman. Jadi kami permisi dulu." Kata Neji sebelum lari langkah seribu. 'Semoga kamu selamat Naru-chan.' Doa mereka berdua.

End Shikamaru POV

Naruto POV

Ternyata tebakan Shikamaru tepat. Naruto lagi berlari mengejar bayangan Kyuubi, kakaknya. Buat apa Naruto mengejar Kyuu? Kurang kerjaan aja. Bukan apa-apa. Ia tahu kakak sulungnya itu benci tempat ramai. Kalo Kyuu bela-belain ke sini kemungkinan besar kak Dei dan kak Sasori juga di sini. 'Gawat mereka bisa tewas di tangan Kyuu. Aku harus menghalangi Kyuubi.' Batin Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala ill fill dengan tingkah Kyuu yang hobi mengganggu acara kencan Kak Dei. Gak ngaca kalo dia dengan gerombolannya lebih sering lagi mengganggu acara mereka berdua. Belum ditambah kejadian naas yang menimpa mereka akibat ulah Naru-chan dkk. Ternyata kau lebih sadis, Naru?

Naruto terus berlari cepat karena kakaknya juga bergerak sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya ia lari, ia menubruk banyak pengunjung dan gak sempat minta maaf, takut kehilangan jejak Kyuu. Ia baru berhenti ketika kakaknya berhenti di depan seorang cowok yang familiar di mata Naruto, meski tempat ia berdiri membelakangi Naruto. Dia itu Itachi.

'Jangan-jangan, Kyuu ke sini mau kencan sama Itachi-nii. Yah rugi dong aku. Mana tadi ninggalin Shika gak pamit, nabrak orang sana sini gak pake minta maaf lagi. Aduh gimana nih? Balik gak ya? Kalo balik belum tentu Shika nungguin. Ia pasti marah besar sama aku. Tapi kalo gak balik masa aku di sini sendirian. Ngapain?' batin Naruto miris. Ia mondar-mandir gak jelas sambil menggerutu hingga tak menyadari kalo Kyuu dan Itachi lagi jalan ke arahnya. Refleks ia sembunyi di semak-semak dan mendengar suara 'Adowww' dua orang cowok yang gak sengaja ditarik Naruto karena panik. Dan cowok itu adalah...

Jreng jreng jreng SasuGaa. Oh ya ampun, saking gak lakunya mereka kencan berdua di taman? Jadi mereka homo makanya... huek Naruto jadi ingin muntah. Bulu kuduknya merinding disko. Gak nyangka ya duo orang pangeran yang digandrungi siswi KHS ternyata...

"Kamu gak mikir kita homo kan?" tanya Sasuke pelan tapi penuh intimidasi.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala karena masih ingin melihat matahari esok hari. Serem gila wajah mereka berdua lebih seram dari hari-hari biasanya. "Kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Tentu saja mengabadikan moment Shisui yang lagi kencan. Aku harus memastikan kami menang. Gak tahunya di sini pun aku masih harus lihat muka kalian berdua yang menyebalkan. Benar-benar SIAL." Kata Sasuke dongkol. Ia paling sebal ama Gaara yang jadi rivalnya sejak dulu, tapi ia lebih sebal lagi pas ditarik ke semak-semak oleh Naruto. Tu cewek meski cakep, entah kenapa selalu membuatnya OOC dan terlibat dengan serangkaian kejadian memalukan dan bahkan membahayakan nyawa. Makanya ia malas deket-deket dengan Naruto. Nasib-nasib, dosa apa sih ia hingga harus ketemu mereka LAGI.

"Gue diajak Sasori. Dia lagi kencan sedangkan gue ditugasin buntutin Kankuro yang kencan ama ceweknya. Kebetulan aja kami papasan di jalan. Elo sendiri? Jangan bilang elo juga?"

"Ya ampun kalian masih mikirin taruhan bodoh itu. Kirain lupa. Kalian... Lho itu bukannya Ino? Kok jalan ama Sai."

"Mana? Ah iya bener. Ino dan Shika dah putus?" tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran. Setahu dia Ino pacaran ama Shika, meski sepertinya hanya Ino saja yang ada RASA sedangkan di pihak Shika sepertinya tidak. Ia lebih sering merhatiin Naruto daripada Ino. Yah wajar saja kalo Shika merhatiin Naruto. Ia jauh lebih cantik, lebih cerdas, mandiri, dan gak manja. Pokoknya Naruto itu jauh dari kata merepotkan gak kayak cewek-cewek lainnya. Gaara yang tergolong alergi cewek aja nyaman-nyaman aja di samping Naruto. Ia bahkan sempat naksir Naruto dulu. Dulu lho ya, tapi sekarang sih gak lagi. Ia masih sayang nyawa, Bro.

"Mana ku tahu. Tapi mungkin saja. Tadi aku lihat Shika jalan ama Utakata. Mungkin dia frustasi abis diputus Ino. Ia sedikit beda dengan hari biasanya." Kata Naruto sedikit sakit hati. 'Jadi gara-gara itu ia ngajak balikan. Karena diputusin Ino yang justru berpaling ama temang baiknya. Dasar nanas cungkring awas saja kalo ketemu!' batin Naruto penuh dendam. Ternyata rasa cinta itu memang masih ada. Ia merasa cemburu dan sakit hati bersamaan saat tahu dirinya dijadikan pengganti bukannya yang utama.

"Oy oy kok malah jadi ngerumpi sih. Udah gue mau pergi keburu Shisui ilang. Minggir!" kata Sasuke sadis mendorong Gaara kepinggir agar ia bisa lewat. Tenaga Sasuke yang kelewat besar membuat Gaara terdorong hingga jatuh ke dalam perahu karet yang lagi nganggur di pinggir kanal. Gaara yang tak siap menarik Naruto bersamanya dan Naruto menarik Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan dan dan dan... seperti biasa mereka bertiga jatuh ke dalam perahu karet dengan sukses. Sialnya perahu karet itu mengambang di kanal berarus jadi mereka pun terbawa arus. 'aaaaa...' teriak mereka bertiga kaget. Mereka saling berpegangan erat nyari selamat agar tak jatuh ke dalam air yang terbilang dalam kira-kira 2 meter cos ternyata ketiganya gak bisa berenang.

"Eh waaa jangan naik kapal karet itu! Kapalnya bocor...!" teriak petugas Konoha Land telat ngasih peringatan.

End Naruto POV

Kyuubi POV

Kyuu sudah menduga adik kembarnya pasti lagi kencan ama Sasori sialan itu. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Kalo Sasori ngapa-ngapain Deidara gimana? Makanya ia pura-pura ngajak kencan Itachi pake nomor Deidara. Ingat ini demi Dei bukan demi dia. Ia nggak punya rencana ngajak kencan si keriput itu. Tapi kenapa hatinya berbunga-bunga waktu Itachi bilang OK. Kenapa juga ia mesti sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin? Kenapa juga ia harus merasa seperti berada di surga dan melihat sang malaikat saat melihat Itachi berdiri di sana, mungkin menunggu Deidara datang? Ini sama sekali bukan Kyuubi.

Ia jadi sebal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa begini? Ah sudahlah terlanjur basah. Mandi aja sekalian. Ia menghampiri Itachi yang masih berbunga-bunga. "Oy, keriput. Elo lihat Deidara?" tanya Kyuubi gak sopan untuk menutupi isi hatinya yang dag dig dug duer gak karuan.

"Gak. Kalopun lihat gue gak punya kewajiban laporan ama elo." Kata Itachi nyolot. 'Uuh ngapain si Rubah buluk ini ke sini segala. Jangan-jangan ia mau ngerusak acara kencan gue ama Deidara lagi.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah. Gue cari sendiri. Jangan sampai dia ketemu si Sabaku sialan itu." Kata Kyuubi sengaja untuk memanas-manasi Itachi dan mau bekerja sama dengannya merusak acara kencan adiknya.

"Sasori ada di sini?" tanya Itachi meski dingin ada nada marah terselip didalam.

'Binggo rencana gue berhasil.' Bisik Kyuubi. Ia masih pasang muka datar. "Iya tadi aku lihat Sasori sama Gaara lagi antri tiket di depan. Mungkin saja kan Deidara ketemu ama mereka."

'Sial. Gue harus lebih dulu ketemu Dei daripada Sasori.' Batin Itachi. "Elo udah nyari kemana aja?" tanya Itachi memancing Kyuubi. Ni orang bisa berguna untuknya dalam rangka menemukan my darling terlebih dahulu.

"Hampir semua tempat. Hanya di sekitar sini dan daerah timur, itu loh yang dekat danau yang belum. Mungkin mereka ke sana. Ya udah gue cabut dulu."

"Tunggu gue ikut."

Akhirnya dua musuh bebuyutan ini jalan bersama. Meski jalan bersama, tak nampak kemesraan diantara keduanya. Itachi menyueki Kyuu seakan dia tak ada membuat Kyuu sedih. 'Kapan elo berpaling sama gue Chi. Maaf atas semua kejahilan gue selama ini. Gue jahilin elo karena gue ingin elo merhatiin gue bukannya Dei.' Batin Kyuubi sedih. Ohhhh, malangnya nasibmu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju tempat penitipan sepeda sampai mereka mendengar suara teriakan 'Aaaaaaaaaa...' yang familiar di telinga mereka. Itu bukannya suara SasuNaruGaa. Masa sih mereka di sini. Keduanya dengan kepala patah-patah menengok ke arah sumber suara dan melihat adik mereka yang ketakutan setengah mati menaiki kapal karet diiringi teriakan petugas yang panik dan bilang kalo kapal yang ditumpangi adiknya bocor.

Tanpa banyak kata keduanya merampas kapal karet milik pengunjung yang sedang sial lewat depan mereka. Keduanya dengan serasi dan kompak mengayuh kapal secepatnya mengejar SasuNaruGaa sebelum terlambat.

Jantung mereka berdetak lebih kencang. Mereka berdoa semoga kejadian waktu lift rusak di mall itu tak terulang lagi. Ia takut, takut setengah mati adik-adik mereka jatuh ke dalam danau dan mereka... tidak itu tak boleh terjadi. Cepat cepat cepat, ayo cepat. Mereka semakin menggila mengayuh kapal karet yang mereka tumpangi karena SasuNaruGaa sudah mendekati air terjun yang nantinya bermuara ke danau. Akhirnya usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Kapal mereka mendekati kapal SasuNaruGaa. Kyuu berusaha keras menggapai tangan adiknya yang ketakutan. Tapi.. tapi lagi-lagi mereka terlambat. 'Aaaaa…' teriak SasuNaruGaa sebelum kapal yang dinaiki SasuNaruGaa tertarik air terjun dan masuk ke dalam danau dalam kondisi terbalik dan perlahan tapi pasti tenggelam ke dalam air danau nan dingin.

Sungguh ia belum pernah mengalami ini. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika Naruto dkk tidak muncul ke permukaan. Ia nyaris lompat ke dalam danau menyelam demi Naruto, tapi untung Itachi yang masih waras menariknya dan mengikuti arus air terjun dengan perahu karet. Lima menit kemudian kami sudah mendekati kapal yang terbalik itu. Itachi menyelam mencari SasuNaruGaa yang tenggelam.

Kyuu ikut menyelam mencari mereka. Ia melebarkan matanya, meski rasanya perih mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Ia melihat Sasuke melayang-layang di dalam air dan segera mendekatinya. Ia menarik Sasuke ke atas. Susah payah ia meletakkan tubuh Sasuke ke dalam perahu. Sepertinya Itachi berhasil menemukan Gaara. Tinggal Naruto yang belum ketemu. Kyuubi menyelam lagi mencari Naruto. Ia sedikit panik. Meski sudah menyelam lama dan berenang ke sana kemari ia tak kunjung menemukan Naruto. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, Kyuu naik lagi ke atas. Ia lihat Deidara sedang berusaha membawa kapal yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Gaara ke tepian dan Sasori yang siap-siap menyelam.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi muncul ke permukaan. "Elo lihat Naruto?" tanyanya. Kyuu menggeleng sedih. Tak mungkin Naruto terpencar jauh dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Kyuu mengumpulkan oksigen lagi dan kembali menyelam mencari Naruto begitu juga dengan Itachi.

Waktu hampir menjelang malam, tapi Naruto tak kunjung ditemukan. Padahal Itachi, Sasori, dan Kyuu beserta tim Sar yang dihubungi pihak Konoha Land ikut membantu mencari. Kyuu terbaring lemah di tanah. Ia sudah tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena terlalu lama menyelam. Matanya terbuka menatap nyalang langit karena syok dengan kenyataan ini. Ia tak bias dan tak akan pernah bisa menerima semua ini. Adik bungsunya, adik yang sangat disayangi tenggelam tepat di depan matanya tanpa dia bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saking syoknya, ia tak bisa menyadari kondisi sekitar. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menangis, meski Dei sudah tersedu-sedu sejak tadi disampingnya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya Naru-chan yang kedinginan di dasar danau sana. Ia merasa ini adalah akhir dunianya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Dei?" tanya Kushina tersedu sedan memeluk Deidara yang juga syok, lemah lunglai di samping Kyuubi yang terbaring kedinginan. Ia beberapa kali pingsan dan berniat ikut menyelam bersama suaminya mencari putrinya, tapi dihalangi Mikoto sahabat baiknya yang juga tertimpa musibah yang sama karena dia tahu Kushina tak begitu pandai berenang.

Kushina dan Minato tadi datang bareng keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku. Mereka juga syok saat mendengar musibah yang menimpa putra mereka. Mereka pun bergegas ke Konoha Land untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Tapi keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha masih lebih beruntung. Mereka bisa bernafas lega karena putra mereka berhasil diselamatkan dan saat ini sudah bergelung dengan selimut hangat. Sedang Naruto.. Naruto... hilang tanpa jejak tenggelam di danau nan dingin sana.

'Aku harus mencari Naruto. Aku harus...' batin Kyuu kacau balau, sambil beranjak pergi dan bersiap-siap menyelam kembali, tapi ditahan Itachi. Ia memberontak hebat. "Lepaskan aku lepaskan. Aku harus mencari Naruto.. aku harus..." Kyuu tak melanjutkannya. Ia merasa pandangan matanya gelap dan pingsan di pelukan Itachi. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan beban ini dan menyerahkannya pada alam. Itachi dengan miris membopong Kyuubi. Ia ikut bersedih. Ia tak menyangka Kyuu bisa seperti ini. Kyuu yang seperti iblis begitu tak berdaya saat adiknya hilang. Ia mungkin juga begitu bila dia berada di posisi yang sama. "Naru-chan... kamu ada dimana? Semoga kau selamat." Bisik Itachi lirih.

TBC

Maaf kalo banyak typo karena aku bikin sekali jadi dan tidak mengulang baca lagi. Terima kasih atas saran dan kritik para reader yang bilang kalo alurnya sedikit membingungkan. Aku juga kecewa pas baca ulang. OK please reviewnya.


	10. Chapter 10

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa

Don't Like Don't Read

CHAPTER 10

**Shikamaru POV**

Shikamaru berjalan di keheningan seorang diri menyusuri sungai Hana nan jernih yang arusnya cukup deras. Sungai hana yang sedang ditelusuri Shika merupakan sungai percabangan sungai Kuro yang nanti akan bermuara ke laut. Shika menduga Naruto terpisah dari Sasuke dan Gaara saat mereka terjun bebas di air terjun. Kemungkinan besar ia terseret arus ke sungai hana. Saat ini Shika berharap tubuh Naruto nyangkut di akar pohon sehingga bisa segera ditemukan.

Raut wajah Shika saat ini terlihat lelah, marah dan cemas bercampur jadi satu. Ia begitu terpukul mendengar Naruto hilang tenggelam ke danau, tapi hingga sore menjelang tubuhnya belum ditemukan. Ini harapan terakhirnya menemukan pujaan hatinya. ia takut tidak ia bukan hanya takut, ia merasa separo jiwanya hilang bersama kabar Naruto yang menghilang. Tidak ia tak boleh putus asa. Ia yakin Naruto masih hidup dan ia akan menemukannya. Ia kembali berjalan dengan hati gundah gulana dan harapan tipis seiring langkahnya yang semakin berat karena kelelahan berjalan sejak tadi.

Ketika Shika asyik memperhatikan dengan seksama sungai hana, ia mendengar pertengkaran pasangan bodoh UtaSaku dari arah hutan. Dari suaranya jarak antara Shika dengan pasangan ajaib itu semakin dekat dan keluarlah UtaSaku yang masih sibuk berdebat sebelum berhenti di depan Shika.

"Kalian berdua ngapain di sini?" Tanya Shika bosan.

"Kami tersesat. Ini gara-gara Sakura yang sotoy, ngambil jalan pintas biar cepat pulang. Hasilnya kita malah berputar-putar di hutan. Untung kami berhasil keluar. Kalau gak mungkin kita bakal semalaman menginap di tengah hutan Konoha Land. Kamu sendiri lagi ngapain? Jangan bilang kamu tersesat juga?" kata Utakata dongkol sambil mendelik sebal pada Sakura. Sakura yang dipandangi seperti itu jadi malu, meski dalam hati senang juga dan tak merasa bersalah. Ia piker dengan begini ia jadi punya waktu berduaan lebih lama dengan Utakata.

"Bukan aku mencari Naruto."

Sakura celingukan mencari keberadaan sahabat kentalnya itu. "Mang dia disini? Ngapain?" tanyanya heran. Seingat dia, Naruto itu benci jalan-jalan di sekitar air yang menggenang dalam seperti rawa, danau, sungai, dll. Dulu aja waktu ikut penjelajahan ketika acara Persami, ia pingsan gara-gara dipaksa seniornya menyeberang melewati sungai. Padahal sungainya dangkal, kedalamannya gak lebih dari lututnya.

Shika mengambil nafas panjang berat menyampaikan berita buruk ini. "SasuNaruGaa terbawa arus kanal yang mengelilingi waterboom hingga jatuh ke air terjun dan berakhir tenggelam di danau."

"Apa? Itu tak mungkin kan? Kamu bohong kan?" (Sakura)

"Kenapa kamu mencarinya di sini bukannya di sekitar danau?" (Utakata)

Tanya Sakura dan Utakata bersamaan. "Itu benar, Naruto hilang. Ku pikir ia mungkin terbawa arus sungai Hana karena dari tadi banyak orang yang menyelam hingga ke dasar danau tapi tak kunjung ditemukan."

"Aku bantu cari deh. Toh aku juga gak tahu arah pulang?" kata Utakata yang diamini Sakura. Bertiga mereka menyusuri sungai dalam keheningan.

Bayang-bayang senja semakin menipis, menunjukkan Sang Dewi malam akan segera datang. Shika menyalakan HPnya yang ada fasilitas lampu untuk menerangi jalan yang mulai dilanda kegelapan, begitu juga dengan Utakata dan Sakura. Mereka khusuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Hingga Sakura memegang lengan Utakata, sedikit panik membuat Utakata yang lelah dan lapar karena melewatkan makan siang jadi sebal setengah mati.

"Ada apaan sih?" Bentaknya sedikit kasar.

"A-a-ada ha-ha hantu. I-i- itu lihat!" kata Sakura ketakutan. Gimana gak takut di tengah keremangan malam nan gelap ia melihat makhluk berwarna pirang bergerak-gerak halus dari tengah sungai. Ia teringat mitos kalo sungai hana dihuni makhluk halus berwajah sangat cantik berambut pirang yang akan membawa korban masuk ke dalam sungai yang dalam. Ia takut dirinya atau Utakata yang dipilih hantu itu.

"Mana ada hantu. Kamu salah lihat kali. Sini aku periksa." (Utakata)

"Jangan nanti kamu dibawa pergi penunggu sungai! Aku gak mau kamu kenapa-napa." Kata Sakura dan mencekal lengan Utakata agar tak pergi memeriksa sekitar sungai.

"Penunggu sungai itu gak ada. Dasar penakut." Tukas Utakata sebal dan memeriksa sekitar sungai. Gak ada tuh benda warna kuning yang bergerak-gerak di sungai. Paling itu imajinasi Sakura aja yang kelewat tinggi. Ia kembali memeriksa sekitar pohon oak berumur ratusan tahun yang sedikit tertutup semak dengan lampu HP dan ia menemukan makhluk berwarna kuning itu. "Oy, Shika sini! Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan yang kita cari."

Shika segera mendekat dan benar apa kata Utakata. Ia melihat Naruto yang tersangkut akar pohon yang sangat besar yang tumbuh menjalar hingga masuk ke dalam sungai. "Sakura tolong kasih kabar keluarga Naruto. Aku dan Utakata akan menolong Naruto. Semoga ia masih bisa bertahan." Perintah Shika. Ia mengikat tali tambang yang sudah dipersiapkan di pohon besar bersebrangan dengan tempat Naruto tersangkut saat ini. Ia dan Utakata dengan hati-hati menyeberangi sungai yang lumayan dalam.

Tanpa banyak kata Sakura segera menelepon nomor Kyuu. Ia harus menunggu cukup lama sambil memukul nyamuk yang sejak tadi berpesta pora menghisap darahnya sekalian mengusir rasa dingin yang menggigit sebelum teleponnya diangkat. "Halo!" kata seorang cowok mengangkat teleponnya. Bukan Kyuu nee, siapa ya? Seperti suaranya Itachi nii. Ia gak salah nomor kan? "Hallo!" kata cowok itu kesal karena dari tadi Sakura gak ngomong.

"I-i-iya maaf apa ini no Kyuubi Namikaze?"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Begini tolong sampaikan pada Kyuu nee kalo kami menemukan Naruto tergeletak di akar pohon sungai Hana. Kami akan segera menolongnya bisakah anda… hallo hallo…" tuuut tuuut tuuu teleponnya putus karena baterai Sakura low bat. "Yah kok mati sih. Di saat genting gini lagi." Kata Sakura dongkol sebelum dengan nekat mengikuti Utakata menyeberang sungai karena takut ditinggal sendirian. Ia melepas sepatunya alias nyeker dan menaruhnya di tempat gak jelas untuk memudahkan berjalan.

Kita tinggalkan Sakura dengan dunia autisnya. Kita lihat Shika dan Utakata yang berjalan dengan hati-hati menantang arus. Cukup sulit karena selain gelap, arus sungai cukup deras. Berkali-kali Utakata nyaris terpeleset dan harus dibantu Shika untuk menyeimbangkan. Belum lagi ditambah mereka harus membantu Sakura yagn ikutan nekat mengikuti mereka. Setengah jam kemudian mereka berhasil mencapai tempat Naruto. Shika memeriksa denyut nadinya masih berdetak normal. Ia berusaha keras mengeluarkan air yang sempat terminum Naruto ketika terbawa arus sungai sebelum pingsan dengan cara menekan dadanya setelah membaringkan Naruto ke tanah.

Ia menekan dada Naruto berkali-kali untuk memuntahkan air sebagai pertolongan pertama. Tapi Naruto masih belum sadar juga membuat Shika makin khawatir. 'Tidak ada cara lain. Terpaksa ia harus melakukan itu.' Pikirnya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, menurunkan kepalanya ke bawah mendekati wajah Naruto dan dan dan… ditahan dengan sukses Utakata.

"Kamu mau ngapain?"

"Mau ngasih nafas buatanlah, ngapain lagi?"

"Kenapa harus kamu? Mending Sakura aja yang ngelakuin. Elo bisa kan?" tanyanya pada Sakura dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tuh lihat." Kata Shika dongkol. 'Dasar perusak suasana! Hampir saja gue gagal mendapatkan first kissnya Naruto.' kata Shika dalam hati. Ia tahu betul naruto tak peranh melakukannya dengan siapapun dengan kata lain Shikalah orang yang mendapat kehormatan itu. Emang memberi nafas buatan lewat mulut masuk kategori ciuman ya? Author jadi bingung. Whetever gak penting. BTS (back to story) Ia kembali mengambil nafas panjang dan kembali mencoba member nafas buatan, tapi terdengar suara 'uhukkk uhukkk uhukkk' menggagalkan usahanya. Naruto keburu berhasil memuntahkan air yang mengganggu saluran pernafasan dan pencernaannya. Meski dengan tubuh lemah, ia masih bisa membuka mata sebelum kembali pingsan tapi berhasil ditahan karena Shika mencegah ia pingsan. Shika dengan hati-hati memeluk tubuh Naruto yang menggigil kedinginan hebat untuk menghangatkannya. Tak mungkin kan ia memberikan jaketnya yang basah kuyub abis menyeberangi sungai atau membuatnya bugil jadi ini satu-satunya cara selain memaksa naruto makan coklat.

Karena khawatir nyawa Naruto melayang akibat hipotermia. Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan menggendong Naruto keluar dari Konoha land sebelum bantuan datang dan berusaha keras membuatnya terus sadar. Untung tempat mereka berdiri sekarang sudah berdekatan dengan jalan utama konoha Land. Mereka kembali bersusah payah menelusuri jalan setapak, melewati semak-semak belukar dan sampai di jalan beraspal.

Shika segera menelepon ambulans begitu ia dapat sinyal dan juga keluarga Naruto mengabarkan hal ini. Lima belas menit kemudian ambulans sampai karena kebetulan jalanan gak macet parah seperti biasanya jadi cepat sampai. Paramedic yang datang segera member pertolongan. Sakura, Shika dan Utakata ikut masuk ke dalam ambulans dan tertidur karena mereka sangat kelelahan.

**End Shikamaru POV**

**Itachi POV**

Itachi masih dengan setia memeluk Kyuu yang tadi sempat pingsan karena syok dan tertidur kemudian karena kelelahan akibat terlalu lama menyelam. Sedangkan Dei dan Saso sedang berpelukan di ujung danau sana. Saso menenangkan Dei yang masih menangis histeris. Dei makin ketakutan saat tim SAR hingga menjelang malam belum menemukan tanda-tanda Naruto, ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Naruto hilang di dasar danau sana.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari Dei pasangan MinaKushi juga tak kalah histerisnya. Mikoto dan Karura yang notabene teman dekat Kushina sampai harus turun tangan menenangkan Kushina. Fugaku dan ayah Gaara ikut tim SAR menyelam ke dalam danau menggantikan Minato yang kelelahan. Sasuke dan Gaara saat ini sudah berada di tempat aman dan bergelung dengan selimut tebal setelah mendapat perawatan medis terlebih dahulu. Mereka menolak pulang karena ingin melihat secara langsung perkembangan Naruto.

Meski melihat pasangan SasoDei berpelukan mesra dan mungkin mereka sudah jadian dilihat dari gelagat mereka, entah kenapa Itachi tak merasa sedih apalagi iri benci. Ia justru merasa lega. Lain halnya ketika melihat kondisi Kyuu yang memprihatinkan. Melihat Kyuu yang kelelahan menyelam ke dasar danau, ia yang teriak-teriak histeris seperti orang gila, dan jatuh pingsan karena syok, sungguh menggetarkan hatinya. ia merasa sakit, perih mengiris ulu hati. Entah kenapa itachi merasa lebih ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Kyuu daripada Dei? Bukankah Dei orang yang dicintainya? Ataukah hatinya sudah beralih pada Kyuu? Entahlah ia juga bingung.

Ia hanya ingin di sini memeluk Kyuu hingga ia sadar dan mengatakan Naruto sudah ketemu. Entah mengapa membayangkan wajah Kyuu yang cerah bahagia, ia memberi rasa hangat di hatinya? Jika Naruto nanti ketemu, ia janji akan segera bertindak menyelesaikan semuanya agar tak ada luka di hati siapapun dan kisah ini berakhir ending. "Kamu dimana Nar? Semoga kamu cepat ketemu." katanya pilu.

Sepertinya doanya didengar Kami sama. Tiba-tiba HP Kyuu bergetar dari dalam saku dan terdengar rington ' Mati kamu keriput. Mati kamu boneka sawah. Mati kalian.' Itachi sweatdrop mendengar rington aneh dan penuh dendam Kyuu. "Halo!" jawab Itachi menggantikan Kyuubi yang masih tidur. Tak ada jawaban hanya helaan nafas seseorang. "Hallo!" kata cowok itu kesal karena dari tadi gak dijawab.

"I-i-iya maaf apa ini no Kyuubi Namikaze?"

'Sakura? Ada apa ia nelepon Kyuu? Apa ia mau nanya kabar Naruto teman baiknya?' batin Itachi. "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Begini tolong sampaikan pada Kyuu nee kalo kami menemukan Naruto tergeletak di akar pohon sungai Hana. Kami akan segera menolongnya bisakah anda…" tuuut tuuut tuuu teleponnya terputus. Jantung Itachi nyaris berhenti berdetak saking kagetnya mendengar berita itu. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dan lega setengah mati. Naruto sudah ketemu. Naruto sudah ketemu. Pantas saja ia tak ditemukan di danau rupanya ia terseret arus sungai Hana. Tapi dimana letaknya? Ia bersama siapa? Itachia segera menelepon HP Sakura lagi sebelum memberikan kabar baik ini, tapi gak ada jawaban. "Sial kenapa malah putus di saat penting begini." Rutuknya keras membuat Kyuu yang tidur dalam pelukannya terbangun.

Ia awalnya kaget dan malu juga senang campur aduk saat mendapti dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan laki-laki yang diam-diam dicintainya sejak dulu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Naruto ketemu."

"Apa? dimana?" sorak Kyuu keras menarik perhatian SasoDei, MinaKusi, FugaMiko, dan pasangan Sabaku.

"Naruto terbawa arus sungai Hana makanya kita gak menemukannya di danau. Sakura dan temannya lagi menolong Naruto."

"Benarkah? Kamu gak bohong kan?" kata Dei takut ini berita bohong hanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Benar Dei. Dari tadi aku nelepon Sakura untuk menanyakan letak pastinya, tapi gak diangkat. Mungkin HPnya low bat. Kita telepon ambulans aja buat jaga-jaga. Aku beri tahu tim Sar dulu." Kata Itachi sebelum berlalu pergi.

Namikaze bersaudara saling berpelukan melepas rasa bahagia. Mereka lega putrid mereka ketemu, meski mereka tak tahu letak pasti naruto. Pasangan FugaMiko dan Sabaku ikut tersenyum senang. Mereka bergegas merapikan barang-barang mereka dan pergi dari danau bersama rombongan SAR. KyuuSasuGaa ikut naik ambulans karena mereka masih perlu perawatan medis lebih lanjut dilihat tubuh mereka yang tak prima sedangkan sisanya jalan kaki atau naik sepeda menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka baru sampai pintu keluar ketika Itachi dapat telepon dari Shika yang mengabarkan kalau naruto sduah selamat dan saat ini sedang dibawa ke RS. Itachi lalu mengatakan pada semuanya dan bergegas menuju mobil masing-masing menyusul Naru-chan ke RS.

**Itachi POV**

Karena naik ambulans, KyuuSasuGaa berpapasan dengan tim ShikaUtaSaku yang sedang berjalan di belakang ranjang dorong yang membawa Naruto ke ruang UGD. Kyuu tak memperdulikan kondisinya dan berlari ke arah adiknya. Ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan adiknya yang sedingin es. Hatinya miris melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Ia berkali-kali bergumam pada dokter dan suster untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat Naruto sudah masuk ruang UGD.

SasuGaa mengikuti dari belakang dengan langkah pelan. Mereka juga khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto teman mereka. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu bersama dengan yang lainnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian orang tua mereka, ItaSasoDei muncul. Mereka ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka dengan sabar menunggu dokter keluar. Detik demi detik, Menit demi menit, jam demi jam berlalu. Menunggu dengan ketidak pastian kabar sungguh melelahkan.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka semua tegang menunggu kabar berita Naru-chan. Bahkan Sakura yang manja juga kedinginan karena selain bajunya basah, ia juga nyeker tak memperdulikan kondisinya. Mereka baru bernafas lega ketika dokter cantik berumur sekitar 30an berambut pirang dan diikat jadi dua di bagian bawah keluar. Mereka segera mengerumuni sang dokter yang malang.

"Bagaimana kondisi Naru, dokter?" Tanya mereka serempak.

"Ia selamat, tapi kondisinya lemah dan harus opname agak lama karena dia sempat terkena hipotermia. Telat sejam saja mungkin nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan. Kalian beruntung. Maaf saya masih ada pasien jadi saya permisi dulu." Kata dokter Tsunade dilihat dari nametage yang terpasang di saku baju dinas dokter warna putih.

Mereka bersyukur Sakura dkk tidak terlambat menemukan Naruto sehingga ia berhasil diselamatkan. Kalo tidak? Mungkin selama-lamanya mereka akan hidup dalam jeruji kesedihan dan penyesalan. Setelah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP, Kyuu dan Dei masuk lebih dahulu. Setelah itu mereka ikut menjenguk ke dalam bergantian dengan tertib, meski hanya melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di ranjang dengan selang infus dan tabung oksigen untuk menghangatkannya.

Mereka akhirnya ketiduran di RS dilantai koridor karena sudah tak kuat menggerakan tubuhnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Capek Bro.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa, ShikaNaru

Author Note : Bagi yang request adegan romance pairing SasuNaru atau GaaNaru maaf author gak bisa mengabulkan karena sejak awal settingnya itu mereka bertiga hanya teman aja.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 11

Setelah seminggu lamanya absen sekolah akibat kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya akhirnya Naruto kembali sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng tas kertas berukuran lumayan di tangan kanan. Tas itu berisi bento yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Shika yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tak lama kemudian HPnya bunyi dan terdengar rington suara Kasan tercinta 'Kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Sedang berbuat apa?

Kyuubi yang iseng merekam suara kasannya untuk mengingatkan Naruto agar waspada terus. Ia gak mau peristiwa seperti minggu lalu terulang lagi. "Hallo. Di sekolah, sendiri, lagi jalan ke kelas." Jawabnya singkat lalu dimatikan tanpa perduli ucapan kasannya. Ia sudah apal apa yang mau ditanyain mamanya itu. Habisnya tiap sejam sekali mamanya nelepon nanyain itu terus, gimana gak apal. BT juga sih.

'Buuuukkk.. adowww.' Ringis seorang cowok di sebelahnya yang tak sengaja kena sikut lengannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan terkejut lihat Sasuke meringis memegangi perutnya yang kena sikutnya. Ia sedikit heran sejak kapan Sasuke di sampingnya? Kok dia gak menyadarinya ya? "Maaf maaf maaf Sas, gak sengaja. Elo gak apa-apa kan?"

"Apa-apalah. Gak lihat gue kesakitan. Elo dah sehat?"

"Udah. BT gue di rumah. Kenapa muka lo suntuk gitu kayak abis diputusin cewek?"

"Apa kata lo? Masa seorang Sasuke Uchiha diputusin cewek. Gak mungkinlah." Katanya dengan nada sengak. Ampun deh ni orang kapan tobatnya?

"Terus kenapa mukamu kecut gitu?"

"Gue BT. Gue gak terima kalah. Masa seminggu yang lalu pas kita jatuh ke kanal Shisui diputusin ceweknya dengan tak hormat depan umum. Mana mereka gak bisa balikan lagi sejak itu. Besok kan pengumuman pemenang cowok paling kece dan romantic seKHS. Malu dong gue."

"Gue gak ikut-ikutan. Gue hibernasi di rumah terus selama seminggu." Kata Naruto menjelaskan mengerti dengan tatapan menuduh Sasuke.

"Tapi ada hubungannya dengan kakakmu yang sinting itu."

"Ala jangan sok suci. Kakakmu juga bikin Pain berantem hebat ama Konan. Padahal kan mereka pasangan akur sepanjang masa. Jadi kita impas."

"OK gue ngerti, tapi elo gak kasihan ama Shisui yang jadi korban? Ia beneran cinta mati ama ceweknya itu. Boot Badannya sampai turun drastic gitu."

"OK gue bantu. Sini gue bisikin!" Sasuke mendekat dan Naruto membisiki Sasuke biar rencananya gak ketahuan ama orang lain. Aroma wangi citrus dari tubuh Naruto tercium hidung mancung Sasuke, menjadi aromaterapi alami yang membuatnya jadi fresh dan semangat kembali. Wanginya beda dengan wangi parfum cewek-cewk yang ia kenal, tidak ada aroma merangsang, membuat bergairah, tapi justru menenangkan.

Setelah paham ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Mereka pun berpisah menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Pasangan SasuNaru itu gak sadar kalo aktivitas bisik membisik yang mereka lakukan bagi orang luar terlihat sangat romantis sekali. Apalagi Sasuke terlihat rileks, terkekeh, catat terkekeh dan bukannya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Background keduanya juga mendukung banget bertaburkan sinar mentari pagi. Sungguh dua orang itu terlihat lukisan pasangan kekasih. Mereka yang kebetulan lihat segera mengabadikan moment itu dan menguploadnya ke FB. KHS pun gempar, saying SasuNaru gak menyadarinya.

**SKIP TIME**

**Shikamaru POV**

Shika berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan muka angker membuat siapapun yang tak sengaja berpapasan segera nyari jalan lain atau minggir jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Shika. Ia marah BGT karena tadi ia lihat di FB foto SasuNaru yang mesra banget. Cemburu. Yup ia cemburu berat. Aura hitam menguar di sekujur tubuhnya membuat tensi panas di seklilingnya dan beberapa orang yang tak tahan memilih pingsan.

Padahal ia sudah berharap Naruto akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya setelah ia jadi pahlawan untuknya, tapi kenapa Sasuke terus yang dapat durian runtuh. Apa Uchiha itu emang selalu dilimpahi keberuntungan terus ya? 'Pokoknya ia akan membuat Sasuke gak bisa ketemu lagi dengan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya? Naruto hanya miliknya.' Kata Shika lirih mengklaim Naruto seenak udelnya sendiri.

"Oy Shika mau kemana?" tegur Ino dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"ke atap, ada apa?" balas Shika malas.

Ino menghampiri Shikamaru dan menariknya ke rerumputan, mengajaknya bicara sebentar. "Terima kasih untuk tiketnya kemarin. Sai nerima aku jadi pacarnya. Ternyata ia gak ada hubungan apa-apa ama Temari. Trims ya."

"Hmmm gak masalah." Kata Shika gak semangat dan mamaksakan tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan teman kecilnya yang diminta jadi pacar boong-boongannya untuk membuat Naruto cemburu.

"Elo kenapa gak semangat gitu sih? Yang semangat dong kayak bukan kamu aja. Ini soal foto di FB itu?" Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala. Foto itu telah membuat hari-harinya yang membosankan jadi kelabu. Suram banget rasanya. "Elo gak nyerah kan? Masa elo kalah ama ItaSaso. Mereka itu ngejar Deidara selama hampir 6 tahun, meski ditolak berkali-kali mereka pantang mundur. Elo kan baru 5 tahun. Mungkin juga sebenarnya Naruto masih ada rasa ama elo. Elo tahu gak Naruto abis bicara ama elo nangis sedih kayak gak rela gitu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Mungkin ia nolak elo karena takut menyakiti aku. Kita kan waktu itu belum resmi putus. Jadi semangat dong." Kata Ino memberi semangat. Ia mencium pipi Shikamaru sebelah kanan sebelum beranjak pergi karena habis ini ia mau ketemu kekasihnya di kantin. "Sebagai hadiah agar kamu semangat."

'Brukkk' ada suara barang terjatuh mengagetkan mereka berdua. Di sana ia melihat Naruto terbelalak kaget di samping Gaara menjatuhkan tas kertas dari tangannya ke tanah. Ia seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu. "Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini!" katanya dengan tangan gemetar sambil mengulurkan kotak bento dari dalam tas. "Terima kasih banyak karena minggu lalu kamu udah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Permisi." Katanya sopan membungkukkan badan ke depan sebelum berlalu pergi seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara.

'Sakit rasa dada ini. Kenapa kamu menggandeng tangan orang lain. Bahkan dulu waktu kita pacaran kamu tak pernah berinisiatif menggenggam tanganku, selalu aku yang memulai. Ia memandang kotak bento di tangannya. Bukan bukan ini yang ku inginkan. Aku ingin hatimu. Kenapa kamu malah berlalu dariku.' Batin Shika merana. Ia menolak dihibur Ino dan memilih ke ruang OSIS untuk menenangkan pikiran.

**End Shikamaru POV**

**Naruto POV**

Naruto dengan hati riang memeluk tas berisi bento yang dibawanya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju kelas Shika sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu di Iphone miliknya. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Gaara di jalan. Karena arah tujuan mereka sama, jadi mereka pun jalan bareng.

"Elo disuruh latihan renang ama kakakmu gak abis itu?" Tanya Gaara basa-basi memecah keheningan. Gak enak jalan bareng, tapi saling diam-diaman kayak orang musuhan aja.

"Gak soalnya aku trauma berat udah gak ketolongan. Sebagai gantinya aku bawa jaket pelampung kemanapun aku pergi dan tabung oksigen mini di tasku. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana paranoitnya keluargaku?"

"Beruntung dong. Aku ama Sasuke dipaksa renang. Mana ngelatihnya kejam banget lagi. ItaSaso itu kayak setan. Elo mau kemana bawa bento? Mo makan bareng Kyuu nee dan Dei-nee?"

"Gak aku mau ke…" bruuuukkkk, tas yang tadi dipeluknya jatuh ke bawah. Tepat di depan matanya ia melihat Shika lagi dicium Ino mesra. Jlebbb ia merasa ada pisau menancap jantungnya tepat, sakit sekali. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang mau jatuh. Ia tak boleh lemah. Ingat Shika dan Ino itu pacaran sedangkan dia itu hanya mantan. Ia gak ada hak untuk cemburu apalagi marah.

Sudah payah ia menahan emosi dengan senyum palsunya dan berkata "Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini!" katanya dengan tangan gemetar sambil mengulurkan kotak bento dari dalam tas. "Terima kasih banyak karena minggu lalu kamu udah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Permisi." Katanya sopan membungkukkan badan ke depan sebelum berlalu pergi seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara. Setelah jauh dari Shika ia berlalu tak tentu arah meninggalkan Gaara yang tercengang sebelum kembali jalan ke arah yang mau ditujunya. Ia tak mengejar Naruto karena ia gak tahu mau ngomong apa dan gak tahu masalahnya apa? "Ntar juga baikan." Katanya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto berlari tanpa tentu arah, menahan isak tangis hingga ia berada di depan danau jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang penuh sesak. Ia tak merasa gengsi karena danau ini jarang dikunjungi siswa siswa KHS jadi sepi. Ia gak tahu kalo di situ juga ada Itachi yang bersedih hati. Tadi ia nekat nembak Deidara di belakang gedung kelas 3, tapi ditolak Dei. Ia lebih memilih Sasori. Mana sebelumnya ia juga habis nolak Kyuu lagi. ia tak tahan dengan wajah sedih Kyuu yang berusaha keras menahan tangis. Entah kenapa itu lebih menyakitkan daripada saat ditolak Deidara? Ia berpikiran sama dengan Naruto menenangkan diri di danau alami ini karena ia butuh ketenangan.

"Sedang apa Tachi di sini?"

"Kamu sendiri? Astaga kamu nangis sekencang itu. Lagi patah hati?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan. Tachi sendiri ngapain? Jangan bilang Tachi mengejarku?"

"GR." He he he, Naruto nyengir tidak jelas diantara isak tangis. Wajahnya yang manis sedikit berantakan. Ia lega di saat-saat buruk seperti ini ada Tachi di sampingnya. Entah mengapa ia lebih merasa tenang. Ia duduk menyender punggung Itachi saling membelakangi, memandangi deburan tenang air danau dan burung-burung yang terbang diantara awan di langit.

"Apa yang tachi sukai dari Dei-nee?"

"Deidara itu cewek yang manis, feminim, tapi kuat. Ia selalu berdiri paling depan membela saudaranya, meski sifatnya agak jahil. Aku jatuh cinta pada cewek pirang berambut panjang ketika ia menenangkan adiknya yang menangis abis dibully teman-teman seusianya di taman dekat TK Asaka."

'Hah?' gak salah orang ni? Itu kan? "Maaf Tachi bukannya mau menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi Dei nee tak pernah menenangkan aku saat menangis. Kyuu nee yang selalu begitu. Dei nee juga buka orang yang jahil. Dia itu tipe drama queen yang selalu menginginkan semua orang memperhatikannya makanya ia jarang perhatian ama orang lain."

"Kau tak salah Naru-chan?"

"Tidak. Itu yang sebenarnya. Waktu itu Kyuu nee berambut pirang panjang, tapi gara-gara kesalahanku. Rambutnya kena obat pewarna rambut permanen hasil eksperimennya sehingga jadi oranye gitu. Trus rambutnya dipotong pendek untuk member kesan sangar untuk melindungiku. Makanya aku lebih tenang bersama Kyuu nee dulu. Sayang setelah dewasa Kyuu nee jadi lebih sibuk bereksperimen jadi kami tak lagi sedekat kala aku kecil dulu. Bukan berarti kau benci Dei nee. Hanya sebal aja kalo sindrom drama queennya muncul."

Itachi terdiam. Apa ia salah mencintai orang ya? Kalo dipikir-pikir aneh juga. Meski ia selalu mengejar Deidara, entah kenapa hatinya lebih tenang dan bahagia saat bersama Kyuu. Padahal mereka jarang ngobrol dan lebih sering berantem. Kyuu juga terlihat lebih kuat, usil dan benar ia jauh jauh menyayangi dan memperhatikan naru-chan dibandingkan Deidara. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri gimana hancurnya Kyuu saat tahu naruto nyaris tak ditemukan. Ohhh, ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Ia harus minta maaf pada Kyuubi karena tadi dengan tegas menolak perasaan Kyuu. Ia pasti sakit hati dengan kata-katanya. Apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tak yakin Kyuu yang punya harga diri setinggi langit ini mau memaafkannya. 'kyuuu maafin aku. Aku janji tak akan menyakiti hatimu lagi.' batin Itachi nelangsa. Gimana gak? Bayangin aja selama 6 tahun ia mengejar orang yang salah. Ia mungkin harus berterima kasih pada dua orang calon iparnya ini. Untung naru-chan jelasin masalah ini dan Dei-chan menolaknya jadi tidak ada yang terluka akibat cinta segi empat nan rumit ini. BTW Naru-chan tadi nangis karena apa ya?

Sebelum Itachi menanyakan kenapa naruto nangis, Naruto sudah pamitan terlebih dahulu. Katanya dipanggil Sasuke yang mengadakan rapat OSIS dadakan buat acara valentine day besok. Naruto memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS, tak menghiraukan tatapan menusuk milik nanas cungkring itu.

Rapat OSIS dengan aura tensi mengerikan. Ada dua aura suram diantara Shika dan Naruto yang membuat ruangan berukuran 3x4 terasa panas seakan-akan tak berAC. Lebih parah lagi nasib Neji yang mengenaskan, ketiban sial duduk berdekatan dengan Shika. Ia pura-pura gak ada apa-apa padahal dalam batin merutuk 'cepat selesai dong rapatnya.'

Rapat selesai, semua pengurus OSIS bernafas lega dan berhamburan keluar nyari selamat meninggalkan Neji, Sasuke, Shika, dan Naruto yang masih ada urusan. Suasana tak nyaman masih berlangsung hingga membuat SasuNeji jengah dan memilih melarikan diri karena tak tahan dengan segudang alasan dan dibalas 'hn mendokusai' ala Shika. Tinggalah ShikaNaru di dalam ruangan.

"Gue gak ada apa-apa dengan Ino. Kita sudah putus. Ciuman itu hanya ciuman perpisahan."

"Elo gak perlu menjelaskannya. Gue bukan apa-apa lo."

"Oh jadi begitu. Elo mau mempermainkan gue?" kata Shika ganas sebelum dengan paksa menarik Naruto berdiri membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Ia dengan paksa mencium Naruto karena frustasi dengan sikap Naruto yang ambigu dan selalu menarik ulur hatinya. Naruto terpana dan memberontak. Plakkk. Ia menampar pipi Shika sekuat tenaga kecewa.

"Elo pikir gue ini apa? Cewek murahan yang elo jadiin cadangan kalo Ino gak ada?" kata Naruto frustasi. Hatinya sakit. Air mata menetes deras membasahi wajah manisnya. Shika memeluknya lembut menenangkan Naruto dan ia membiarkannya. Jujur dalam hatinya ia ingin seperti ini terus berlangsung, tapi ia kembali teringat Ino dan melepaskan diri. "Lebih baik kita gak usah ketemu lagi. Gue akan resign dari OSIS. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Katanya lirih. Ia tak tahan harus ketemu Shika terus-menerus.

"Apa di hatimu ada Sasuke? Atau Gaara?"

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Kami hanya teman, tapi tak ada hubunganya denganmu. Kembalilah pada Ino." Naruto mau melangkah pergi, tapi ditahan Shika. Ia memeluk erat naruto dan tak mau melepasnya. Ia sungguh rindu dengan Naruto, seakan-akan bebannya hilang.

"Gue gak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ino. Dia itu sepupu gue dan ia sudah pacaran ama Sai. Kami selama ini hanya pura-pura untuk membuatmu cemburu. Tapi elo gak perduli dan mesra-mesraan ama Sasuke atau Gaara. Gue cemburu, sakit hati ini. Please jangan seperti ini. Kalo elo mau ngerepotin orang cukup gue aja jangan yang lain."

"Siapa yang mesra-mesraan. Kita ketemu gak sengaja, kok. Foto-fot mesra yang kamu bilang tadi paling juga gak sengaja ke ambil ama FG Gaara dan Sasuke. Kami gak pernah sengaja bermesraan. Kita murni just friends." Kata Naruto menjelaskan. Elo gak bohong kan Shika? Elo benar cinta gue?" lanjutnya berbunga-bunga. Mereka masih dalam posisi pelukan seperti ini, tak perduli Neji yang berdiri depan pintu dan gak bisa masuk.

"Iya. Gue cinta ama elo dari awal masuk SMP. Sampai kapanpun gue tetap cinta ama elo." Kata Shika merayu. Tapi sungguh ia sangat mencintai gadis ini lebih apapun sejak penerimaan siswa SMP dulu. Sejak dulu ia selalu memperhatikan naruto semua orang tahu itu hanya naruto aja yang geblek gak nyadar juga.

"Gombal.' Kata Naruto iseng menjitak kening Shika dan melepaskan diri dari Shika karena mendengar suara Sakura yang panic dari luar.

"hah hah hah. Nar gawat. Kyuu jatuh ketimpa balok. Tubuhnya berdarah-darah." Kata Sakura sukses membuat Naruto limbung dan ditangkap Shika. Ia tanpa pikir panjang berlari menerjang Sakura dan Neji yang masih setia di depan pintu diikuti Shika. Pikirannya saat ini hanya Kyuu nee bukan yang lain. 'kyuu kali aku akan menyelamatkanmu.' Tekatnya dalam hati.

**end Naruto POV**

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Ketua Osis Biang Trouble

Summary :

Naruto, cewek yang terkenal cuek dan gak perduli ama orang lain mendadak nyalonin jadi ketua OSIS. Apa mungkin ia menang secara temannya just Sakura doang? Apalagi lawannya berat macam Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, sampai Nara Shikamaru. He he he tambah berat aja, nih.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, and many mores

Pair : SasoDei, UtaSaku, SasuNaruGaa

Author Note : Maaf adegan Itachi nembak Deidara dan Kyuu nembak Itachi gak dijelasin secara rinci. Hanya diberitahukan sudah terjadi. Author males nulis cerita mellow gitu. Waktu naruto ada adegan mellownya author sampai mau muntah bacanya. Jadi maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapet.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 12

Itachi berjalan dengan santai. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya, tak memperlihatkan sedikitpun isi hatinya yang saat ini galau tingkat akut. Bayangin aja seorang Itachi salah mengenali cewek yang disukainya selama 6 tahun. Tak hanya itu saja ia juga telah membuat wanita yang mengisi relung hatinya sakit hati. Selama 6 tahun ia mengabaikan dan berbuat kasar padanya. Terakhir ia menolak wanita itu dengan kasar pula.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai didepan kelas. Dengan perlahan ia masuk dan duduk di bangkunya lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, pura-pura tidur, mengabaikan setiap pasang mata sahabatnya yang memandanginya. Ia tak perduli tatapan iba dari Pain dan Konan, persetan dengan tatapan bersalah Deidara dan Sasori, ia hanya ingin menatap Kyuu yang tak ada di tempat. Tunggu dulu tidak ada di tempat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Kyuu tak ada padahal sebentar lagi pelajaran Orochi sensei. Kemana anak itu? Jangan-jangan dia bolos gara-gara kejadian tadi siang. Tikaman rasa bersalah menusuk jantungnya teramat dalam. "Kyuu mana?"

"Entahlah dari tadi tak kelihatan batang hidungnya." Kata Pain.

"Coba aku telepon dulu. Bentar lagi Orochi sensei masuk. Gawat kalo dia sampai terlambat bisa-bisa dia kena detensi guru killer itu." Tuuuut tuuuut tuuut, tak ada jawaban. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelepon, tapi gak diangkat-angkat juga. Apa sama Naru-chan ya? Dei mencoba menelepon Naru. Terdengar suara helaan nafas terengah-engah. Ni anak lagi ngapain? Jangan bilang kalo ia dikejar SasuGaa lagi. Mereka itu ada-ada saja. "Hallo, Nar. Kamu lihat Kyuu gak?"

"Hosh hosh hoshh Kak Dei gawat. Kyuu nee hiks kyuu nee ketimpa balok di tundakan depan ruang guru."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Dei membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mata padanya. Mereka bukan heran, udah biasa dengan sifat drama queennya Dei, mereka hanya kaget aja dengan teriakan Deidara yang menggelegar membahana badai itu.

"Aku juga gak tahu, hiks hikss. Ini aku mau kesana hiks hiks hiks. Ya udah bye, ntar aku kabarin." Naruto dengan tidak sopannya memutus sambungan telepon.

Dei menoleh dan berkata "Kyuu tertimpa balok di tundakan depan kantor guru." Semua menganga kaget, syok. Meski ada juga yang berfikir 'Ini pasti kerjaan SasuNaruGaa. Biasanya kalo ada yang begini kan ada hubungannya dengan trio rempong itu.' Pikir mereka negatif thinking aja. Tapi ada satu orang yang mikir gak gitu dia itu Itachi. Begitu dengar Kyuu ketimpa balok, ia mikirnya ini pasti gara-gara dia, makanya ia langsung lari menabrak kerumunan orang, membuat beberapa orang keheranan. Tumben Itachi kayak gitu biasanya kan adiknya yang hobi lari sambil nabrak sana-sini. Kecepatannya mengerikan kayak kilat aja sehingga yang tertinggal warnanya aja. Teman-teman segengnya aja sampai melongo gak percaya.

"Itu tadi Itachi? Kenapa dia?"(Pain)

"Sudahlah itu gak penting. Sekarang kita ke sana lihat keadaan kyuubi."(Deidara)

"Ntar aja. Kita kasih waktu Itachi agak lama. (Sasori)

"Buat apa?" (Hidan)

"Buat mengungkapkan isi hatinyalah

"Bukannya Itachi sukanya pada Dei. Ngapain dia ngungkapin isi hatinya." (Kakuzu)

"Gak aslinya dia itu naksir Kyuu. Dia hanya belum menyadarinya. Mungkin dengan begini ia bakal lebih jujur dan happy ending deh."

"Terserahlah." Kata Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Deidara kompak. Kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan. Konan mana? Oh Konan lagi ngambek ama Pein jadi dia lebih memilih gabung ama Ayame, Kagami, dan Sizuki. Kan di chapter sebelumnya dah dibilangin gara-gara Itachi hubungan Pain dengan Konan memburuk.

Kita tinggalkan geng akatsuki kita beralih pada Itachi yang berlari bagai kilat. Ia berlari kencang hingga dia nyaris menabrak guru Gai yang mau memapah Kyuu yang berdarah-darah di bagian kepala dan sekujur badan. Dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata tak percaya ia mendekati Kyuu. Tanpa basa-basi ia mengambil alih tubuh Kyuu memeluknya erat. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya agar mau sadar.

Entah kenapa lihat kyuu yang tak berdaya membuat logika Itachi menguap semua ke udara. Bangunin orang pingsan kok pake acara diguncang-guncang pake minyak kayu putih dong biar cepat sadar. Dan kenapa dia gak meriksa denyut nadinya, normal gak? Kenapa juga gak ada pikiran untuk membawanya ke UKS biar diperiksa dokter UKS gitu? Atau minimal nelepon ambulans kek. Semua gak ada yang ingat. Pikirannya terasa blank aja gitu.

"Maafin aku Kyuu. Aku udah nyia-nyiain kamu selama ini. Maaf aku memang bodoh hingga tak menyadarinya. Aku cinta kamu, sangat mencintaimu. Bagiku mencintaimu semudah aku bernafas. Ku mohon jangan pergi. Kalau kamu pergi aku bisa mati. Kamu harus kuat." Ratap Itachi pilu. Ia tak lagi menjaga imagenya. Ia biarkan air mata menetes deras membasahi wajah Kyuu, ia juga tak perduli jadi bahan tontonan orang. ia memlik erat tubuh Kyuubi hingga tak menyadari yang bersangkutan sudah sadar.

"Ngngng" terdengar suara Kyuubi mengerang samar-samar di telinga Itachi yang sudah seputih mayat. Ia terlalu takut kehilangan Kyuubi hingga tak menyadari genggaman halus Kyuubi. Sepertinya suara Itachi membuatnya sadar hanya saja matanya terlalu berat dan kepalanya masih pusing akibat kebentur tanjakan yang terbuat semen.

"Benarkah itu Chi. Kamu gak bohong kan. kamu sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku kan? Hanya aku bukannya Deidara atau Naru-chan."Kata Kyuubi lirih. Tadi ia sempat mendengar dengan jelas ungkapan Itachi. Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Ia makin erat memeluk Kyuu. "Makasih Chi." Kata Kyuubi lirih. Ia membalas pelukan Itachi erat. Ia merasa damai dan lengkap, seolah-olah waktu di sekitar mereka berhenti sesaat. Sayang moment indah itu harus hancur gara-gara teriakan cempreng Naruto. Ia menghambur ke pelukan Kyuubi dan dengan sadis menyingkirkan Itachi. Benar-benar gak tahu sikon. Shika yang menemaninya hanya geleng-geleng kepala, maklum.

"Kyuu nee. Hiks hiks hiks kyuu gak apa-apa kan? Gak ada yang luka kan?"

Kyuubi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut pirang Naruto penuh kasih sayang. "Aku gak apa-apa. Gak usah khawatir."

"Gak apa-apa gimana? Tubuhmu berdarah-darah gi... Hei tunggu. Kayaknya aku kenal warna merah ini." Naruto mendekat mengambil sedikit darah yang menghiasi kepala Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ini kan obat merah." Ia melihat genangan warna merah lain yang dikiranya darah itu. Ia membersihkan warna merah dari tubuh Kyuubi dan tra la la terlihat sedikit luka dan memar di dahinya. "Ini juga obat merah. Siapa sih orang bego yang mengguyur tubuh Kyuu nee dengan obat merah." Teriaknya marah. Itachi dan Kyuubi yang terkejut ikutan memeriksa dan benar warna merah yang ada di sekujur tubuh Kyuu itu obat merah.

"Elo tadi gak jatuh ke timpa balok?" Kata Itachi udah gak aku kamu lagi.

"Gak. Tadi aku kepeleset genangan air dan kepalaku terbentur tanjakan makanya aku pingsan. Mang dapat berita ngawur itu dari siapa?"

"Dari Naru-chan."(Itachi)

"Dari Sakura." (Naruto)

"Kayaknya itu kabar sambung menyambung dari banyak orang makanya jadi gak jelas gitu. Pasti ada sumbernya. Dia..." kata Shika menggantung dan menolehkan kepala pada SasuGaa yang baru datang membawa ember berisi air. 'Ngapain dua anak itu bawa ember? Jangan-jangan dia mau... glek gawat. Mereka bisa tewas di tangan Kyuubi.' Batin ItaShikaNaru bersamaan dengan wajah horor sedangkan Kyuubi yang masih pusing gak terlalu merhatiin. Mereka bisa membayangkan dengan jelas SasuGaa bekerja sama mengobati Kyuubi. Kira-kira seperti ini.

**Bayangan ItaShikaNaru**

"Wah Kuu terluka. Gimana nih?" (Sasuke)

"Ya diobatin pake obat merah dong."

"Aku gak tahu caranya."

"Gini nih tuangin obatnya ke lukanya." Kata Gaara dengan PDnya menuangkan obat merah sebotol ukuran 500ml semua ke dahi Kyuubi. Akibatnya obat merah menetes dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Kyuu. Jadilah tubuh Kyuu terlihat berdarah-darah di sekujur tubuh.

"Ia masih belum sadar."

"Kita siram pake air!"

"Airnya gak ada."

"Ya ambil dari kamar mandi. Yuk bantuin aku!"

"Kyuubi gimana?"

"Biarin aja. Gak mati ini." Lalu dua orang itu ke kamar mandi membawa air pake ember yang biasa dipake Pak Kotetsu ngepel dan lalu 'byuuur' Hap hap hap, Kyuubi gelagapan. Ia bangun dan mengejar dua orang gila itu dan akhirnya... siluman ayam dan panda di KHS terbaring dengan damai di tanah. Kira-kira begitu kejadiannya.

**End Bayangan ItaShikaNaru**

ItaShikaNaru merinding dengan bayangan mereka sendiri yang kurang lebih akurat. 'Untung kita sampa lebih dulu. Jadi mereka tak melihat adegan sadis itu terjadi.' Batin tiga orang ini.

Di lain pihak SasuGaa dengan begonya mendatangi mereka. "Oh lo dah sadar? syukur deh." Kata Sasuke lega tanpa merasa bersalah. Gaara meletakkan ember yang kayaknya berat itu ke tanah.

"Mmm Sas Gaa. Kalian gak bercita-cita jadi dokter kan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati

"Gak." Jawab SasuGaa kompak.

"Hmmm baguslah. Jadi keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha gak perlu bangkrut untuk membiayai tuntutan malpraktek yang kalian lakukan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian kan yang dengan begonya mengguyur Kyuu nee dengan obat merah se botol hanya untuk mengobati luka kecil ini. Itu cukup pake kapas lalu diolesin ke luka, bukan diguyur pake obat merah sebotol."

"Aku kan hanya nolong." Bela SasuGaa sebel, meski ia membenarkan ucapan Naruto dalam hati. Mereka emang gak punya bakat jadi dokter. Kalo maksain diri bisa-bisa terjadi malpraktek dimana-mana.

"Kyuu... hosh hosh hosh. kau gak apa-apa?" tanya geng akatsuki begitu sampai.

"Gak apa. Ini hanya obat merah. Gara-gara dua anak geblek itu." Kata Kyuubi sambil nunjuk SasuGaa yang habis dijitaknya tadi.

"Untung deh. Kita balik ke kelas yuk. Masih ada jam pelajaran kan?" kata Deidara yang diamini semuanya.

SKIP TIME

Tak seperti biasanya KHS sudah ramai dari pagi. Banyak cewek membawa kado yang dibungkus rapi. Ada juga yang membawa bunga mawar. Para cowok dan cewek tampak sumringah baik yang masih single maupun yang udah ada pasangan. Para pasangan itu bahkan tak malu-malu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Ada apa nih? He he he ternyata ini hari Valentin day makanya banyak yang bawa cokelat. Tapi bukan itu yang ditunggu warga KHS, tapi moment spesial diumumkannya siapa cowok paling romantis dan paling kece. Makanya yang punya pasangan pada pamer kemesraan dengan harapan siapa tahu mereka yang kepilih.

Lain mereka lain Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka berjalan lesu karena jagoan mereka kalah dengan cara gak elit. Siapa lagi kalo bukan kerjaan Namikaze bersaudara itu. Sialnya lagi kedua kakaknya gak perduli karena mereka lagi kesengsem ama para gadis Namikaze itu. Kali ini habis riwayat mereka. Meski jalan gontai menuju kelas mereka, mata mereka masih sempat-sempatnya melirik mading kali aja ada sesuatu yang menarik dan 'jeglerrrrr' mereka lagi-lagi dikerjai. "Naruto..." teriak mereka dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran SasuNaruGaa yang legendaris itu.

Mereka berlari keliling sekolah menuju kelas 3. Ciiiit... suara decitan sepatu Naruto waktu ngerem dadakan depan koridor kelas 3. Tanpa banyak kata ia berbalik arah dan seperti kerbau dicucuk hidungnya SasuGaa mengikuti Naruto. Kenapa Naruto balik badan? Ohhh la la la koridor kelas 3 penuh sesak dengan pasangan cewek cowok. Entah apa rencana mereka, yang jelas waktu SasuNaruGaa gak jadi melewati koridor kelas 3, mereka ikutan lari ngejar SasuNaruGaa dengan garang.

SKIP TIME

Shika berjalan riang disamping Neji sohibnya. Ia sudah balikan dengan Naruto. Hari ini ia pasti dapat coklat darinya gak kayak tahun-tahun kemarin. Neji yang sudah tahu hanya mendengus. Beda ama warga KHS yang lainnya. Mereka heran tumben si nanas cungkring ini ceria, gak kayak biasanya pasang wajah hidup tak mau mati pun segan. Mungkin ini berkah valentine day. Mungkin ia dah dapat cewek.

Kegembiraan Shika hilang ketika mereka berdua mendengar suara jeritan SasuNaruGaa. Mereka menghela nafas panjang "Lagi-lagi mereka." Batin keduanya. Neji yang jalan di samping mading melirik mading, sedikit ingin tahu apa lagi masalah Sasuke kali ini, seneng banget ngejar Naruto. Alih-alih baca artikel tentang Sasuke, ia malah sibuk baca artikel tentangnya yang membuatnya merinding disko. Dengan kepala patah-patah ia menengok ke samping kanan. Ia melihat gerombolan cewek-cewek ganas membawa benda mengerikan aka cokelat dari kejauhan.

Tanpa banyak kata Neji pun berlari tunggang langgang ke arah yang berlawanan meninggalkan Shika seorang diri. "Da da. Jangan sampai mati ya?" kata Shika sinting, gak ada rasa prihatin. Ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah angkuh Neji Hyuga berubah jadi ketakutan begitu. Glek, entah kenapa dia ikutan merinding. Perasaannya gak enak. Ia ikutan baca mading, gak ada tuh artikel aneh. Ia buka FB dan jreng jreng jreng "Mati aku..." kata Shika miris sebelum ikutan lari karena di belakangnya ada anak-anak seangkatan dengannya yang mengejarnya dengan wajah garang.

"Ada apaan ya? Rame banget. Mang hari ini ada lomba lari ya?" tanya Guru Asuma bingung. Memang sih hari valentin di KHS selalu ramai tiap tahun terutama sejak ada Sabaku dan Uchiha bersaudara, tapi gak pernah ada adegan lari-larian begini.

"Mungkin mereka sedang menikmati semangat masa muda..." kata guru Gai antusias mau ikutan lari-lari bersama mereka, tapi ditahan Guru Kurinei.

"Mau kemana? Bentar lagi Kita ada rapat." Kata Kakashi malas. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa guru Gai mengurungkan niat mulainya menemani murid-murid tercinta lari pagi dan mengikuti rekan kerjanya menuju ruang rapat.

"Dei di sini ramai. Kita ke danau di belakang sekolah yuk!" ajak Sasori diiyakan Dei.

Pas nyampe di danau mereka melihat adegan gak sedap dipandang mata. Di sana Kyuu lagi mesra-mesraan ama Itachi di DPR (Di Bawah Pohon Rindang). 'Cih keduluan deh.' Rutuk Sasori dalam hati. Itu kan tempat paling strategis buat pacaran. Ia terpaksa harus nyari tempat lain deh. Dei yang gak tahu diri malah menarik Sasori ke DPR mau gangguin acara kencan kakaknya. Biasa penyakit usilnya lagi kumat.

Kyuu dan Itachi duduk saling menyeder punggung masing-masing. Mereka istirahat karena capek menghindari gerombolan mengerikan yang lari-lari gak jelas dari tadi. Mereka gak mau remek karena berada di tengah gerombolan yang kayaknya beda aliran itu. Mereka memilih melarikan diri ke DPR dekat danau. Oh jadi gak mesra-mesraan toh, tapi istirahat. Kirain he he he. Ya gaklah. Meski mereka sudah resmi jadi pasangan kekasih, tapi mereka ogah mengumbar kemesraan depan umum. Itu cukup mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Cieh... ehem ehem wah Kyuu ehem lagi ngapain? Kok ngajak-ngajak?" kata Dei jahil yang dibalas pelototan mata sadis Kyuu, tapi efeknya kurang karena Kyuu sedang tidak dalam kondisi prima.

"Apa maksudmu? Gak lihat orang lagi kecapekan abis lari-lari?" kata Kyuu dongkol gak terima dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Lari kenapa? Dikejar SasuNaruGaa?" (Sasori)

"Bukan itu... loh Hidan Pain Kakuzu Konan ngapain lari-lari ke sini?"(Itachi)

"Hosh hosh hosh. Gawat benar gawat. KHS rusuh. Para penghuninya pada kejar-kejaran gak jelas. Untung kita bisa selamat. Kalo gak jadi dendeng kita." Kata Pain miris yang diamini yang lainnya.

"Kalian juga. Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?" (Itachi)

"Gak tahu. Tahu-tahu mereka ribut bukan main. Kita gak sengaja terjebak di tengah-tengah. Eh... itu kan Neji. Wah ia dikejar cewek cewek gila, kasihannnn." (Hidan)

"Noh di sebelah sono ada Shika dikejar orang-orang sambil bawa parang? Kenapa tu anak?" (Pain)

"Eh Neji balik lagi ke sana? Shika juga." Celetuk Hidan. Mata mereka pusing lihat dua orang anak itu dikejar-kejar banyak orang, saling gantian arah pula.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini?" (Kakuzu)

"Gak tahu. Dari pagi udah gitu. Makanya kita kabur ke sini." Kata Kyuu yang masih lemes senderan ama Itachi. Drtttt drttttt drtttt "Dei HP mu bunyi tu?"

"Ah iya." Dei menekan tombol hijau. "Hallo. Ada apa Naru chan?" tak ada jawaban hanya suara nafas Naruto terengah-engah dan sedikit ringisan sebelum ia menjerit waaaaaa... dengan latar belakang 'bego lo!" suara Sasuke jelas terdengar dan ia mendengar suara Naruto gak jelas mungkin mulutnya dibekap dan rontaan Naruto 'mmmm...'. Jegler jegler, seperti di sambar petir di siang bolong. Dei langsung menyiapkan C4, bom andalannya.

Semua temannya memandang horor termasuk Kyuu. Ni anak kesambet apaan? Ngapain dia bawa-bawa bom segala? Mana wajahnya serem gitu. Jangan-jangan dia mau ngebom suatu tempat. 'Gawat' batin mereka semua. "Ada apa Dei?" tanya Kyuu memberanikan diri.

Deidara tak mau menjawabnya dan memilih berlari dengan membawa bom di tangan kanan. Semua teman-temannya ikutan lari mengejar Dei untuk mencegah sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Welll Dei mau kemana ya? Oh ternyata Deidara menuju ruang sorry bekas gedung ganti baju yang sudah bobrok. Buat apa? Buat nyelametin Naru-chan lah. Dari GPS, diketahui Naruto terperangkap di sana.

Sampai di sana ia melihat kerumuman massa tumplek blek, kira-kira hampir semua penghuni KHS di situ kayak mau mendemo orang yang di dalam. Dengan wajah garang dan memainkan bom di tangan kanan semua orang di situ yang tahu efek bahaya benda di tangan Deidara dan tak ingin terkena imbasnya segera menghilang dari tempat ini, menyisakan Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, ItaSasoKyuu. Ia melempar bom ukuran mini dengan level ledakan kecil untuk menakut-nakuti mereka agar cepat keluar depan pintu gedung tua itu.

Benar saja semua penghuni gedung tua itu keluar dimulai dari Neji yang wajahnya tercoreng moreng hitam dan baju seragamnya sedikit rusak terkena ledakan bom. Di belakangnya ada Shika yang keadaannya sama saja dengan Neji yang sial belum sempat nyari tempat sembunyi karena baru gabung. Terakhir SasuNaruGaa keluar dengan kondisi utuh kecuali wajah mereka yang lecek abis lari-lari sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Mereka lalu duduk melingkar di luar gedung untuk mengurai akar masalahnya. Naruto yang kecapaian bermanja-manja pada Dei. Ia tidur-tiduran di pangkuan Dei. Kok Dei kenapa gak Kyuu? Lagi pingin aja.

"Siapa yang mau cerita?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik memandangi lima sekawan yang jadi tersangka aka NejiShikaSasuNaruGaa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku gak tahu masalah trio rempong itu. Aku baru sampai ketika Dei nee meledakkan ruangan. Aku dikejar-kejar ama cewek-cewek sialan itu gara-gara artikel Naru-chan. Ia bilang aku cowok the most wanted karena masih single dan akan dengan senang hati menerima cokelat mereka." Kata Neji membela diri.

"Sama aku juga. Waktu nyampe trio rempong itu sudah ada di ruangan. Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto dan Naruto meronta-ronta gak jelas, trus pas aku mau nyari tempat sembunyi Dei nee sudah melempar bom mini." Ganti Shika ngomong.

"Elo dikejar karena apa? Jadi cowok the most wanted?" (Sasori)

"Bukan. Itu karena tulisan di FB yang katanya aku merusak rencana mereka. Jadi mereka mau balas dendam dengan mengeroyok aku."

"FB?" tanya semuanya heran. Mereka lalu membuka FB yang dimaksud Shika. Di sana tertulis status 'Oy teman-teman. Kita harus bantai Shika. Ia telah merusak rencana besar kita.' Ada juga status 'rencana kita gagal gara-gara Shika. Gak akan ada adegan lari-lari SasuNaruGaa. Bantai Shikamaru!'. Status lainnya kurang lebih sama 'Trio love angel kita gak bisa bertugas karena salah satu angel diembat Shika. Bantai Shika.' Dan status-status lainnya yang kurang lebih senada.

"Aaaaa...teman-teman lihat FB ini. Di sini statusnya tertulis 'Besok kita berdiri berjajar di koridor agar trio cupit bisa menyatukan hati kita dengan gebetan kita!' yang dimaksud trio cupit ini SasuNaruGaa?" tanya Konan heran. 'Pantas Shika dimusuhi penghuni KHS karena ia membuat Naruto jadian dengannya. Jadi adegan SasuNaruGaa yang suka nabrak orang sana-sini yang gak dinyana banyak menyatukan pasangan jadi bisa gak terjadi lagi. Dan mereka batal memanfaatkan moment kejar-kejaran SasuNaruGaa untuk mendapatkan pasangan.' Batin semua minus Shika dan trio rempong yang masih belum konek, kompak.

"Trus kalian kenapa?" tanya Itachi pada trio rempong.

Ketiganya saling tukar pandangan dan secara aklamasi memilih Gaara buat menjelaskan. "Aku dan Sasuke ngejar Naruto karena ia nulis di mading kita cowok-cowok gak laku, yang mungkin punya penyakit girlsphobic alis takut cewek. Pas kita lari seperti biasa, murid-murid kelas 2 dah gak ada, mungkin udah ngejar Shika. Kita lari ke gedung kelas 3 dan kami balik arah karena para senior mengejar kami. Sampai sejam lebih kami masih kejar-kejaran dan jumlah yang ngejar semakin bertambah banyak. Kami lalu sembunyi di gedung ini. Naruto telepon Dei nee untuk meminta bantuan. Gak sengaja ia teriak karena lihat kecoak. Sasuke membekapnya agar tak ketahuan yang mengejar kami. Ia meronta karena masih ketakutan dengan kecoak yang lewat di depan matanya. Trus Shika dan Neji masuk dan kemudian ' Duarrr' terjadilah ledakan."

"Ooooo jadi begitu ceritanya. Ada-ada saja kalian. Naru chan, aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali kalo nulis hati-hati. Takutnya ada yang sakit hati karena merasa itu fitnah." Itachi menasehati kohainya yang nulisnya sering kali provokatif.

"Tachi bukan aku yang nulis. Aku baru mau masang artikel di mading ketika mereka berdua berteriak gak jelas ngejar-ngejar aku. Nih lihat masih ada artikel yang bisa ku selamatkan yang lainnya jatuh tercecer di jalan." Naruto menyerahkan kertas artikel pada semua dan benar itu artikel yang akan dimuat di mading. Memang masih teman valentine day, tapi lebih mengkritik acara itu dan warning agar tidak terjadi baku syahwat. "Aku gak pernah nulis yang menghina orang, aku masih ngerti kode etik jurnalis." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi ada orang lain yang mengail di air keruh. Tapi siapa?" kata Sasori paham.

"Mungkin itu ulah orang-orang yang sakit hati karena mereka yang lolos seleksi pemilihan cowok paling kece macam Sai, Memma, Kankuro, Shisui, dlll dibuat hubungan dengan ceweknya memburuk oleh Sabaku, Uchiha, dan Namikaze. Jadi ini ulah kalian yang bikin kita semua kena imbasnya." tuduh Shika gak suka.

"Kita gak ikutan." Teriak SasuNaruGaa membela diri karena mereka memang gak merencanakan hal buruk itu. Mereka hanya mengabadikan dan membuat suasana romantis jagoan mereka, gak ada yang lain. Semua menoleh pada ItaKyuuSasoDei. 'Ini gara-gara kalian!' tuduh mereka terlukis di wajah mereka. Empat biang kerok itu pasang wajah tak bersalah, meski ada sedikit sih rasa kasihan karena yang gak bersalah kena imbasnya.

"Maaf deh. Gue traktir di kafe Kokoro Tomo di malll Beika sebagai permintaan maaf." Kata Dei lembut mewakili ItaKyuuSaso. Mereka menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya dalangnya ketemu dan mereka dapat imbalan yang sepadan. Makanan di kafe itu kan terkenal enak dan mahal jadi gak apalah.

"Bentar lagi pengumuman pemenang lomba. Kita ke sana yuk!" kata Shika mengajak Naruto biar dia punya kesempatan dua-duaan, tapi ditolak Naruto. "Ogah, capek."

"Masih penting acara gituan?" celetuk Sasuke ill fill. Gara-gara acara sialan itu ia jadi repot begini. Dari kejauhan ia melihat pasangan UtaSaku ke sini. Ngapain mereka? Setelah jaraknya sudah dekat. Sakura lalu ngomong "Pemenang lombanya sudah diumumin. Tahu gak siapa yang menang?"

"Hah paling juga Menma atau Sai?" celetuk Neji sebal.

"Bukan. Bukan Menma, Sai, Shisui, Kankuro, Utakata, Pain, Neji, atau Genma. Tapi yang menang Hidan senpai."

"Apa?" teriak semuanya terkejut gak nyangka yang menang si ustad aliran sesat.

"Ada lagi selain mereka SasuNaruGaa menang mutlak sebagai love angel. Katanya banyak pasangan yang jadian berkat mereka bertiga. Ke sana yuk ngambil hadiahnya!" ajak Sakura.

"Gak ah. Paling-paling juga hadiahnya piala atau medali. Gak penting." Kata Hidan cuek. Dia mana perduli dengan yang begituan.

"Hadiahnya itu liburan ke hawai dan pemenang bisa mengajak dua orang temannya. Tiket PP, akomodasi, dan uang saku sebesar 500 ribu yen di tanggung pihak sekolah."

"Yei. Hawai aku datang." Kata Hidan semangat. Pain, Kukuzu dan Konan yang mau liburan gratis menatap dengan tatapan mengerikan seolah-olah berkata "Elo ngajak kita kan?' bikin Hidan keder bingung mau milih siapa?

"Gini aja biar adil. Ntar Gaara sama SasoDei, Sasuke ama Itakyuu, aku sama ShikaKakuzu, sedangkan Hidan senpai bisa sama PainKonan. Gimana?"

"Kok aku gak diajak?" kata Sakura melas. Dia kan pingin diajak ke hawai gitu.

"Sama aku aja. Sebenarnya aku pas belanja di mall Beika memenangkan undian liburan ke Hawai. Nih! Waktunya bareng kok. Jadi kita liburan rame-rame." Kata Utakata menenangkan cewek yang ditaksirnya, tapi karena malu malah digantung perasaannya hampir 2 tahun.

Akhirnya happy ending. Semua dapat pasangan kecuali Hidan, Kakuzu, Gaara, Neji, dan Sasuke yang memang sejak awal mendedikasikan diri ingin berstatus single. Pasangan yang baru jadi UtaSaku, SasoDei, Itakyuu, berjalan beriringan menuju tempat pemberian hadiah di lapangan sekolah.

**THE END**

**Owari**

Shikamaru pulang bareng dengan Naruto. Mereka tak menyembunyikan hubungan keduanya lagi. Toh semua orang sudah tahu.

"Coklat untukku mana?"

"Masih nanya coklat? Coklat buatmu dah remek diinjak-injak gerombolan pengejar kami." Kata Naruto santai gak tahu kalo efeknya dalam. Shika langsung pundung di pojokan. Nasib-nasib. Kok ia dinistai terus ya. Selama bertahun-tahun gak pernah dapat coklat dari pujaan hatinya.

Naruto tertawa geli lihat ekspresi kekanakan kekasihnya itu. Ia mendekati Shika dan berbisik padanya "Aku bohong, ini coklatmu!"

Shika segera menoleh dan benar coklat untuknya masih ada meski agak mini. Ia menoleh bingung. "Aku tahu kamu gak suka yang manis-manis. Jadi aku buat yang ukuran mini dan tak terlalu maaaaa..." Naruto ditarik Shika dalam pelukannya hingga tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mengecuk puncak kepala Naruto lembut dan berbisik mesra "terima kasih."

Kok Cuma puncak kepala gak yang lain? Itu karena Shika masih sayang nyawa jadi dia menyembunyikan hasratnya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat ItaKyuu dan SasoDei sedang mengamati mereka. 'Dasar paranoit.' Batinnya sebal. Mereka lalu pulang ke rumah sambil bercanda ria. Shika tak menggandeng tangan Naruto takut ntar gak bisa menahan diri dan dia akan bermalam di RS keesokannya.

**BENAR-BENAR THE END**

Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Maaf lahir batin jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. Selamat menjalankan IBADAH PUASA bagi yang menjalankannya.


End file.
